The Chosen One
by The Frisky Firelily
Summary: Into every generation there is a Chosen One. River Tam is she. Post-series, Pre-BDM, leading into an AU version of the BDM. Rating increased for violence and sexual situations. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

TITLE: Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** Not mine.

**A/N:** An idea that has been slowly bouncing around in my head. Intended to become a long story. I've always been fascinated by Joss' fascination with powerful women, and as a massive Buffy fan, decided I wanted to examine those elements in a Firefly context. Not a Cross-over, although it is possible I will mention a character. But it should be accesible for everyone :)

**PROLOGUE**

_In every generation there is a Chosen One._

_She alone will stand against the vampires._

_The demons._

_And the forces of darkness._

Four words.

River Tam's eyes snapped open, her body frozen as her mind desperately tried to rebuild the shattered images that had made up her dreams. She remembered running, diving, fighting. A girl with hair like yellow sunshine telling her not to be afraid, that she wouldn't be alone. The same girl with green eyes holding a burden that few others could identify with, could even hope to carry. The feel of hands skimming her body, of rough grasps and shallow breathing. Him. She remembered darkness. Fear. Bloodlust racing, rising in her throat.

She glanced at the clock beside her narrow bed, silent in the backdrop of her brother's light snores. Her skin was damp and heated with perspiration, the pain of focusing on her current reality seeming like a sharp knife in her cranium. She worked to control her breathing, silent despite the fear and tension that laced every intake of oxygen.

She shook her head. Another reality, another world, another time that wasn't hers; the dream was just a dream. She closed her eyes, desperate to return to unadulterated sleep, desperate to forget the vivid dreaming. She felt her heart rate slow, felt her mind begin to calm itself.

But she couldn't shake the voice. That echoing, empty voice. That voice that spoke without doubt or interest, plainly informing the listener without concern for emotional response. That voice with its ancient accent, from a time long passed one earth that was. England. That voice infected her, changed her, laced every fibre of her being with the need to fight no matter the enemy.

That calm voice and those four words.

_She is the slayer._


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE:** Chosen

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

**A/N:** So this starts a few weeks post Objects in Space. I haven't read any of the books pertaining to the time between the television series and the movie, I'm sorry if that annoys anyone!

When Inara Serra arrived in the galley she was unsurprised to find Simon there. The young doctor existed on less sleep then anyone she'd ever seen before, something he brushed off as a product of med school. The coffee had already been brewed, and she'd been foolish enough to sample his particular style of morning beverage before, a mistake she wouldn't be making twice. No wonder he slept so little, that stuff could strip paint.

They had a routine. Simon was always the earliest riser, followed by Inara and then Zoe. Wash would come grumbling in after his wife, whilst Kaylee bounced in a little while afterwards. Book would enter after his morning prayers, and usually helped with breakfast preparations. Jayne always headed straight for his workout bench in the cargo bay, taking himself through his morning exercises. He would enter, freshly showered, just in time for Mal to come in from the bridge. Finally River would slip in, seating herself silently at the table. Except this routine had been changed in the past few weeks.

Kaylee couldn't sleep. Early's visit had changed her, the bright smile and morning cheerfulness having been replaced by silence and weak attempts at happiness. She would often walk through the ship at night, wrench in one hand, checking again and again that everything was alright. Finally she would crash, exhausted, onto the couch in the galley, where Simon would find her the next day. He would always pull a blanket over her, and the crew held a quiet breakfast to allow her to get some rest.

In addition to Kaylee's sleeping form there was another person at the table. River sat quietly with her legs drawn up to her chest, dark circles under her large brown eyes. Her outfit was one of her brother's older shirts, a pair of her black shorts, and those ridiculous combat boots. Simon sat beside her, eyes turned towards Kaylee but one hand resting on River's knee.

Moments like this always gave Inara pause. The siblings looked so alike with their dark hair, pale skin and slim frames. And yet the differences between them were vast, one a struggling young man, the other a girl lost in the dark forest of madness. It was easy to forget sometimes, easy to just see Simon being the competent young doctor trying to save a patient. And then there would be moments like this, moments were neither spoke but each drew strength from the other. Even for all River's madness they would still have these moments, supporting without words, without glances, just by being in each other's presence. It broke Inara's heart and warmed it at the same time.

"River, good morning. We don't usually see you up so early." Neither sibling jumped at the sound of Inara's voice, but Simon turned his head to smile wearily at her. River kept looking straight ahead, eyes still perusing an unseen reality.

"Night visions, not my property, splintered reality." Inara sat in front of the girl, trying not to flinch at the sight of her thin arms. No matter how Simon made her eat, the girl still looked painfully slender. She paused, working hard to sift through River's words. Simon saved her the effort.

"She had bad dreams, says they weren't hers, they were someone else's. I'm not sure what that means exactly."

Inara smiled, unaware of how the warm look differed from the professional smile that graced her face when she worked. "Well, dream interpretation was a favourite subject of mine when I was training, maybe I can help?" Simon blinked. "They taught the psychology of dreams at Companion Training?"

Inara wasn't offended; it did seem strange at first. "It's an easy way to establish trust in a working relationship, a middle ground between full disclosure and clamming up. I find it helps to break the ice, and can also be an interesting reveal of people's intentions."

Simon nodded, finally turning his head to look at River. She met his eyes, nodding once. Inara kept her voice low and calm.

"Alright River, what happened?" The girl spoke without feeling or emotion, but her eyes looked troubled and confused.

"Running, trees and ground and forest. The mouth of hell, a classroom. Weeping willows and missing eyes, loss and pain. Rammed the sword into him, sent him away. Railroad spikes of pleasure. Fighting, always fighting, always tired. Death wish unfulfilled, twisted faces and sharp teeth and eyes like golden fire. A girl, she was just a girl." She stopped, looking breathless and disoriented. Simon rubbed her knee supportively, whilst Inara looked confused and troubled. These weren't the images of water and flying that she knew how to interpret. This was something else.

Something strange.

She heard her kettle boil, and looked to Simon, who simply shrugged. As she went to the kitchen Kaylee began to stir, her light sleep disturbed despite their low voices.

Nobody noticed Book standing in the doorway, nobody heard him slip out of the room.

_So, _he thought. _It begins._

**A/N: **How are we travelling people? I know this was a short chapter but I'm just trying to work everything out. I'm hoping this will be a long one. Just FYI, the rating for this story will be going up eventually. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE:** Chosen

**DISCLAIMER:** Not mine.

**A/N:** For anybody wondering about Symbols, that will progress when my inspiration returns, I just need to step away from it for a little while so it doesn't all become stale. Sorry for the wait :( Also, people have asked me where the Rayne will come into this – patience gentle readers, all things in their time.

He waited. He wondered. He watched. After all, that's what his people had been doing for years now, waiting and watching for the return. His sources had been vague at best, messages trickling in between months of silence, small pieces of a vast and complex puzzle. But they'd known it would be, had known that when the enemy began attempts to bring back the ancient lineage it would be hidden and secretive. Hidden and secretive they liked. Hidden and secretive they could do.

He was the latest in the long, prehistoric line of those they called Watchers. Long since rendered useless, they now spent their time waiting, knowing that one day someone would learn of their secrets, someday someone would try to reawaken the Slayer line. And when that happened they would be there, ready to resume their role and fight those who would attempt to use and brutalize their glorious heritage.

The first solid whispers came from old ties, officials still dwelling in the bowels of the Alliance. Even there amongst the richest source of secrets their information was still vague. Hints at experiments, searches for unique children, procedures designed to bring forth a latent gene long thought extinct. From the abbey he received terrible stories of torture, attempts to recreate the old magicks through science, believing they could control what they hoped to bring forth.

But control had always been a fallacy. She had shown the Watchers this long ago, she who was the last true Slayer, before the line was awakened worldwide. But her battle had been only a band aid, putting off the inevitable. Eventually evil had once again found its feet, had once again began to sink its clutches into mankind. Although she was long gone at that point, finally returned to her eternal reward, the scars she had left on the First were still strong. It began to seek out the rest of her line with a vengeance, wreaking havoc and anguish on the earth.

Few people would ever know why earth-that-was had truly been abandoned, would ever know that the only way for them to escape the vile grip of the First was to escape the planet, would ever understand how close they had become to joining their dinosaur ancestors. But the Watchers had gone into hiding when the last Slayer fell, had taken up positions of influence, had convinced the rest of Earth that space was the answer.

Now, hundreds of years later, new struggles had arisen, and people had forgotten about the dark time that preceded their mass exit. As new planets were found and new homes established, new governments were also formed, leading to new conflict. Terrifying new threats appeared in the form of Alliance control and the tales of Reavers. And all the while the Watchers watched, they waited, they wondered. Because they believed that someday salvation would return.

The prophecies had spoken of her, the girl who would once again fight the battle, Heaven's Chosen One reborn. Not what they had once known, but something more. Something beautiful and terrifying. A creature of extraordinary grace. She was coming.

So when those first whispers of a girl, those first hints of something terrifying and stunning being experimented upon came to them, he acted. He found whatever information he could, and eventually found a brother. Barely a grown man, with a life and status all of his own, who still loved his sister more than life itself. He was their answer, their way, and he had been contacted by persons claiming to be rebel liberators. The Watchers watched, hoping.

When he freed her it had been a testament to his own strength, his own control, breaking the shackles of his sheltered life and finding her. And he'd done it on his own. But the girl was broken, tortured and brutalized until her true strength was barely apparent; such was the cruelty of their attempts to control her. She couldn't be controlled, wouldn't be controlled. And she would need help.

That was how he'd come to be here, departed from the abbey and searched for the boy, searched for the ship he chose. Cash, strawberries and a smile had gained him entry onto this vessel, into this crew of misfits. Younger men than he had been available, but he knew this was his mission. He had waited his entire life for her to come, to join the battle against those who attempted to control others, and she would not stand alone. He would be there.

He had watched as she attempted to assimilate, watched as the crew grew wary of her insanity, watched as they began recognise her usefulness and some of them warmed to her. Watched her brother find family. The Reading had been a stunning new development, no doubt a latent skill pushed into the forfront of her mind by the Alliance. He'd contacted his breathren about it, gathering as much informationa s possible. They still couldn't access the sealed medical files of River Tam, but texts had been poured over, information gleaned and bribed and covertly obtained from those on the inner circle. The reports were all horrifying. She had suffered so much, so young, and it hurt him that she would face more pain.

But the prophecies, long hidden and protected by the old ones, were never wrong. There would be pain. There would be blood. There would be anguish. And the only hope the 'verse had of surviving rested in the hands of a thin teenager whose mind had been shattered.

He knew she had started having the dreams, had heard her calling out in the middle of the night, ancient names unknown to those who never knew the stories. Names of friends, lovers, people long passed. The name of a place. A sunny place.

She was having the dreams. Even experiments of the Alliance hadn't been able to cease the strength of her ancient genetics, only postpone it. Now, finding home and warmth for the first time in years, her body was trying to take its rightful place. And when it did…the power.

Book finished the last movements of his morning tai chi, his eyes tight with concentration and anxiety. It couldn't be put off any longer, he couldn't give her any more time to heal and adjust. There was evil coming, rising. He took a sip from his water bottle before slowly leaving his room and heading for the galley. He thought about the fragile girl and her brother, always running, always facing the next threat to their safety, their lives. So young. And so unaware of the perils ahead of them.

Soon. He'd tell her soon.

**A/N:** Sorry if this is progressing a bit slowly, hope I'm holding your interest. Thanks for the lovely reviews so far, you're all divine!


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE:** Chosen

**DISCLAIMER:** Not mine.

The bar was dark except for the low lights catching the strains of smoke that lay in the air like lingering cobwebs. A job for Badger had proved mildly lucrative, and Mal had suggested a stop off on Boros for a drink and a game of pool. Simon, exhausted with worry for the still insomniac River, was happy for a brief moment of enjoyment, and Kaylee was happy that Simon was happy. River was quiet, sitting in the corner of the bar, carefully watching the room with wide eyes laced with dark circles.

Book had begged off, stating he had correspondence to catch up on, although Kaylee had noticed his eyes go wide when he'd received a package earlier in the day. It didn't look any bigger than a cortex recording, and she wondered if that was the reason for his anti-social behaviour.

Inara had seated them at a bench near the pool table, enjoying the sight of Mal and Jayne beginning a hustle of some local patrons. Jayne always played up the large idiot routine when they did this particular ruse, looking fairly menacing with his heavy boots and combat trousers combined with a white wife beater to stave of the planets heat. With his tattoos showing Inara wryly thought he looked like the epitome of a Rim born thug, drawling accent thick with sarcasm as he played his part.

They always did this, it was like a little side project. Mal would lure in the prey, throwing barbs at Jayne, who would move slowly as a lumbering ox until it was time to play. Then the precision and aim he'd earned with years of using a sniper rifle and throwing knives would come into play. The only area where Jayne excelled at mathematics was the one involving cash on the table and his own perfect aim.

Zoe was keeping a watchful eye on her two rowdy crew mates, wary of how much they'd each had to drink. But if being near blind drunk actually affected Jayne's ability to aim they'd never make any money from these little games, so she wasn't particularly worried. Wash was laughing with Kaylee about the display of testosterone, whilst Simon sipped at his drink, staring at Kaylee's bright smile. River stood silently, moving slowly towards the pool table.

Mal grinned, feeling the warmth of the whiskey spreading through his limbs. Times like this always reminded him that Jayne was occasionally worth keeping on, and the big man was a plenty of fun to drink and hustle with. He glanced over at Inara, sitting primly with her bright cocktail clutched in one perfectly manicured hand. He turned away before she saw him, coming face to face with River. He was feeling warm and jovial, and slung an arm around her slender shoulders.

"What're you doin' here lil witch? Come ta watch us thrash these poor folk?" She looked at him with those creepy eyes of hers, although she didn't pull away from the contact, and he thought maybe that was a positive sign. Jayne nailed the final ball, ribbing his opponents as he smirked and collected their cash. River's voice was just loud enough to make out over the din of laughter and music.

"She wants to play." Mal's eyebrows furrowed and he was about to question whether that was such a good idea when one of their opponents caught wind of her words.

"Go on then, let the pretty girl have a go," he eyed her frail form and tangled hair, the large sweater and black shorts making her look even younger than she was. "We'll double ya cash iffen she can take us, savvy?" Mal looked at Jayne, who was glaring at the man who had spoken. The Captain glanced over at Simon, remembering that the doctor had said something about being included helping the girl's recovery. The younger man nodded and shrugged as if to say _your call_. He sighed, he was gonna regret this.

"Right then lil witch, you take my place fer this game. Yer breaking." She nodded, bony fingers gripping the cue and moving to the table. Her eyes immediately became focused and intense, flicking over the table and testing the weight of the wood in her hands. She moved like a predator, and suddenly both he and Jayne were staring at the confident movements of the girl they'd only ever seen look frail or lacking in control. Mal's eyes flicked to Jayne, noting that the curious look as he surveyed the girl probably wasn't a good thing. As she lined up her shot, Mal held his breath.

* * *

Book stared at the screen. River Tam, all of fourteen years old, bright and happy, speaking confidently to an interviewer. There were only a handful of the session recordings left, but his source had cobbled together whatever was available. He watched as she spoke about intuition, confirming his suspicions that the Academy hadn't made her a Reader, but rather twisted a gift she'd been born with into something uncontrollable.

Here, the next session. Gone was the confident, bright young girl and in her place was the girl he'd come to know. Lank hair, looking thin and fragile in her hospital gown, struggling to make her request known. And again, pacing and mumbling incoherently while an interviewer asked her about why she'd cut up her mattress. Something about a pea? The wisp of a memory curled in his brain, he tried to source it.

The recordings filled him with dread. To take something so volatile, so unstable as a Slayer and subject her to these treatments…he was mildly surprised that she'd only stabbed the interviewer with a pen, given her nature.

Peas and mattresses. Something about a princess? He tried to hold onto the thought, eyes slowly growing wide as he realized. She knew something, something terrible, some kind of secret. Something they didn't want her to know. Something that ate at her.

"I can see you." He played that first session again and again, trying to work out what his mind was trying to tell him. Not just attempts to use her Reading, but other experiments. Missions. His eyes widened as he realized their true intent, their arrogant belief that they could control something as explosive as a Slayer and turn her into an assassin.

Slayers were never meant to be controlled like that, wasn't that what his ancestors had learned when they'd tried to reign the girls in, keep them isolated? He thought about River. In a bar. On a unpredictable Rim planet. With this particular crew. All that power and violence and volatility in a room full of drunks.

He ran.

* * *

Her first shot landed six balls in their pockets, the angle perfectly aimed in a way even Jayne couldn't accomplish. Mal watched his mercenary staring at the girl with a confused look on his face. She potted the rest of the set within seconds, stepping back from the table and looking at Mal for approval. He was briefly speechless, as was Jayne. But their opponents were not.

"You hustlin' us? Gettin' some cheatin' harpy ta fool us?" The two men were large, and the one closest to River grabbed her arm. Which turned out to be the biggest mistake a body could have made. The cue snapped up like quicksilver, catching him in the crotch, before being swung into his skull, the butt landing two blows on his temple.

His friend lunged before Mal could react; only to have his legs swept out from under him. Several others began to join the fight, and suddenly their moon brained little Reader was whipping that cue around like a bo staff, vaulting, kicking and flipping her way through her opponents. An arm was broken, the bar was destroyed when she flipped two other men into it, a third being flung into the pool table.

Amongst the chaos the crew had prepared to run for it, except for Jayne who was staring at River with a something akin to hunger. The girl could move. Every blow, every kick, every movement was perfectly timed and calculated for maximum damage, and not a blow slipped by her. She seemed to turn just before a punch could connect with her face, ducking and rolling away from kicks that came from behind her.

Finally Mal whistled, the sound drawing Jayne's attention. He signalled and the big man nodded, moving behind her to grab her so they could make a getaway. Her hand slammed into his crotch, and Mal saw Simon and Wash both wince as the big man's face screwed up in pain. She brought her leg up in a standing split, kicking him and spinning quickly to avoid an oncoming blow from another attacker. Mal couldn't help but note that she didn't allow the blow to connect with Jayne either.

His head was spinning, Jayne was pulling himself upright whilst River kept up her constant dance, and Mal began to draw his weapon when he suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Eta koorum na smeck." River stopped in a dead faint, falling into Jayne, who immediately scooped her up. Mal stared into Book's eyes as older man looked at him evenly. The crew hurried out of the bar now littered with fallen men, moving back to the ship quickly.

Wash took them out of the world as the rest met in the galley, Jayne laying River on the couch, his eyes filled with something unrecognisable. Mal thought the word might be awe. He turned to Book, as did the rest of his crew, and raised one eyebrow.

"Well preacher, looks like you got some 'xplainin' ta do."

**AN:** How are we travelling kids? The recordings are from the R. Tam sessions. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE:** Chosen

**DISCLAIMER:** Not mine.

**A/N:** Apologies for the exceedingly heavy handed "PAGE BREAK" in the last chapter – the editing thing wouldn't work and when I posted it later I had forgotten. Luckily I've since managed to make it my bitch, so it's more readable now. Shout out to basaltone – your predictions are pretty accurate! Please review.

As the crew seated themselves around the table, Simon moved over to his sleeping sister. Her breathing was light and jerky, but he couldn't see any evidence of pain. His baby sister, his beautiful _mei mei _had just taken out fifteen men without a single mark on her body to show for it. He turned quickly to where Book sat.

"Where did you learn that phrase? I was told it in the utmost secrecy, how could you have heard it?" His voice was calm but his face was pinched and anxious, terrified that a threat to his sister may be sitting right at their kitchen table. Book sighed.

"Perhaps it is easier if I start at the beginning. Many eons ago, long before man made his first footprint on earth-that-was, there were other life forms. Demons." Mal snorted derisively.

"Preacher given what we've seen today I ain't got no need fer a lecture on the bible." Book shot him a sharp look.

"This isn't bible study Mal, this isn't religion, this is fact. Just listen. The demons owned the earth, spawned from an evil older than time itself, the First. Good and evil aren't simply abstract concepts we've created to understand our existence, they are in fact real. When man began to walk the earth it was a terrifying place, and it was decided that humanity would require a defender. Three tribal priests managed to imprison the soul of a demon, something powerful and dark, and transformed it. But they needed a vessel.

It was decided that no male could be infused with the essence of a demon and still fight on the side of good, not without turning into something dark and twisted himself. Thusly a woman, just a girl, was chosen. They forced the demon upon her, fusing its presence and strength with every cell in her body and soul, filling her to the brim with its power. But the female soul is a far more stalwart creature than that of men – it fought against the darkness, destroying its evil and keeping the power for the side of good.

That girl, chosen from her people, thrust into this fight, was the first Slayer. The men who forced that power on her, who violated her soul with the presence of a demon, were the first Watchers. My ancestors."

He paused, drawing a breath and looking around the table. Expressions ranging from pity and derision to disbelief and anger looked back at him. He shook his head, this needed to be said.

"Into every generation there was a chosen one. She alone would fight against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She was the Slayer. This was our message, one we held for all that time. Into every generation a girl would reach the appropriate age and find herself saddled with more power and responsibility than any other girl on the planet. The girls were stronger, faster, more powerful than any others of their kind. The Watchers who first started this process had ensured that the line would be passed on, would continue, and for thousands of years they trained and supervised these chosen girls. Every race, every creed, every possible ethnicity was liable to be tapped, and that girl would face evil nightly. Alone. A Slayer was always alone, always fighting with only her own strength and skill to protect her, separated from her family and friends by the sacred duty. When she was eventually killed the magicks chose another girl. And so it went for a long time.

Until one day there was a girl who broke the mould. The most powerful Slayer history had ever seen, not simply for her own strengths, but for the strengths of those around her. This girl rejected the doctrine of isolation that had been imposed on her predecessors, finding friends and family who would fight alongside her, who would take up arms and battle with her. She destroyed ancient precedents, loving two vampires during her reign, refusing to allow the dominant Watcher's council to control her life. This girl came back from the dead not once, but twice, and in doing so broke the Slayer line, providing the ancient evil an opportunity.

But evil failed to factor in the resourcefulness of this girl, failed to take into account the strength of those surrounding her, friends and lovers alike. The hell mouth, the vast entryway between our realm and the realms of demons, was destroyed, and the Slayer line reactivated. Every girl who was a potential Slayer became a Slayer, and the world knew years of safety.

But evil cannot be destroyed, not when man continues to provide so much fodder, and eventually, long after the powerful Slayer had passed on, it found its foothold. Thousands of girls were killed, the line was wiped out and the Watcher's Council, previously reformed, was decimated once again. At the same time the population of earth-that-was had grown too great for the planet's resources, and the remaining members of the Watcher line encouraged space exploration, hoping to escape the evil that was consuming earth."

Book stopped again, taking a sip from the glass of whiskey that Kaylee had placed in front of him. It burned something fierce but helped calm his thoughts, riddled with the anguish of his ancestors. Jayne spoke first.

"Well that sure is a purdy story preacher, but it don't sound like much o' an explanation as to why the girl went psycho on a roomful o' drunks." He rubbed his cheek, still smarting from her kick to his head. Girl was flexible, that's for sure. Mal shook his head.

"Gotta agree with Jayne here preacher, that's some fine storytellin' but I don't see what the connection is to River here." Book drew a long breath.

"When the Watchers left earth-that-was they left behind the access points the demon world had been able to use, allowing them to forge new lives and futures. They took whatever was left with them, and some of those ancient prophecies pertained to the new future. They spoke of new evils, ones more grounded in men, ones that would create turmoil and eventually destroy the human race. No longer were demons creatures with claws and powers, they were something else, something far darker. Something we created.

The prophecies spoke of a girl. A new Slayer, one who would put an end to man's destruction. But we weren't the only ones who had access to the ancient prophecies." Mal's eyes widened. "The Alliance." Book nodded.

"Those who would control the people they were meant to protect posed a far greater threat than ever before seen. And they too knew of the prediction of a new Slayer, one far greater and more powerful than any that had come before her. They began to collect children, brilliant children, talented children, children who had the potential to be twisted and used as tools. And they waited."

Simon's face was tight and furious. "You're saying that the Alliance was trying to find this new Slayer, you're saying that's why the created they Academy?" Book nodded.

"Yes. They had never been able to decipher the scrolls completely, they couldn't know that it was destined to be a female, couldn't know that only women held the strength required to survive their own demonic genetics. But they kept watch, they knew that the puberty was the key. It is not chance that led them to invite River to the Academy at fourteen – that is the age a Slayer was most likely to be activated." Inara gasped.

"Fourteen? You're telling me your ancestors put fourteen year old girls in horrible danger? Expected them to survive these demons?" Book sighed. "The men who originally began this process were from a time long before ours, when people died much younger, when lives were much shorter. Fourteen was appropriate for them then, and the magicks were unchanged.

I was contacted by my people about three years ago, when River first entered the Academy. Her tests were off the chart, not simply academically, but for strength, flexibility, precision. Her use of mathematics was stunning and powerful. More than that, she displayed incredible intuitive abilities. A fact that did not escape the eyes of the Alliance. They became desperate to harness the power of the Slayer line, wanting to create their own psychic assassin, control her for their own use." Jayne had stood up during Book's words, moving to lean against the wall nearest to the still sleeping girl. Wash noticed how his eyes travelled over her form with interest and curiosity, and mentally sighed. Book continued.

"I recently received records from River's time in the Academy – still nothing on what medical experiments they conducted, but interviews that took place during the time of her stay there. Yes, Simon, I will pass them on to you. Whatever they did to her delayed her activation, impaired her body's natural rhythms, a subconscious defence mechanism against the misuse they would inflict on her. It is only in the last few months, surrounded by the warmth and safety this ship has provided, that her body has been able to start adjusting. That is why she has been having the dreams, why she can't sleep – it is the first sign of her activation. But the damage was still done – she was still broken, brutalized by the inhuman treatments they inflicted on her. And during her time there I believe she learned a secret, something the Alliance don't want anyone to know, something so terrible her psyche was shattered with the effort to protect it.

We were the people who contacted you Simon, who tried to provide the resources for you to retrieve her. We couldn't do it ourselves, not with the Alliance already seeking us out, trying to find us so they could learn our secrets. But we tried, and you succeeded. I found you ship, ready to look out for her when the time came. By their very nature Slayers are volatile and violent creatures, protective and fierce, and all that power being housed in the body of a teenager struggling to survive her own insanity…I thought maybe the time would never come. But she is far stronger than anyone could suspect, and if the Alliance gets hold of her the entire human race could be at risk."

Book took another sip of his drink, exhausted. The room was thick with the silence, until a tiny, muffled noise broke through. Wash struggled to control the giggle, but out it came, followed by another, and another. Soon the rest of the table couldn't hold it in anymore, erupting in raucous laughter at the ridiculous tale Book had spun. Only Book and Jayne were silent, the latter oblivious to the rest of the room, focused solely on the sleeping girl. As the laughter died down Wash sighed, tears flowing from his eyes.

"You can't seriously expect us to believe that some ancient evil is the reason the Alliance wants River back? Surely you don't think she's the latest in a long line of super women? That's mad." Mal smirked.

"Wash has a point preacher – sure she got in some good licks at the bar, but she's a skinny lil girl, not some powered up superhero." Book sighed, people were always so quick to deny what was before their very eyes, so quick to forget or block out things they couldn't bring themselves to believe. He stood, slowly pulling a slim stiletto from his boot, balancing it carefully on the tip of his finger. Suddenly he spun it out, quicksilver fast; straight towards River's sleeping form.

Simon didn't even have time to shout as the razor sharp blade spun towards River's face, his eyes wide with terror. But instead of the gruesome end that would have befallen any other girl, River snapped upright, hand whipping out to catch the hilt of the blade inches before it sliced into her forehead.

Her eyes were still closed.

Book smiled at the rest of the people in the room, eyes turning back to him as River laid back down, still asleep, the hilt of the blade still clutched in her hand. Jayne's voice was low and thoughtful, carrying through the silent room.

"Well, I'll be damned."


	6. Chapter 6

**TITLE:** Chosen

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

**A/N:** The response to this story has me completely tickled pink – I'm so glad you're all enjoying it and want to come along on this ride with me. I know some things are going to seem farfetched but I hope I can keep you interested and entertained. Just FYI, I've got Jayne a little younger here than he was in the series, I'm saying he's 32. And from what I've read people in Joss' Firefly 'verse lived a lot longer (I think I read that Mal was meant to be 48 or something around the time of the series), so I'm going with the long lived thing for most people.

The questions just kept pouring out, the crew still gathered around the kitchen table, mouths working a mile a minute. Only three members were silent – Book, Jayne, and the still slumbering River. Finally Mal raised a hand.

"_Bi zui_, we're never gonna get any answers iffen we keep talking over each other. Best we all calm down and try ta figure this all out. Preacher, say we believe you, say River is something dark and dangerous…what does that mean fer this crew?" Book shook his head.

"Slayers might have originally been given a power sourced from darkness, but they themselves are not the same as those they fought. They were guardians of mankind, given power to protect their people from evil. As for River, I can't say. She's still so young, so traumatized, I know it is hard to imagine her facing anymore hardship. But she must accept her responsibilities, must begin to prepare." Simon interjected.

"What responsibilities? You're telling us that she has some sacred duty but there is no such thing as vampires or demons." Nobody noticed Jayne quietly pushing back his chair and leaving the galley, his face clouded and thoughtful. Simon continued. "Even if there was, once, there aren't now. What exactly are you saying she should be preparing for?" Book sighed.

"I cannot say for sure, I only know that something is come, a great battle, and River will be the one to start and end it." Simon shook his head, exasperated. "Yesterday she spent three hours dancing in the cargo bay humming The Hero of Canton under her breath. You're telling me you think she's going to start some great battle? That she's going to end some huge war? That's preposterous."

Wash nodded. "I gotta agree with Simon here – we all saw your knife trick, and it was something real impressive don't get me wrong, but how can you expect her to fight a war?" Book understood their confusion, he understood Simon's anger. He knew how much he was asking them to believe, how strange all of this was to hear. But River would need them, more than they could ever know, and they had to be ready for what was coming.

"Long ago the battles between good and evil were well defined – demons killed and hurt and destroyed, the good fought back and protected. Now it is more difficult to understand, evil no longer has horns and pitchforks, it's subtler and far more deadly. The Watchers have been studying the Alliance, their methods for control, their ongoing dominance. We believe that River discovered a secret, something that could bring them down, end their tight grip. As I said, I can't say when it is coming, but maybe River can."

Simon raised one sarcastic eyebrow. "My sister may be intuitive, may even be something a little more than that, but she's dealing with psychosis and post-traumatic stress disorder, something that's not likely to suddenly disappear and allow her to predict fortunes." Book knew Simon was right, but had a few theories of his own.

"The Academy may have brutalized her mind until she couldn't shut out the thoughts and feelings of others, and they may have removed her ability to supress such emotions, but they cannot change her heritage, they didn't destroy what she truly is. Nobody can take that away from her. Her body is already trying to reconcile its true power with the fractures in her psyche – I believe training may allow her to focus more on those powers, allow them to find their footing so to speak."

Simon was silent, deep in thought. Zoe's voice was low and quiet. "What does this mean for the job tomorrow?" It was exactly the kind of practical question nobody else would normally think of, and Mal was reminded of how valuable a first mate she was.

"It don't change anythin' – the decision's been made. When we land on Lilac River will come with us, I got a feelin' we're gonna need her." Simon looked ready to protest but Book spoke.

"I know it's hard to take it all in, son. But you know as well as I do that River's participation in crew activities has allowed her some measure of recovery. If you hadn't let her begin to integrate, her body would never have been allowed to mature enough for her to claim her birth right. And after yesterday do you really think she won't be able to handle herself?"

That shut Simon up, his eyebrows furrowing as he considered the fact that his baby sister could fight roomfuls of men and not get a scratch. For the first time in a long time he felt comforted by the thought of her independence, felt grateful. Mal nodded.

"Well it's decided then. Lil witch will come with us tomorrow; let us know if any nasties are afoot. Think that's enough fer now, best everybody gets some shut eye." He looked around the room, noticing something for the first time.

"Where the hell did Jayne go?"

* * *

The mercenary is question was in the cargo bay pumping iron. Sweat was trickling down his face, his breathing harsh with the amount of weight he was handling. It probably was a good idea to be doing this without a spotter, but he needed to think. For the first time in a long time he allowed his thoughts to travel back to his home.

Apricus, a planet on the far Outer Rim, as rough and harsh as a planet could be. Nobody knew of his origins, he'd never told anybody the name of his home planet, because it housed something far too precious to risk anybody using it against him.

His family.

For all that he was a cold, hardened mercenary; Jayne Cobb loved his family deeply. And all this talk of Book's was leading to some memories coming back up that he'd pushed deep down inside himself. Although a harsh planet, Apricus had ample forests and good farming land, allowing for small towns to form and support themselves. Except the Cobb's had never lived in one of those towns, had always existed on the outskirts.

He'd grown up with five older brothers, each only a year apart. Every single one of them big and strapping from a young age, every single one of them superb hunters and trackers, crack shots with easy, wolfish smiles. Marcus was the oldest, followed by the twins, Lucas and Thomas. Kale was next, followed by the second youngest, Lucius. As the youngest Jayne had as tall as the rest of his brothers, lanky as a teenager and then thick with muscle as he got older. Not a one of them had gone to the school in town, learning whatever they needed to on their own land, plush with dark forests, with only their small cabin as a home.

He'd loved his home, loved his family. But their lack of education and connection to the townsfolk hadn't been entirely their choice. He'd never known his Pa, or who sired his brothers, they'd only had their Ma growing up, something that didn't sit right with the sanctimonious townsfolk. But she had been enough, she'd always had the love of ten parents wrapped up in that tiny package, adoring every one of them and teaching them everything she knew. Slim and petite, Vera Cobb was a strange sight to see amongst all those big boys of hers. He thought about the picture in his bunk, faded now but still clear enough to see six huge men standing around the tiny blonde, a wide smile gracing her beautiful face.

He'd asked about his Pa once, but his Ma had only smiled, secretive and private, telling him he was loved and wanted and always would be. Somehow he'd known even at 13 to just let it go, known that her answer was sufficient. Normally a family like his, one with only one parent who refused to name a sire, would be the subject of ridicule and harsh words.

But Apricus had its own secrets. From a young age he remembered bedtime stories about monsters and heroes, demons and warriors for good. Townspeople spoke about the Cobb's in hushed voices, commenting on their sharp eyes and sharper smiles. On the rare occasions they had to go into towns for supplies people would cross the street to avoid the pack of Cobb boys, whispering about their mysterious origins and strange mother.

"She lives up there all alone, only them boys fer company. An' she ain't aged a day in nigh on twenty years."

"They're too big, always carryin' so many weapons. Like they're waitin' ta start huntin'."

"There's demon blood in those ones, that's fer sure. I heard at night they can turn inta wolves, ya can hear 'em howlin'."

"There's something very strange 'bout them Cobb's."

Hushed voices, words whispered behind hands. The girls of the village were warned away from the Cobb boys, although their good looks and mystery meant there were often long glances and giggles. But not one would ever approach, and shopkeepers dreaded their visits, shutting their windows or serving them quickly and asking them to leave. As much as he loved his family, sometimes being treated like an outcast got mighty lonely. Jayne had once asked Marcus why people acted like that, why they treated them so different. Marcus had shrugged, turning his eyes away from Jayne's. He hadn't been able to answer. Jayne thought sometimes maybe his brothers knew more, but they'd always deny it, never revealing anything. Ma never came into town with them, never set foot outside their land.

All those backwater opinions, theories about demons and monsters, had always made him laugh. Pointless, stupid things that ignorant people came up with to explain something different. But now, with all of Book's strange nonsense, those ancient memories were starting to come to the fore.

His Ma, with all her survival smarts, knowing any weapon they brought home to her would be one she could get the hang of in seconds. She was strong too, had to be to deal with six rowdy boys who grew into six rowdier teenagers. She didn't look like any one of them, each of them having dark hair and the same startling blue eyes. He thought about her eyes.

Those stories about battles between good and evil, he'd always like them when he was little. But Ma had always reminded him that the lines were sometimes blurred, that it wasn't always the dark ones who were evil. He'd never properly understood, but he'd listened all the same. And every now and then Ma's stories would be about a girl.

A girl who fought monsters. A girl who was strong and fast, who lead those mighty battles. A girl who felt alone. Those stories always dug at him, something in his chest pulling at the thought of one girl with that entire burden on her shoulders. A few months before he'd left his Ma had started acting strange. She's drill them again and again, taking them through brutal training session; honing everything she's ever taught them. And she'd begun talking to herself occasionally, muttering that she was coming and she wouldn't be alone and that he would be ready. When one of her sons asked what she was talking about their Ma would smile, her eyes far off and distant.

"The new one, bizarre and familiar, foreign and known, stranger and friend. She is coming." When pushed further Vera's eyes would clear and she'd revert back to her normal self, laughing and telling them to get on with their chores. Those words were strange, settling in his chest and creating a pulling, a longing like he'd never known before. A need, an obsession with something he couldn't name.

He'd left the planet at 17, needing the freedom of being unknown, needing to escape the revilement they faced on Apricus. Kyle Grey had been the last straw. They had been in town for their bi-annual trip for supplies, already on edge in the wake of the glares and whispers. Grey, a man with more balls than brains, had thought it would be a good idea. To start calling out insults. They'd ignored him, Marcus keeping them inline, years of discipline restraining their urge to fight back. But then Grey had gone too far.

"I hear ya Ma lets the devil seed her whenever he's in the mood. Filthy ruttin' whore that she is probably welcomes the respite from you lot." Every Cobb had turned, six pairs of bright blue eyes sharpening in Grey's direction, and the man had the good sense to panic. Marcus' voice was low.

"Jus' keep walkin' boys." The others turned, but Jayne couldn't stop himself, not in the red haze that now covered his eyes. He had lunged forward, throwing Grey into a wall with enough power to crack the bricks, jumping on him and smashing his massive fists into the man's face over and over again. By the time Lucas and Thomas had pulled him off, there'd only been a bloody pulp left. That had been it; he needed to leave, to get off this rock, to escape these people. When he'd told his Ma he was going she'd simply nodded, reaching up to stroke his stubbled cheek.

"I know baby, I know."

When he'd left she'd given him a letter, telling him not to open it, that it wasn't his to open. He had no idea what she'd written in that letter, but he couldn't break a promise to his Ma, and it remained unopened, hidden the pocket of an ancient case of ammunition. He'd thrown himself into his new life with vigour, turning his skills at tracking and hunting into a reputation as the fiercest mercenary money could buy. He'd discovered the joys of brothels, years without female attention falling to the wayside in the wake of a formidable sexual appetite.

He missed his brothers, his mother, his home. Missed the fierce loyalty, the laughter, the tussles. Missed Lucius' smart mouth and Thomas' easy laugh. He missed Marcus' seriousness and Lucas' moonshine attempts. His missed Kale with his talent for leather working. He missed his mother with her bright green eyes and myriad of secrets. He missed them every day but knew he couldn't return, not after what he'd done. He wrote to them, careful to send the letter through numerous different addresses, rendering it untraceable. He'd changed the names in the letters, created a code system with them before he'd left, meaning only he could decipher the contents of the letters they wrote back to him. His Ma would send him things, innocuous reminders of home, like his cunning hat, or a new leather sheath that Kale had made for him.

He hadn't thought about his family in a long time, but now his mother's words started to echo back through his mind. River. The crazy little witch girl had been a thorn in him since the day she arrived. Because from the first second he'd laid eyes on that thin, shivering, pale body, the first time he'd looked into those deep brown eyes, he'd felt it again.

That longing, that pulling, that need that sunk into his very bones and left a raw ache. He'd been disgusted with himself, feeling like that over a 17 year old mental patient, but his body gave him no respite. Every moment in a room with her was torturous, even when she'd slashed that butcher's knife across his chest he had felt that sharp spike of desire pulling at him. Every chance he got he tried to convince the Captain to get rid of the girl, to end this torment, hiding his reasons behind the danger the two fugitives represented.

And now, now she might be the key to understanding all those secrets he'd buried so deep inside himself. He sat up, towelling the sweat from his brow and chest, smelling the preacher enter the cargo bay before he heard his footsteps.

"Whatcha want Shepherd?" Book stared at him evenly. "You left while everybody was asking questions; I thought you of all people would have something to say about this turn of events."

Jayne shrugged as he rose. "Got nothin' ta say at all preacher man." He wasn't about to admit his confusion, his past, wasn't about to admit that it stung slightly that the man he thought of as a friend had so many secrets. Wasn't about to reveal anything about his own history.

"Jayne, if you know something, if you have some information – " Jayne cut him off quickly. "The hell would I know Shepherd? I'm jus' a merc."

He turned and left the cargo bay, feeling the older man's eyes on his back. Book raised an eyebrow once he was alone.

"Now that I'm not so sure about."

**A/N: **I am having SO much fun writing this, hope it's as much fun to read! Please review :)


	7. Chapter 7

**TITLE:** Chosen

**DISCLAIMER:** Not mine.

Book moved silently out of the cargo bay, his thoughts heavy with Jayne's odd behaviour. He was positive he'd seen something in the mercenary's eyes but it had been gone before he could put a name to it. Book felt exhausted, and knew his night wasn't over yet. As he moved into his room he wasn't surprised to find a slim, pale girl sitting on his bed.

"How much did you hear?" River raised eyes that looked clear for the first time in months, eyes filled with steely strength. "She heard enough. You think she is a warrior. A weapon. Something dark." Book shook his head, sitting beside her and taking feeling the weight of his own burden lay heavy across his shoulders.

"No River, not a weapon. The Alliance tried to make you into one, but they can't destroy what truly lies within you. Slayers were protectors, they were not simply weapons, and my ancestors learned the hard way that something as amazing as you cannot be contained or used for their own ends. But you are a warrior, you are a fighter, you are more than those around you."

River was staring straight ahead now, her eyes farseeing, viewing a reality only visible to her. "She is dark though. There is darkness here. And they want her darkness back." Book sighed.

"Yes, they want you back. But the first Slayer was not consumed by darkness and now, eons later, neither will you be. And if you would permit me, I would like to help you reach your full potential. I believe, as my people have believed for five hundred years now, that you are something far greater than has ever come before. And even though the Academy tried to destroy your free will, even though I know you have to fight to keep the realities in your head from clanging, I truly believe you are strong enough to come through."

"Maybe you're wrong."

She turned her head towards him, and the eyes that met his were so dark, so ancient, that he was briefly left speechless. This was the curse of Sight, of Reading. There in her eyes lay the knowledge of everything that could be. And something more, something so stunning and terrifying that he found his mind go blank. Power. Dark and swirling and brilliant, it poured from those chocolate eyes, rich enough to leave a person intoxicated and petrified.

His ancestors all those thousands of years ago had created the magicks to infuse a girl with the powers of a demon. Now, all these eons later, the magicks had changed, had found themselves a new vessel, had created something dark and beautiful and more powerful than any of them could have ever imagined. But he also saw doubt in those eyes, and fear. He knew his next words were vital, knew that if he showed dread or retreat that she would shut herself off from the world and all hope would be lost. More than that, if he rejected her true self then he would destroy the tenuous self-control of a broken teenager.

"I am not wrong, River. You are what we have waited for, what I have waited for. You survived the horrors of the Academy, you came out broken and bruised but not defeated, and every day I see you continuing to fight for what was rightfully yours. No, River, I am not wrong. You are stronger than you could possibly imagine, and I believe in you."

He saw tears well up in those ancient eyes. "If you would allow me, we can begin your training as soon as possible. I believe it will help your recovery." She nodded, rising gracefully to leave. As she moved through the doorway she stopped, dark eyes pinning him to the spot.

"Will she always feel alone?" Book smiled, relieved that he knew how to answer this truthfully. "No little warrior, you will not always feel alone. Only you can understand truly what the burden of your sacred duty feels like, but you will not go through what is to come alone. I promise." The smile she gave him lit up the room, and he fell asleep smiling to himself.

Simon waited in his sister's room. When she'd woken in the galley she'd stood immediately, the knife Book had flung at her clattering to the ground. When he'd asked where she was going she had simply told him she needed to read the words from the pages herself.

Now as he watched her enter the room he thought about the fear in his gut. Tomorrow she would go on the job on Lilac, exposing herself to god knows what dangers so the crew could steal credits. She turned her head sharply, and he smiled wryly at her patented "you're a boob" expression.

"She will be needed. Lay worries to rest, no harm will come to her on Lilac." He paused, looking at her thoughtfully. Her eyes were clearer than he'd seen them in a long time, but she looked slightly wary, like she was worried about something.

"And the others? Will any harm come to them?" She shook her head. "Crew safety is ensured." He nodded, still unsure as to what she might be hiding. He held her close. "Today has been…strange. This all seems like such madness, especially coming from Book." She looked at him carefully.

"High strung Core doctor saves psychic assassin sister from clutches of evil Governmental facility." Simon laughed, she could be such a brat when she wanted to make a point. "Alright, I get it, but this seems at the far end of the weird scale even for us. I mean- wait a second, high strung?"

Her laugh tinkled around the room, and Simon couldn't help but stare at the young woman in front of him so different from the drawn, confused creature she'd been since he broke her free. He considered the ramifications for a moment.

"Book was right wasn't he? Being here, feeling safe has allowed you to start recovering." She looked down at her hands, turning them up and down as if looking for something. "Strange calling within, knowledge is power." He took that to mean yes, and he was about to say goodnight when he saw the doubt in her eyes. She was worried he would reject her, he could see it in every single movement she made. She held herself rigid, as if braced for him to grow angry or fearful of her. He sighed.

"No matter who you are, now, later, ever, you will always be my baby sister. And there is no power in the 'verse, supernatural or otherwise, that could ever change that." She gave him a watery smile, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, pressing a kiss to her temple. He meant everything he said, and knew she could Read it from him.

He bid her goodnight, smiling when she planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

Alone in the room River continued to look down at her hands. Thin and bony, like white spiders legs. They had caused pain. They had caused death. She had caused death, and would again. Violence was thrumming through her veins, long awaited birth right asserting itself. All alone, isolated, nobody to understand. The future stretched before her, multiple realities that led to death and agony for all. Because of her. Because of the darkness within her, because they wanted her back to use her darkness. Simon may love her now, but would he always be the only one? She knew she should be grateful just for him, and in some ways she was. Her brother had been her world, her only source of love and joy for as long as she could remember.

But every girl has hopes, has wishes to be loved. After finding out she was something dangerous, more deadly than anyone could have ever predicted…her eyes clouded over as she stared, immense sadness filling her to the brim. Her quiet voice was barely a whisper in her small bedroom.

"For who could ever love a beast?"

* * *

Simon gritted his teeth as he watched them leave in the mule the next day, anxiety radiating from his tight form. Their landing on Lilac had been easy, but the revelations of the previous day weighed heavily on all the crew, and he couldn't help feeling a sense of trepidation. A warm hand placed itself on his shoulder, and he turned to Kaylee's bright eyes and warm face. "Come on Simon, I've got some protein pancakes ready in the kitchen, maybe somethin' ta eat'll help ya relax a bit."

He was about to retort when he saw Inara standing on the catwalk with Book. Both were giving him significant looks and shaking their heads. He bit back his sarcastic comment and noticed the hopeful look in Kaylee's eyes. He smiled.

"That sounds wonderful." Her wide smile was far more distracting than pancakes could ever be.

On Lilac Zoe watched as River paced through the room of the bank, her eyes clouded as she Listened, bare feet silent while Mal and Jayne headed for the safe. She raised a thin arm, pointing at a man. Zoe tried not to smile when the younger girl nodded "duh" at her own questioning look.

Sure enough, there was a wannabe hero in their midst, and as she corrected his behaviour Zoe thought Mal might've been right bringing River along, regardless of the strange goings on of late. She heard a voice echo from within the hidden vault they had uncovered.

"You have to give me the passcodes."

Jayne looked to Mal, who gave him a quick nod. He snapped off a short burst of bullets, smirking to himself when the man below bid them entry. He wished the Captain hadn't insisted on bringing the girl along. Having her there in that thin dress, her feet bare on the rough ground, made that painful pull in his chest intensify.

Suddenly she snapped back, landing hard on the floor, eyes wild. He rushed over to her, trying not to notice the way her dress rode up her slim thighs. "Girl, what is it?" Her voice was a rough whisper.

"Reavers."

"Shit. Mal!" He heard the older man whine about being called all the time. He scooped up the skinny girl on the floor and bolted to where his Captain was hauling out loot.

"Girl says we got Reavers." His voice was harsh and urgent, and Mal's reaction was immediate. He snapped off orders to the bank employee, hauling ass out of the building with his crew behind him. Jayne kept a firm hold of the girl with one hand, trying not to groan as his body reacted to her inappropriately. He swept his gun out with his other, pulling off brief bursts at those Reavers closest to him. They swung up into the mule, arms at the ready, trying to avoid the chaos around them. Already the vile monsters had laid waste to half the town, and Jayne was relieved when Mal dispatched their wayward passenger.

The girl was still clutched in one of his arms, and he noted with some confusion that she'd buried her face in his neck. She smelt like vanilla and cinnamon, briefly reminding him of home before he shook his head and pushed her harshly to the other side of the back seat. It took a short struggle, since those thin arms were locked around his neck, but he managed to dislodge her with a growl, ignoring the way her big eyes stared back at him.

They were being followed, the monstrosity of the Reaver ship looming large and gaining ground. They were firing, and Jayne and Mal quickly moved to return fire while Zoe struggled to get them away. As he moved one leg up to balance himself Jayne felt the searing tip of a harpoon imbed itself in his leg, the end of it tied to a thick rope. It would have gone all the way through if it hadn't been for the girl whipping out her arm, catching it mid-air. She gave him a brief look of apology before yanking the harpoon head out, reaching into his combat boot and pulling out a vicious hunting blade. She sliced through the thick rope, releasing it back to the ground.

He clenched his teeth against the pain and kept up his fire, relieved beyond belief when Wash pulled Serenity up in front of them. As they were swallowed into the ship Jayne thought he saw something from the corner of his eye. Before he could draw his weapon to shoot their unwanted passenger, River had thrown the harpoon straight into the Reaver's chest, pinning him to the bulkhead.

Mal and Jayne blinked in unison as the rest of the crew gathered in the cargo bay. The leg of Jayne's cargo pants were drenched in blood, but other than that there were no injuries. Simon hugged his sister to his chest before pulling her in front of him and trying not to scream.

"You said nothing would happen!" She shook her head. "Said crew safety was ensured – couldn't extend to rest of Lilac." Simon sighed in an exasperated tone, hugging her once again to his chest. Mal cleared his throat.

"Touchin' as this may be we've gotta haul ass outta here an' get ta Beaumonde ta deal with Fanty an' Mingo. Start securin' the cargo. Oh and give Jayne's leg a seein' to." Jayne was staring at the Reaver pinned to the wall by the harpoon, eyes glazed.

He didn't dare glance at the thin girl standing off to the side, didn't dare reveal the hunger he knew his eyes held. As she wandered out of the cargo bay, Book leading her towards the kitchen, Simon moved to look over his leg.

"My god, this could have gone straight through. What happened?" Jayne blinked and shook his head to clear his eyes. He turned to the doctor with a strange expression on his face.

"Yer sister. Don' worry 'bout the leg doc, I got bandages and antiseptic in my room." And with that he jumped from the mule, moving through the cargo bay before Simon could argue. The younger man stood silently in the middle of the cargo bay, looking at the thick harpoon in the wall. Thinking about the expression he had seen on Jayne's face. Because he couldn't have seen what he thought he'd seen.

"No, this must be what going mad feels like."

**A/N: **How's it going folks? Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**TITLE:** Chosen

**DISCLAIMER:** Not mine.

**A/N:** Three chapters in one day, yikes! Be sure to read 6 and 7 before this chap :) Played with the time line a little – I'm saying it takes 3 weeks to get from Lilac to the Beaumonde, where I think the Maidenhead is (although a correction would not be remiss). It might be helpful to look up "sai" and "katana" if you aren't aware of what they look like, since they'll be referred to.

The day after their ordeal on Lilac Book requested that Simon allow him to begin River's training. He knew they didn't have much time, and wanted to help River gain full control of her own power. The doctor was hesitant, uncomfortable with not knowing what it would entail, but Book's suggestion that Simon view the first few training sessions allayed these concerns. The rest of the crew caught on to the idea and, despite Book's attempts to object, decided it could be fairly entertaining viewing.

So here there were, bright and early, watching from various positions along the catwalk as Book produced a large case. Within it was a range of weaponry that had even Jayne looking twice. Bo staff, twin sai, throwing knives, medicine balls, axes, ancient katana and a set of manacles. Mal smirked.

"Preacher I do believe you an' I should have that special hell talk yer so damn fond of. Chains?" Book rolled his eyes. "Escape is a vital part of any training, and Malcolm I am more than willing to give you that particular speech again and again." Inara covered her laugh with a cough while Kaylee dissolved into giggles. River stood over the case, bent straight at the waist, looking inside.

As usual her feet were bare, a pair of the tight shorts she favoured and a black singlet her only other clothing. Simon smiled as he looked at her – it was the same clothing she used to favour when she was doing her ballet exercises, and he had fond memories of watching her dance. Book began.

"Now River, there are a range of methods we will be using to test you, to build up your strength and speed and increase your agility. We have already seen your unarmed combat skills, so I thought we'd look at weaponry today. We will also be undergoing meditation, to quiet your mind and focus your senses." Jayne snorted from where he leaned against the stairwell. "Quiet her mind? What 'bout all them other voices in there?"

Kaylee poked him in the shoulder from where she sat on the stairs, and Book silenced him with a look. "River's mind needs to heal. Slayers have always had accelerated healing, and although I've never heard of this particular form of torture being inflicted, I must believe that her body will work things out. She just needs to learn to control her gifts."

River was silent throughout the talk, stepping back from the case. She looked like a lost little girl, her hair hanging over her shoulders. But Book knew better. He lifted the katana from the case.

"River, I think we should begin by testing your reflexes." That was all the warning he gave her, but it was all she needed. As he swung forward with the sword she slipped into a full split, bringing her legs around and kipping back up from the floor. She dived to avoid his next blow, straightening into a round off that flipped her over the open weapons case. As she moved overhead she grabbed out the twin sai, each one held perfectly in her hands.

She used them to block his next blow, laying the left one flat against her arm so it shielded the bone. Book swung the sword expertly but she managed to get inside his reach, using the sai to flip the katana out of his hands and spinning it into the air.

As the katana came back down she flung the sai, embedding them in the nearest crate side by side. She caught the sword, spinning it as she turned and returning to her battle position, perfectly balanced for the next attack.

Book was pleased. She needed to see that she could control her own strength, that she could use her power as a tool rather than being used by it. He quickly picked up an axe and flung it in her direction. As she flipped backwards to avoid the axe she threw the katana straight up. She gripped the handle of the axe as it passed her, other hand outstretched and ready for the sword that she caught neatly as it fell.

She spun, only to find Book picking up several of the throwing knives. She flung the axe and katana into the crate that already held the twin sai, using a front handspring flip combination to avoid the flying daggers. She rolled towards the case, grabbing the bo staff as Book picked up the rest of the knives. This time when he threw she didn't try to avoid them, simply spun the staff, catching each knife in the wood. She stood prepared for the next attack, panting but still ready. Book smiled. Her speed and agility were truly remarkable. It was time to push her even harder.

He whipped out his left hand, the manacles hooking around the bo staff, and yanked, hard. He managed to get the staff out of her hands but she quickly turned the forward momentum into a series of flips, landing in a full split in front of Jayne. Quick as lightening her hands slipped up his pant leg, dislodging the two throwing knives he had concealed before he his jaw could even drop fully. She rolled as she threw the two knives, each one catching Book by his left and right sleeves, pinning him to the bulkhead.

Book was breathing heavily to regain his breath, but his smile was proud. Already she had so much skill, such inhumane muscle control, so much potential. He dropped the staff to the floor, reaching up to remove the two knives. River was still in battle stance, her breathing slightly ragged but her eyes looking clear and alert. From the above catwalks a bevy of applause broke out from her crewmates, Simon in particular was grinning proudly.

"Well I think that's enough weaponry for today. Should we turn our attention to some unarmed combat? I think I might need to rest a moment, perhaps one of our crew would be kind enough to volunteer?" Book was looking at Jayne with a thoughtful expression. The mercenary was still staring at River with that odd blend of awe and anger, and something else. Book found the word for it now – longing.

"Jayne, perhaps you could provide an opponent?" Jayne shook himself out of his reverie, moving to the wall where his throwing knives were still embedded in the bulkhead. He was stalling, he knew it, but there was no way he was going to put himself in a situation where he'd have to touch her. Not with his blood boiling and his heart pounding after watching her. All that grace and agility combined with the speed and accuracy of a trained fighter. When she'd reached for his knives he'd never been so grateful he wore cargo pants, the lighting quick feel of her hands skimming his leg enough to render him hard as a gorram diamond.

Because her eyes had briefly flicked to his, and in them he'd seen something bizarre and familiar, something foreign and known, something beautiful and terrifying. Something like a memory in the back of his mind that he couldn't quite place. A darkness that called to him, sucking him deep within its depths, welcoming him. It had been gone in an instant, but it had felt like millennia to Jayne.

He quickly retreated to defensive behaviour. "Nah preacher, I ain't gettin' beat up by some crazy girl freak. Ya can keep that one fer yer own self." And with that he moved quickly out of the cargo bay, trying to ignore the hurt in her eyes as he passed. Book sighed.

"Perhaps we should now turn our attention to some meditation."

Mal and Wash began to leave, followed by Zoe and Kaylee. Simon stepped down to the cargo bay floor, smiling widely at his sister. "River, that was incredible." River smiled back, pleased at her brother's praise after so long without accomplishment, flushed from her workout. Simon headed upstairs to the kitchen for some coffee, confident in Book to call him if he was needed.

Inara stayed behind to watch. Meditation was an ancient art practiced by all Companions, a way to still the mind and focus ones thoughts. She felt briefly ashamed that she hadn't thought to suggest it to Simon earlier, but pushed that aside. This was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. When Companions practiced meditation it was with appropriate incense burning in a quiet room, achieved by sitting in the lotus position and allowing the mind to clear.

Book had produced a simple block of wood, on which River now balanced in a handstand, slowly extending each arm out to one side. Inara couldn't hear Book saying anything, but River was moving as if he was instructing her. It took the Companion a moment to realize the older man was doing just that, only with his thoughts rather than words.

"Brilliant." She breathed out the word so quietly it barely made a sound. River had trained as a classical ballerina for years according to Simon, and Inara knew such training was often a meditative exercise unto itself. Rather than trying to force her to confront her own battered psyche, Book was forcing her to engage and focus on nothing but her muscle movements. She heard a sound beside her.

Mal had re-entered the cargo bay on a whim, curious as to what mediation actually looked like. This wasn't what he had imagined. He sat down quietly next to Inara, turning to whisper in her ear, not noticing the way she shivered.

"Why all the balancin'?" Inara smiled to herself. "I think it's so she can only focus on her own muscle movement, rather than everybody else's feelings clashing in her head. I imagine it must be quiet a relief for her." Even from here they could see the look of fucs and concentration on River's face, something unfamiliar after months of insanity. They sat there quietly, neither willing to admit that the incredible exercise below was not the only reason they wanted to stay there.

It was hours later when Book allowed River to leave the cargo bay, the girl sweating, flushed and exhausted but with a pleased smile gracing her face. Jayne froze when she entered the kitchen, looking anywhere but at the beads of sweat that were trailing their way down River's neck.

She went straight to the sink for some water, gulping down cup after cup, a small moan of pleasure escaping her lips. Jayne resolutely kept his eyes on the gun in front of him, a vicious LeMat that Lucas had given him years ago. He didn't hear a sound but suddenly there was a small hand and thin arm in his line of vision, tracing gently across the disassembled weapon. He glared up at her, only to find her eyes clear and even, looking through him to something only she could see.

"A weapon, a tool. Filled with memories of home, filled with darkness." He was silent, lips held in a tight line, eyes staring back her fiercely. She lowered her face a little, bringing it directly in front of his own, and he could smell the sweet scent of sweat and cinnamon on her skin, feel the warmth of her breath as she spoke, one hand pressed against her thin chest.

"This darkness, it calls to you. Burns in your blood like napalm. Like will recognise like." He fought the urge to kiss her, to tear at her, to drink deeply from the darkness he saw behind the large doe eyes. She wasn't being seductive, or even intimate. Her voice was calm, as if stating fact, that creepifying politeness that tinged her words whenever she spoke of things only she could see, surreal and disconnected.

He held himself still and tight, years of discipline exerting themselves. Suddenly her eyes grew darker, her expression curious and then pleased. She brought her face inches away from his own, and he thought her lips must have brushed air in front of his own, nothing more than a whispered breath.

"It is only the beginning."

She righted herself just as Simon entered the room, jovial at the sight of his hardworking sister, eager to hear about everything Book had put her through. As the two siblings left Jayne finally allowed himself to shudder, the pulling in his chest becoming a physical pain, his body reacting to her words and closeness. He'd never been more aroused or angry in his entire life.

Seventeen. She was all of ruttin' seventeen years old. Thirteen years younger than him, and not for the outcast Rim trash he knew himself to be. If those years on Apricus had taught him anything, it's that Cobbs ran alone, nothing more, nothing less. Demon spawn. That had been the favourite taunt. And after everything they'd been learning about recently, Jayne began to wonder if maybe they were right.

Because this unholy, fierce longing was turning into something dangerous and volatile. Because his dreams were being haunted by a dark haired succubus who wanted someone to fight at her side. Because the darkness was calling to him, trying to welcome him.

Welcome him home.

**A/N: **Man I can't seem to stop writing this stuff, it's just so damn much fun. Hope everybody is still enjoying themselves! Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**TITLE: **Chosen

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine, Joss is boss.

**A/N: **Man the response from you guys has me completely addicted, reviews are like crack! Love to all the awesome peeps who review so consistently, you guys are making this so much fun. A reminder that the rating will be going up to M…I'll mark chapters as NSFW, hope everyone is alright with that ;)

Dr Mathias watched as the man studied the holographic security footage of River Tam's escape. The man was an Operative, had the highest clearance available but lacked a name and rank. Mathias considered the ramifications. River Tam's escape had been the loss of his most promising candidate. After years of searching his superiors had insisted that she was the girl he was to perform these experiments on. And he hadn't questioned, he never did. She truly had been remarkable, turning combat training into a liquid and deadly dance, but Mathias had never been comfortable around the girl.

Something in those eyes, those dark, twisted eyes, had chilled him to his very core. Even now, as a holographic image, those eyes terrified him, seeing straight through him. He had never been able to identify what exactly he saw in those eyes that petrified him so, but when he looked within them he felt in his very soul that he was truly damned.

As the Operative began to speak about the secrets that River Tam could have gleaned Mathias' blood ran cold. How could he not have thought about that? Surely it was known that her escape had been a million to one chance, that they had only allowed her to be viewed by the officials since they thought she would always remain contained.

Pride, the Operative said. And Mathias, looking into those terrifying eyes of the girl they had lost, knew he was right. The other man was quiet for a moment.

"What else were you informed about River Tam's importance?" Mathias blinked. "I don't understand – she was the best subject, the best candidate for neural stripping and behavioural control. What more was there to know?"

Stories and myths had circulated that River Tam was something more to the Government, something that represented danger and change. The most ridiculous of these rumours revolved around an ancient prophecy, some kind of warrior woman bogeymen. Mathias knew they were absurd, there was no such thing, and Tam was just a prime candidate for their treatments.

The Operative stared at him, eyes searching his face, confirming the truth in what he had said. He nodded once, looking satisfied.

Mathias barely had time to register the blade as it pierced his heart, his own body weight forcing him closer to the hilt from his position on the floor. The Operative's voice was quiet, almost soothing.

"This is a good death. There is no shame in this, in a man's death. A man who has done good works. We're making a better world. All of them, better worlds."

As he gasped his last few breaths the doctor's eyes travelled up to the holographic image, the girl still frozen in her crouch. There, he finally saw it, and as his mind started to go black his last thoughts were of those eyes and what they held.

_God help us._

* * *

They were only a day away from Beaumonde and their meet with Fanty and Mingo. The last few weeks had established a new routine for several members of the crew. Book would rise early, always finding River waiting for him in the cargo bay. The girl had thrown herself into the training he offered, becoming addicted to the control and peace she could find in their workouts and meditation. And it was paying off.

Her stellar reflexes were transforming into something other worldly. Book was now completely unable to catch her by surprise, so fast were her responses. Her lean body still produced strength like none he'd ever seen, and the meditations were allowing her to calm her mind enough to establish some basic blocks. She would never truly be alone in her head, the damage the Academy had done was too severe, but Slayer healing allowed her to begin to form some barriers. Book would enlist Kaylee and Inara to aid in building these walls. The mechanic projected everything loudly enough that River had to work to keep her thoughts out, whilst Inara's own impressive mental control gave River a chance to work hard to find secrets.

Two days ago Book had called on Zoe to assist, since the first mate held her thoughts so tightly to her chest it was normally a struggle for anybody to discern them. So honed were River's skills that she managed to immediately retrieve the information Book suggested, although Zoe was assured that she was now capable of leaving her crewmates in peace. The first mate had been relieved at that, and River now had enough restraint that she didn't share the secret thought dwelling in the back of Zoe's mind.

It wasn't her secret to share.

She hadn't changed physically, still the thin, graceful girl she had always been, but being able to separate some of her thoughts from those of her crew mates had given her a measure of calm. Simon had poured over behavioural control journals, trying to pre-empt what the Alliance might do to her. He shared his findings with Book, who incorporated them into River's training. Mal and Wash had discussed the usefulness of having a Reader on board, and the Captain decided that upgrading River from passenger to crew was the next available step.

When he told her that her smile had left him warm for the rest of the day.

People were adjusting to the changes in routine, and members of the crew would often come to watch River's training sessions, particularly when there was combat involved. There was something particularly entertaining about watching a delicate ballerina whip her way around the room. Her grasp of weaponry was unsurpassed, and she showed proficiency for firearms that even passed Jayne.

For the rest of the crew the training sessions began to represent something more than entertainment. Without the need to constantly monitor his sister Simon relaxed, and Kaylee was delighted with his free time. The awkward pair would be found in the engine room, him watching as she talked and made adjustments. Inara smiled to herself whenever she found them like that, both turning slightly guilty eyes to her despite the innocent of their actions.

The Companion particularly enjoyed watching River meditate, finding it soothing. It didn't hurt that Mal seemed to feel the same, and they would each sit in silence, still unable to say what they wanted to but enjoying the company nonetheless.

Wash enjoyed the changes in River, the girl now wanting to interact more with the rest of the crew. She would find him in the cockpit, getting into long discussions about dinosaurs, her knowledge stunning and amusing when coupled with her youth and playfulness. Zoe would find them engrossed in diatribes about the origins of birds and paleontological behaviour studies. She would smile to herself as Wash animatedly showed River the secrets of piloting Serenity. River and Kaylee would play jacks and giggle like normal girls, and the entire crew was beginning to feel the formation of something other than work bonds. It felt like family.

Except for Jayne.

The mercenary was the only member of the crew who would avoid those training sessions like the plague, grumbling about it being too distracting when he wanted to work out, staying confined to his room more often than not. When the cargo bay was empty he would spend hours taking himself through gruelling workouts, anything to burn off the sexual energy racing through his bloodstream. He was desperate to hit Beaumonde and find a brothel, anything to take his mind off the girl.

Occasionally he would find her in the cargo bay late at night, slowly working through the sword kata she'd learned that day, or practicing with the sai. Times like that he'd hurry back to his bunk to avoid her, his dreams becoming filled with dark haired dancers performing a violent ballet. The dreams were becoming more intense, and they weren't just about her.

Something in the back of his mind was trying to make its presence known; something he hadn't even thought was there. A memory, ancient and dark, was trying to resurface, and he was terrified of opening that door. Dark dreams of running through forests on four legs, flying on sinewy black wings, hunting and tearing and feasting. He would wake up in a cold sweat, his mouth tasting of rich blood, a feeling of loss and longing resting heavily in his chest, and he would be unable to get back to sleep.

One night after a particularly unnerving dream he went to the cargo bay, hoping it was empty so he could try to exhaust his body enough to fall into a dreamless sleep. She had been in there, but not running through the training as she usually did. That night she had traded bare feet for pointed ballet slippers, and as she fluttered and spun around the room his chest began to ache. He'd been hypnotised for a few moments, the sight of that pale skin and dark hair stirring him deeply, before he'd snapped himself out of it and fled to his room.

He had lost weight, the lack of sleep affecting his appetite, and the workouts left his body harder than ever and his face gaunt. _Jus' the tension_, he would tell himself. _I jus' gotta get some trim an' get this outta my system_. He knew he was kidding himself.

More than ever he missed his home planet, wanted to see his brothers, talk to his Ma. Wanted to find out what he was missing, what dark memory was buried deep within his bones. At the same time he didn't want to open that door, didn't want to find out what dark secrets rested within the Cobb clan. But if he had to choose between the agony of being on a boat with her and the terror of discovering what his family had kept hidden he would choose the second option.

Because he didn't know if he'd survive the first.

**A/N: **How are we travelling kids? Another chapter soon to follow and this is where we start getting to the meaty parts. Onwards to the aptly named Maidenhead we go ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**TITLE:** Chosen

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

**A/N: **Well I told ya we'd get to this point kids – take ample warning: here be smut. If that's really not your thing don't worry, I shall provide a wrap up in the Author's Note of the next chapter so you won't be left hanging.

They touched down on Beaumonde only half an hour before their meet with Fanty and Mingo. They were scheduled to be at the Maidenhead, and Mal decided he only needed Jayne for the task. The big man may have been acting strange lately but nobody could fault him, he did all his duties without argument. Plus he looked like a few hours in a cathouse would do him some good.

As they left River was once again with Book in the cargo bay, now practicing rolls and standing flips on the thin mats Kaylee had dug up for them. The girl was sweating, working hard, but the sight was an impressive one. Mal noticed Jayne resolutely staring straight ahead, not looking at all at the remarkable spectacle that River was providing. He nudged the big man.

"Girl's got some moves don't she?" Jayne shrugged, still not even glancing in her direction. "Sure Cap'n, let's just get goin'." Mal sighed and then perked up. "Hey, how's 'bout I let you head to a cathouse tomorrow? Figure we can take the day off and wait fer ya."

Jayne continued to avoid looking in the direction of the girl, who was politely ignoring their conversation. "Sure Cap'n, that'd be good." He just wanted to get off the boat, away from her, and was relieved when Mal nodded and they continued out.

He didn't see the small smile or lifted brow on the Reader's face.

The Maidenhead was the local watering hole for people of less than reputable persuasions, meaning they'd fit in just fine. Dark and crowded it looked like it was heading for a rowdy evening, and Jayne wondered if a good brawl might break out later. The twins decided to be disagreeable. Fanty smirked at the Captain.

"Our end is forty, precious."

Jayne narrowed his eyes. "My muscular buttocks it's forty-"

Fanty cut him off. "It is now, find anyone around going cheaper."

The argument looked to get ugly when Mal sat back, smirking.

"Hear tell you got some bad men after you boys, you wouldn't be tryin' ta skim yer debt from my earnin's would ya?" Mingo and Fanty both stared in disbelief, whilst Jayne sat back, watching his Captain.

"Seems ta me I can be off planet in minutes, but the Dragon ain't likely ta let you boys leave if he knew you were tryin' ta double deal him, would he?" Jayne trained his face to look calm and passive, but he had no idea what the hell his Captain was going on about. Fanty and Mingo looked to one another shiftily.

"Where'd you hear a thing like that?" Mal gave them an innocent look. "Oh I've got my way's boys. Now, here's what's goin' ta happen. Yer gonna give us the cut we discussed, and be on yer merry way. Else I have Jayne here make a special wave to yer benefactor, dong ma?"

The twins exchanged glances again, silently agreeing on something.

"Wu dong, Cap'n Reynolds, you've got your cut. Ain't no need to get nasty, is there?" Mal nodded in the negative and rose, amicably extending a hand which Mingo reluctantly shook. He nodded for Jayne to pick up their case of loot, while his mercenary followed him out of the bar. He waited until they were outside before talking.

"What the hell was that in there? How'd ya know 'bout that?"

Mal rolled his eyes. "Ain't nobody round here who thinks I've got half a gorram brain but it ain't true. Figured it wouldn't hurt ta ask our resident Reader 'bout the twins. She mumbled somethin' 'bout debts and Dragons, managed ta get Zoe ta fill in the rest. Turns out our identical friends back there are bankrolled by someone called The Dragon, and they'd kept this little job from him to try and skim off more cash. Girl comes in mighty handy don't she?"

Mal watched as Jayne schooled his expression, not revealing a thing. "If you say so Cap'n."

Mal nodded. "Well I do. Somethin' else I need ya ta do, and I'll give ya a bonus iffen ya do it without complainin'. Book reckons it'd be good fer River ta be exposed to some new people, work on her barriers or some such. Suggested one o' us take her ta a bar and let her try to control herself. Now me 'n Zoe gots things ta do, an' Book don't wanna be there since he doesn't want her ta get reliant. So yer gonna take her back ta the Maidenhead. Have a drink, sit around for a bit, let her accustom herself, dong ma?"

Jayne's eyes had grown dark. "Why me?" Mal shrugged. "Yer the only one strong enough ta control her iffen she goes funny again, and Book don't want more than one o' us there ta distract her."

Jayne rolled his eyes, "Control her? You fergettin' what she did ta my gorram sack last time she went woolly? Only ways I can control her is ta put a bullet in her."

His Captain stopped, turning to him. "Well seein' as that ain't an option, I figure you better think o' somethin' else. Even Simon says he reckons it's a good idea, and ya know how protective he gets."

"Mal, babysittin' crazy girls who go psycho ain't really in my job description." Mal smirked, "It is now. You do this an' I'll give ya the rest o' the night and tomorrow off, plus an extra percent o' the cut. Sound fair?"

The tone in his Captain's voice told him it wasn't so much a request as an order, and it had better sound fair. He relented, nodding. "Fine, I'll take her out."

Mal clapped him jovially on the back as they walked into the cargo bay. "See, I knew you'd be good 'bout this." Jayne rolled his eyes, trying not to glare.

The girl was already waiting, changed and showered, her hair wet down her back. She was wearing a dark blue dress, looked like one of the ones Inara had picked up for her, and some kind of oriental silk cardigan he thought was from Kaylee. The dress clung to her thin frame in a way that made his mouth water, and he mentally prepared himself for the next few hours. She looked out of place something fierce against the backdrop of the dirty cargo bay.

"C'mon girl, I wanna get this over with." She nodded regally, moving towards the exit. As she passed Mal the Captain grabbed her arm. "You be good now, dong ma? An' thanks fer that info on the twins."

She smiled prettily at him, and Mal felt a burst of affection when she rose onto her tiptoes and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "Yes, Daddy." Mal gave her a pretend scowl. "Get outta here lil witch."

She followed Jayne, who was already moving back towards the Maidenhead. He refused to look at her, didn't say a word the whole trip, and if his long stride was difficult for her to match she didn't say anything.

When they arrived back at the Maidenhead it was even fuller than before, and by the looks of the crowd was liable to get rowdy. Jayne smirked to himself, maybe he'd get to have some fun after all. He studiously ignored the girl, planting himself at the bar and gesturing to the bartender. Four whiskeys later and he was feeling slightly less tense but bored as all hell.

All she'd done was very slowly roam around the bar, occasionally stopping and closing her eyes, listening to something only she could hear. He was just ordering his fifth drink when he noticed her staring at the television. Some commercial for Fruity Oaty bars, an irritatingly bright and happy one. He watched was her face went slack and she whispered a word, suddenly on edge.

But she closed her eyes, obviously fighting something internally, and when she reopened them she looked more in control, even smiling to herself. She moved to where he was perched on a barstool.

"Fought trigger and one, congratulations are in order." He rolled his eyes, trying not to notice the way her slim frame stood out amongst the rowdy drunken crowd.

"Whatever girl, you 'bout done here?" She shook her head at him. "Must continue to practice." He scowled at her, hating the way her long dark lashes framed those big eyes.

"I'm sayin' yer done, I got other plans tonight." She laughed at that, a tinkling sound that made his body respond in an irritating manner. "Painted dolls are a poor replacement, poor man with girl's name."

As usual he couldn't figure out exactly what she meant, but the old taunt grated on his already ragged temper. "Shut up wit' that girl's name go se, ya hear?"

She gave him a look that he could only see as challenging. "Make her." He tensed, desperately trying to control his physical reaction to that defiant look in her eyes. That thrumming in his veins was getting louder, calling him to action that he couldn't quite name. He breathed deeply, closing his eyes and concentrating. He thunked his glass down on the bar, standing and moving away from her.

"Let's go girl, I've had 'bout enough of you fer a lifetime." When she wasn't moving he reached back and grabbed her arm.

Big mistake.

She twisted, flipping him over her body and into the bar. It was so quick he barely had time to stand before her foot came flying at him again. She slowly slipped her cardigan off her shoulders, exposing her thin, bare arms. Suddenly the bar was filled with shouts and jeers, and his blood began to boiling, the thrumming now a tribal beat waking something in him.

He kipped to his feet, backhanding her only to find her ducking before the blow landed. She flipped backwards onto a table, her foot clipping his face with enough force to send him to the ground once again. Shouts and screams began to fill the bar as patrons crowded around. He rolled to his feet once more, reaching out to grip her legs, managing to pull her down only to find her fist connecting with his jaw and sending him flying.

He looked up to see a drunken patron grab River's hair. "Don' worry 'bout 'im sweetheart, I'll take care o' ya." He didn't even scream as he went flying past where Jayne still sat, and suddenly the two man fight turned into an all-out brawl.

His blood had boiled over when the man had touched her, something clicking in his head. A, inhumane growl ripped through his throat, his body humming with something intoxicating and powerful. As the fool went flying past him he added his own blow, sending him flying further, straight through the back wall of the bar.

Suddenly they weren't fighting each other anymore. As she flipped from one table to another, powerful kicks knocking out several men at a time, he dealt with others trying to get near her. He grabbed three men simultaneously, hurling them over his head with next to no effort, smashing a hard kick into a fourth.

Her moves were like quicksilver, fast and relentless, and as he moved closer to her he felt like this was what he was born for. He bent, letting her execute a tandem flip over his back, before straightening and knocking another two men down.

They didn't seem to need words, seemed to know exactly what the other needed. After knocking another man through the wall he spun, cupping his hands in front of him so she could place one boot in them, flipping her into the air and behind two of her attackers.

When the bartender produced a shotgun Jayne's knife was already flying through the air, landing straight in the man's chest. River gripped the wrist of another man about to fire on Jayne, spinning him and pulling the trigger into the chest of a third man, before kicking the second in the head.

The bodies were piling up as they moved through the crowd. Not a person there was able to land a blow – he was too strong, she was too fast. Jayne wrenched a metal pole from the wall, easily handling its dense weight, throwing it into three approaching attackers who tumbled, their legs snapped under the bulk of the pole.

As the last man fell they both turned simultaneously, panting heavily, still in battle positions. Not another soul was conscious in the entire bar, and the silence was only broken by their harsh breathing. His blood was singing, the violence awakening something inside him he'd never felt before, something foreign and familiar. Her chest rose with her heavy breaths, and his feet acted without instruction.

They slammed into each other, mouths connecting in a fierce kiss. One hand was tightly wrapped in her hair, the other pulling her up to his chest as she wrapped her legs around him. He spun them into the nearest wall, slamming her back with enough force that the brick shattered. She moaned into his mouth, a feral, wild sound that made him ache. She was gripping and clawing at his back, moving against him like a she cat, tearing at his jacket and flinging it to the side, her nails ripping his shirt cleanly down the middle. He shrugged it off without breaking away from her mouth, drunk on the taste of her.

She pressed her back into the wall, bringing a foot up to kick him backwards, sending him flying out of the way of the piece of roof that shattered where they had been standing only seconds ago. He reached for her, falling backwards and shattering a table, rolling them away from a falling piece of catwalk. He stood, bringing her with him, stumbling into a bathroom where the mirror shattered with the impact of her back hitting it.

Broken glass littered the floor as they tore at each other, her legs once again wrapped around him while they savaged one another. He reached a hand up her dress, tearing away her underwear, and pushed into her in one quick movement.

She gasped as he penetrated her barrier, the pain and pleasure glazing over her eyes. She was tight, hotter than hell and slick with arousal. She gripped onto his bare back, dragging her nails along his skin and leaving trails of blood along the expanse of his flesh.

He was out of his mind with the taste of her, the feeling of her, and began pounding into her harshly, her gasps and pants like untamed music in his ears.

The ledge of a sink broke when he kicked his leg out, moving her from the shattered mirror and slamming her into the wall on the left, pinning her wrists above her head and savaging her neck. Her mouth tasted like blood and cherries, the former getting him harder than he'd ever known before. He felt the bones of his face shift as her screams echoed in his ears, felt his canines lengthening and his vision sharpening.

Another part of the roof broke beside them, neither noticing in the heat of their coupling. He could hear her heart pounding, her blood gushing through her veins, taste the sweat that slicked the skin of her neck. He didn't think, couldn't think, plunging his teeth into her neck and growling as her blood filled his mouth.

She tasted like fire, and at the first pierce of her skin she screamed savagely, clenching around him as she came. At the taste of her blood on his tongue he came harder than he had in his entire life, emptying himself into her, feeling his energy drain out of his body as he pulled away from her neck.

He held her there, pressed into the wall, both panting harshly and gasping for air. He leaned his forehead against hers, slowly coming back to himself, trying to ignore the way she rubbed her cheek against his. Something had happened here, something more than sex, and as he moved his face back to look at her it was through strange new eyes.

He slowly let her down, her feet touching the floor, dress fluttering back around her knees. The bathroom was in shambles as was the rest of the bar, and her body was covered in bruises. The skin of her neck was tore where he'd bitten her, and he quickly turned away, buttoning his pants and moving to the sink to wash his face.

When he looked up into the shattered mirror he was briefly shocked, sure he'd seen elongated canines and glowing red eyes. But it was gone as quickly as he saw it, and he thought he must be imagining things.

When he turned back to her she looked small and frail, arms and wrists dark with the ugly bruises he'd left on her. He knew his back looked like a warzone. Fifty men in the bar who they took down without a scratch but they'd left one another looking like war victims.

He couldn't meet her eyes, moving past her back into the bar, stomping over the bodies of the dead and unconscious that littered the floor. He scooped up his green flak jacket, zipping it up over his bare chest. She had moved out behind him, gracefully stepping over the fallen bodies, eyes never leaving his face. He steeled himself and turned to her.

"There was a fight broke out, we got caught in the crossfire, dong ma?" She nodded slowly, eyes searching his face, still dark with lust. A trickle of blood had run down her calf, and he gulped, the weight of their actions laying heavy on his conscience. He shook his head, eyes narrowing.

"Go clean yerself up girl." Her eyes never left his, one hand moving up to the bloody mark he'd left on her neck in an unspoken question. He shrugged.

"Dog bit ya." She nodded again, looking at him strangely as she slipped back into the bathroom. When she emerged moment later she had cleaned the blood off her leg and neck, pulling her cardigan out from under a fallen drunk and slipping it over her shoulders. With her arms covered the only mark of their coupling was the one on her neck, now cleaned of blood but still an open wound.

He didn't say a word as he turned and left the bar, didn't speak when she followed him out. They walked silently back to the ship, his guilt and self-disgust poisoning the air around him. He'd never truly hated himself before, not like this. When they finally returned he'd quickly spun their story, and Simon cleaned the deep marks on her neck to stave off infection. The wound was deep enough that their story was unquestioned, Simon noting that he'd seen wolf attacks that had left such wounds. The girl's eyes had met his then, wide and knowing, and he'd turned, silently leaving the infirmary.

When he went to his bunk he sat heavily on his bed, mouth drenched in the taste of her, his system already beginning to crave the feel of her once more.

He didn't mention his bloodied back to Simon, knowing he couldn't spin a lie to cover it up, and when he showered later the water stung in the long, deep cuts. When he got out he looked in the mirror at the myriad of tears, no longer crusted with blood but still bright and visible on his tanned skin. They would scar.

And despite all the self-loathing, he found he didn't mind.

* * *

Worlds away Mr Universe watched the footage from the Maidenhead with wide eyes.

"Oh Malcolm, you always did bring the best kind of violence."

**A/N: **How're we going kids?


	11. Chapter 11

**TITLE:** Chosen

**DISCLAIMER:** Not mine.

**A/N: **So for those who avoided the naked sweaty parts of the last chapter, the following happened. Jayne and Mal met with Fanty and Mingo, and even though the twins tried to increase their cut, Mal used information River had given him to blackmail them into backing down. Mal then ordered Jayne to accompany River back to the Maidenhead so she could try to accustom herself to being around crowds of foreign minds. He begrudgingly did so. River faced the Fruity Oaty Bar commercial and managed to control her behaviour, only to then get into an argument with Jayne the ended in violence. During the fight they quickly stopped fighting each other and started fighting the rest of the bar, something that triggered something in Jayne, leading to his own powers. They then had very vicious nasty destructive sex, only for Jayne to feel some kind of change come over him, culminating in him biting her during sex (she didn't mind, quite the opposite). He was ashamed afterwards, and they returned to the ship in silence. The last scene had Mr Universe reviewing the Maidenhead security footage with his eyes wide.

Ok? Go!

* * *

Vera Cobb's eyes snapped open in the middle of the night. The time was fast approaching and he needed her help. She shook away the last remnants of her dream, fighting back the pain of the ancient memories. Tonight they were tangled with premonitions, a bar fight and a discovery for her son. She knew she had to protect them. The girl needed her now. They both did. Her wayward son, she missed him terribly, as did his brothers.

The weight of her years, far more than anyone could guess, was a heavy burden she was used to carrying. As she turned her head she caught her reflection in the mirror, the face that hadn't aged past 24, the face she had worn for far too long.

She rose silently, wary that her boys all had superior hearing. Just like her. Just like their Pa. But she had moved quietly far longer than they had been alive, and as she walked out the backdoor she shivered at the first cool touch of the night air. Wrapping her shawl more tightly around her small form, she travelled to the back shed and entered. Ignoring the vast array of weaponry her boys had stored in there she slipped to a small box on the back bench. A tiny wave unit was hidden in there, one she used so rarely that her sons didn't even know it existed.

She had been feeling the rising power for many months now, knowing that the time was coming. The time for reckoning. The time for retribution. The time for her boy to return home.

She flipped the unit open, quickly dialling a number she had learned by heart many months ago on a whim. She needed to speak to him now, needed to control what was going to happen next.

They needed time.

* * *

The wave rang loudly through the ship, Wash hurrying from his bedroom to answer it. Although it was the middle of the day cycle he'd needed a few hours of rest, something Mal had permitted him. Of course, the Captain wasn't exactly aware that his pilot wasn't resting alone, but Wash thought maybe it was none of his business. He was flushed when answered the wave, not recognising the dark face of the man patched through.

"And who might you be?" The man's face was chillingly blank, and Wash felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "Are you Captain Reynolds?" The voice was cultured and calm.

Wash shook his head, "No, I'm the pilot. What can I do for ya?" The man at the other end of the wave shook his head. "I must speak to Captain Reynolds immediately."

Wash shrugged, really in no mood for dramatics, and commed through the ship, calling the Captain to the bridge. When Mal entered moments later Zoe was behind him, looking far more clothed than she had the last time Wash had seen her. He smiled to himself.

"And you are?" The man smiled though it didn't meet his eyes. "My name is irrelevant Captain Reynolds, what I want is the fugitive River Tam."

Mal's eyes narrowed. "Well I want a bucketful o' rubies but it sure as shit ain't gonna be fallin' inta my lap anytime soon."

Instead of growing irritated the man simply smiled again. "Captain, I'm afraid you have no idea of the creature you are carrying on that vessel. Surely after the events on Beaumonde you can understand there is something dark and dangerous lurking on your vessel. Simply allow me to collect her; I am uninterested in any other activities your people pursue."

Mal watched the screen carefully. The man was dissembling, simply stating things as he saw them to be fact. The Captain quirked a brow. "And what exactly happened on Beaumonde? Yer talkin' about the bar fight? My people jus' happened ta be there, that's all."

For the first time since this strange conversation had started the man's face showed an expression – confusion. It was quickly hidden. "You have not seen the footage from the bar, have you?" Mal shook his head, unsure as to where this was going. The man smiled.

"Captain Reynolds, I suggest you seek out information before rejecting my offer. You have no idea what you're carrying on board your ship, and Tam is not the only clear and present danger. I will get her, make no mistake. And although I don't wish to be so crass as to threaten you, I will spill blood if I have to."

With that the wave cut out, leaving behind three confused faces. Zoe turned to her Captain. "Sir?"

Mal was quiet for a moment before turning to Wash. "You still in contact with that weirdo friend of yours?" Wash smiled. "You mean Mr Universe? Yeah, I'll wave him now."

Mal turned to his first mate. "Make sure the rest of the crew is busy, especially Jayne. I wanna know what the hell happened in that bar that he ain't tellin' me." Zoe nodded, quickly exiting to complete her orders.

Wash smiled at his old friend while Mal and Zoe behind him in the bridge. Zoe had assured him that Simon and Kaylee were in the engine room, Book, River and Inara were in the cargo bay, and Jayne was still in his bunk. Where Mal noted he'd stayed ever since the fight on Beaumonde.

"Ah, the great and powerful Mr Universe, how's life?" The over-caffeinated man on the other end of the wave smirked, speaking quickly.

"All good all good, plenty of happy shiny things in my life. Did I tell you Lenore and I finally got married? She wrote her own vows. I cried like a baby, a hungry, angry baby." Mal rolled his eyes at the man's antics, moving forward and speaking quickly.

"Universe, we're lookin' fer some footage from a bar fight on Beaumonde. Seems my merc might be hiding somethin' from me an' I wanna know what."

Mr Universe smiled. "Yeah I found something mighty interesting. Seems the footage has been edited, only got the middle of the fight, but it was something impressive I tell you that."

The screen flicked to the scene at the Maidenhead. Everyone was silent as they watched River move so fast she almost blurred. That didn't seem particularly strange, but Jayne did. Mal knew the merc was strong but he'd just lifted a twelve foot steel pole as thick as a tree trunk. Something was up. The fight cut out just as the last man fell, River and Jayne turning to each other, braced in battle stances.

"Any particular reason this was cut? You find anything else?" Mr Universe shook his head. "Sorry sir, that's all she wrote. But I know other people have picked up the feeds. Could be you're being looked for. I've heard rumours about an Operative, might wanna watch out for that, lay low for a while."

Mal nodded as he gestured for Wash to end the transmission. The pilot thanked his friend, who sent through a copy of the available footage.

Mr Universe sat back in his chair when the connection to Serenity cut out. He turned to another screen, one the others hadn't seen, where a blonde woman with green eyes was watching him. She nodded once.

"Thank you for that, I appreciate it." Mr Universe smiled weakly. "Given the nature of the rest of the footage I can't imagine Mal would be too happy with that boy of yours."

Vera Cobb shook her head. "No, I expect he wouldn't."

* * *

Mal was sitting quietly in Book's room, the older man waiting for him to begin speaking. He sighed.

"Preacher, all this had been mighty strange, I gotta tell ya. First yer tellin' me the fugitive on my boat is some kind o' ancient warrior, now it looks like my merc has been hiding his own damn secrets too. And Universe said something 'bout an Operative, that mean anything ta you?"

Book's eyes had widened. "It means trouble Mal, serious trouble. The kind of trouble where you warn everybody who has ever helped you to lay low and hide out until you formulate a plan of some kind."

Mal sighed. "Yeah, I thought as much. Seems like it's just gonna be that kinda day ain't it? Come on, let's go try ta get some answers."

The crew was gathered in the galley, a holographic projector in the centre of the table. Jayne was looking uneasy, standing as close to the doorway, or as far away from River, as possible. He'd been avoiding her like the plague even since the Maidenhead, although he felt like his blood was burning, the painful longing that settled in his chest more intense. He was desperate for respite, to feel that longing sated once more. The last few days he'd stayed confined to his bunk, anything to avoid being in her presence.

Everyone was silent as they watched the pair tear apart the bar. As the last man fell and the images froze, Simon noticed something strange. Their eyes were locked on each other, they'd worked in total unison, and now the image showed the same expression on both of their faces. Hunger.

Additionally, neither had a single scratch on them, but when they'd come back to the ship that night River had serious bruising. And nowhere did he see the dog that was meant to have attacked his sister. He turned angry eyes to Jayne, who met them with an even stare.

The big man answered before he could even ask his question, Jayne having watched the expressions play over the doctor's face and guessing what he was noticing. "The guy with the dog caught us on the way out, big old thing knocked her down before she shook it off." Simon stared at him suspiciously, turning his head to River and seeing no expression on her face.

Inara cleared her throat. "Jayne, how much do you bench press?" Jayne looked confused before giving her a leer. "Bout 325, why, you wanna see the guns?" His smirk was half hearted at best, and Mal narrowed his eyes. "No, because we just saw you pick up three men who were at least 300 each, you wanna explain that to me?"

Jayne shrugged but his eyes were wary as he spoke. "Adrenaline, that's all." Mal snorted. "What're you hidin' Jayne? Who started that fight? What happened afterwards?"

Jayne shrugged, eyes narrowing. "One guy hit 'nother guy, pushed inta a third guy. Brawl broke out, me 'n the girl dealt with 'em, got attacked by a dog as we left an' came back ta the ship. That's it." Mal looked completely unconvinced but Book intervened.

The older man was looking curiously at Jayne but addressed the rest of the table. "It seems we've got trouble, an Operative on our backs. I have suggested finding a hiding place to triage and the Captain agrees with me."

Mal nodded. "Yes folks, it seems the activities of our two violent crewmates have led to some unwelcome attention. So we need ta brainstorm, figure out a place ta lay low."

Kaylee looked thoughtful. "How 'bout Haven? They know us there an' they told Book we should come back anytime."

Zoe shook her head. "Not with trouble on our backs – we've already had to contact pretty much anyone who's given us shelter before; let them know ta lay low. Book says Operatives work like that, best not to have anybody else at risk."

Wash nodded. "Yeah, we're talkin' far out and unknown; it needs to be somewhere they can't trace to us."

River's voice was a quiet whisper when she spoke. "Apricus." Simon looked at her curiously, but Mal noticed Jayne's ears prick up.

Simon stroked her hair. "Apricus, is that a planet? I've never even heard of it. Isn't that Latin?" Inara nodded. "I think it means daylight, something like that?"

"It means sunny." Jayne's voice was low and tense. Simon turned to him, as did the rest of the crew. "How do you know that?"

Jayne was glaring in River's direction. "It's my home planet. Far Outer Rim." Mal looked thoughtful for a moment. "You reckon we could find some shelter there?"

Kaylee smiled in happily. "Oh it'd be so much fun, we c'n meet yer folks an' Mattie!" Jayne looked tense and uneasy, before straightening up. The homesickness he always felt away from his brothers was even more painful than usual, had been growing steadily since Lilac.

Wash's voice broke him out of his reverie. "Well Jayne, you feel like a trip back home?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding, turning a sharp smile to the rest of them, his eyes locking with River's.

"Yeah, guess I do."

**A/N: **So as you can see I'm kinda drawing the movie out a bit longer, and obviously taking liberties with the story line (i.e Book and Inara never leaving, although Book did go to Haven at some point, crazy slayer mythology, you know, the usual). I hope you're all still on board. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**TITLE:** Chosen

**DISCLAIMER:** Not mine.

**A/N:** Ok, I lied in a previous chapter. Jayne isn't 32 – I've got him at only thirty, which I know seems too young considering how Adam Baldwin looks but I figure life as a mercenary isn't exactly a youthful existence.

When Jayne found Mal in the galley the next day he looked tired. Mal looked closely at him, noticing for the first time that his mercenary had lost weight, and there were dark circles under his eyes. Still, it was hard to feel any sympathy for the man who was so obviously hiding things from him, and River had refused to answer any questions about whatever had happened after the fight in the bar.

Mal had to admit he was even more irritated with the fact that he'd begun to start trusting Jayne more following the merc's screw up on Ariel. Jayne had thrown himself into being a more productive member of the crew, still clashing and grating with people, but seemingly starting to realize the value of family.

And now all of those last few months of tentative trust were torn away in the wake of such obvious deception. Mal knew he wouldn't be able to push it out of Jayne, but one way or another he would find out what was going on.

The mercenary sat down heavily at the table, face clouded with anxiety. Mal waited patiently, not wanting to scare the man off sharing whatever he felt needed to be said.

Jayne's voice was rough with exhaustion, and Mal wondered if he'd slept at all since Beaumonde. "Mal, I ain't got no sister named Mattie." Mal was expecting any number of strange things to come out of Jayne's mouth, but that sure wasn't one of them. He raised an eyebrow, not saying anything.

"Truth is I got five brothers, I'm the youngest. It's just us an' my Ma. Them letters was in code, so's nobody could find out where my family was." Mal thought this over, reflecting on what little he knew of Jayne's past.

When he'd taken the merc on it had been through less than positive means, but nobody could doubt the man's skill as a hunter and tracker, nor that he was one of the finest shots in the 'verse. Seemed that a man with a reputation like that might be wise to protect those he felt close to from the nastier people in the 'verse. The Captain looked more closely at Jayne, who looked troubled still. He thought for a moment before he spoke.

"Tell me 'bout 'em." Jayne's head shot up, his eyes filled with confusion. It was then that Mal realized nobody, not even sweet little Kaylee, had ever bothered to ask Jayne about his family. And something about that just didn't sit right in his chest.

Jayne's voice was low. "Marcus, he's the oldest. Then there's the twins, Lucas and Thomas. Kale was next, and Lucius was the year before me. Ma had us only a year apart, so Marcus is 34 by now. We all share a birthday, that's how even the spread was."

Mal's eyebrows shot up, Jayne was only 30? He wondered if his next question would be answered with anger. "What about yer Pa?" Jayne looked away, eyes focusing on the table again. "No idea."

He looked back up at Mal, eyes hard. "We didn't live in town, had our own place, only went in 'bout once or twice a year fer supplies. Kept to ourselves mostly." Mal thought about what kind of treatment a woman with six boys would receive from an Outer Rim town. The pain in Jayne's eyes confirmed his suspicions that life hadn't been easy for the Cobb boys.

"Why'd you leave?" Now Jayne looked really uncomfortable, shifting in his chair, his eyes still hard but filled with a private anguish. "People on the Outer Rim, you know how superstitious they are. Folks from town, they used ta say things 'bout us, 'bout our Ma. One day it went too far. Had ta leave planet so's the townsfolk couldn't attack my family cuz o' somethin' dumb that I did."

Mal nodded, understanding more than what Jayne was telling him. "So now we're headin' there an' yer decidin' ta be truthful with me?" Jayne shrugged. "Ain't like you wouldn'ta find out when we got there, jus' lettin' ya know is all."

He rose to leave, Mal staring reflectively at the table top. He turned towards the retreating back of his mercenary. "What kinda superstitions they have 'bout your family on Apricus?"

Jayne didn't turn around but his voice was low and harsh. "The kind I'll be keepin' ta my own damn self." He left, heading down to the cargo bay.

Mal reached for the comm unit and typed in the code for his first mates bunk. "Zoe, you reckon you can gather everybody but Jayne and River in the galley please?"

Moments later the crew sat around the table, Mal standing at the head and looking down at them seriously.

"What do we really know about Jayne Cobb?"

* * *

Jayne moved across the cargo bay floor, wanting nothing more than a workout to ease the tension in his shoulders. He smelt her before he saw her, that faint waft of cinnamon making his head turn up to the catwalk.

She was suspended atop one of the metal railings in a straight handstand, her workout shorts and tank top her only adornment. She was breathing heavily, controlling her balance and staying upright. His mind was flooded with memories of her, writhing and gasping, pinned against a shattered mirror, skin slick with sweat. Her eyes had been closed, screwing shut tightly while she moaned in painful pleasure, the taste of her sweat tangy on his tongue, weak compared to the rich electricity of her blood.

Her eyes snapped open and she faltered, losing her grip of the railing and tumbling towards the hard floor many feet below. He reacted on instinct, stepping forward and catching her easily, her body feather light against his chest. For a brief, torturous moment her eyes met his, dark with lust, her lips parted.

As quickly as it came the moment passed, and she pushed herself out of his arms and away from him, stepping back and glaring at him with accusing eyes. His heart was beating out that same tribal tattoo from the Maidenhead, eyes sweeping over her sparsely clad body, roving over thin limbs and sweat slicked skin. He stepped forward as she stepped back, his eyes fixated on the mark he had left on her neck. He thought about the deep scars along his back, now thin white lines that would stay there forever.

Seeing that mark on her, seeing that porcelain skin marred with the ugly scar, he felt an odd sense of satisfaction. He'd done that, he'd left that on her, and it would be there forever. Even now he could smell the sweet, rich scent of her blood, hearing it humming through her veins as his own became heated.

The urge to take her was like a piercing knife in his chest, and he stepped forward again, stopping suddenly when he looked into her eyes. They were dark still, now with anger, but he saw the faint flicker of hurt in the back of them. It was enough to cool his blood momentarily, enough to set him off stride.

He opened his mouth to say something, anything to try to get that bruised look out of her eyes, but she stopped him before he could start. She pulled the twin sai from god knows where, twirling them expertly and laying them flat against her forearms in battle stance.

"Stay away from me."

He backed up, eyes clouding over in anger, feeling the comfort of rage settle over him. He sneered at her. "Don't flatter yerself girlie, you ain't got nothin' I can't get better from someone else." And he strode out of the cargo bay, heading back to the kitchen for water. For the first time in his life he wished his hearing was so acute.

Because then he could pretend he hadn't heard that soft, heartbreaking sob.

* * *

Jayne heard the voices in the galley long before he'd reached the doorway, quickly discerning that they were talking about him. He felt tired, exhausted even, and wasn't in the mood to eavesdrop. He moved quickly into the galley, landing heavily in his usual seat, ignoring the way the table went silent at his entry.

"Seems ta be some kinda meetin' goin' on, anythin' I can help with?" His voice was tense, his smile sharp, showing large white teeth in a humourless grin. Kaylee, bless her, tried to return his smile with her usual sunny one. "Actually Jayne the Captain was jus' fillin' us in on yer family situation."

He nodded. "Figured as much. Y'all up ta date wit' my family secrets?" Inara remained composed. "Yes Jayne, and we understand why you wanted to keep it a secret, considering the life you've lead."

Simon was looking at him curiously. "How can you all have the same birthday? The chances as astronomical." Jayne shrugged. "How can you have a sister who's some supernatural warrior woman?" Simon looked thoughtful, remembering River saying something similar a while back.

Book was still considering him carefully, years of training forcing him to listen to the voice telling him something wasn't quite right. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something in the bright blue eyes of the man sitting before him that he was sure he'd seen before.

Zoe stood. "Sir, if it's alright with you I think Wash and I will head to bed, we're due on Apricus soon a' he'll wanna be rested." Mal rolled his eyes while Kaylee giggled. "Don't you be exhaustin' my pilot Zo'." She shot him a look that could melt glass, and he zipped his lips.

The rest of the crew began to bid goodnight, heading their separate ways. Jayne avoided the doctor's eyes, knowing the younger man had more questions for him that he didn't want to answer. Book left for his room, brain trying to place where he'd seen those eyes before.

Simon held out a hand to help up Kaylee, who smiled at him prettily. She'd been doing so much better lately, no longer afraid to sleep through the night, overjoyed at Simon's sweet if somewhat slow steps towards a relationship. Mal surprised Inara by extending his hand, helping her out of her seat. She smiled at him in that way that made his chest ache, the light smell of her perfume scenting the air.

He watched as she left the galley, head tilting as he watched her sashay towards he shuttle. Damn but the woman had a nice rear. A quiet cough behind him had him spinning and clutching his chest. River was standing in other entrance to the galley, eyes twinkling with mirth. He supposed it was a good sign that she was doing well enough to find humour at his expense, but he couldn't help but notice the way her shoulders drooped, her eyes hiding a bruised look.

He moved towards her. "What's wrong darlin'?" She sniffled, a sad little sound that made him wrap his arms around her slight form without thinking. Her voice was a watery whisper. "All because of her. Running, hiding, arguing. It's her fault."

He shook his head, pulling back and bending down to look her in the eyes. "Now don't you say that darlin', Book tells us yer somethin' mighty special, and beyond that yer my crew. We look out fer each other, dong ma?" He wiped a tear from her cheek.

She nodded, eyes still looking bruised with a sadness that tugged at his heartstrings. He moved them to the table, sitting himself down and pulling her onto his knee. He'd begun to feel more and more protective of the girl, and was surprisingly pleased when she rested her head on his shoulder, still letting out those little sniffles.

"Now now, none o' that darlin'. You gotta be strong, remember? Book says Slayers are strong, and apparently you're the Chosen One, all high and fancy. Gotta be brave." She pulled back and looked at him with eyes that had felt more pain than a normal person would feel in a lifetime.

But Mal wasn't a normal person. He recognised that look, had seen it in the mirror many times over the years. It was the look of someone feeling completely lost and overwhelmed, unsure of their place in the 'verse.

His voice was firm as he spoke. "Now you listen ta me sweetheart. I know yer feelin' might lonesome right now, sacred duty and all that, but there's somethin' real important you gotta remember: I believe in you. Ain't no power in the 'verse that can stop ya, remember? An' we're gonna be right beside you through all o' this."

He saw Simon standing in the doorway. The doctor had looked for his sister in the cargo bay, wary that her late night training meant she sometimes forgot to sleep, now looking in at them with affection. Mal wasn't entirely comfortable with another crew member seeing him come over all paternal, but there was fierce approval in Simon's eyes.

The doctor held out his hand for his sister, who placed a sweet kiss on Mal's cheek before she left with her brother, allowing him to wrap an arm around her shoulders in a gesture he'd done a thousand times before. Mal sat for a moment, thinking about the girl who was turning all their lives upside down. It was a long time since he'd ever really believed in anything, but believe he did, fiercely and emphatically.

The girl was something special, Book was right about that much, and Mal swore he'd support her through whatever hell she was going to be facing. As he stood and moved to get a glass of water he didn't notice the blue eyes that had witnessed the scene from the other doorway.

Jayne turned, unaware that his eyes had moved from cerulean blue to crimson red, only feeling the rage and jealousy pulsing through his veins. He hated feeling jealous of Mal, especially when the man had just acted like the girl's Pa, but couldn't stave off the anger at the sight of that brief, easy kiss she'd planted on his cheek.

He had to escape this before it destroyed him. He'd get to Apricus, let the crew lie low for a while, and then not leave with them when they headed off on whatever hair brained quest Mal had lined up for them.

He was done.

Throughout the ship the crew settled in for the night. The pilot lay slumbering with one arm slung over his wife, who was wide awake with one hand resting on her stomach.

The doctor kissed his sister on the forehead and then moved into his own room, his head filled with images of a grease smudged mechanic who smiled like the sun.

Said mechanic was curled in her bed, feeling safe and warm despite the fact that they were heading into hiding, relishing the change from her fear that had followed Early's visit.

The Companion ran one hand over the silk sheets on her bed, wondering how different they felt to a worn, brown coat.

River slept fitfully, dreams of vile monsters and injured crewmates blurring with visions of the future to become a terrifying nightmare of possibilities.

Jayne sat on the edge of his bed, one hand stroking a faded capture with familiar faces, a slim white envelope sitting on the bed next to him. The envelope simple read; _For Her._

Book lay awake, flipping through every text in his library, eyes widening when he found what he was looking for. His lips silently formed the words. He looked straight ahead at nothing, trying to wrap his mind around the possibilities. _It can't be_.

**A/N: **Next chapter will be a short one but River will receive something important. Dun Dun DUN! (Sorry, that was lame). Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**TITLE:** Chosen

**DISCLAIMER:** Not mine.

**A/N: **Glad people are appreciating the quick updates – a reminder that the rating of this story has increased :)

Vera Cobb watched as her boys returned from their hunting trip in the forest. Between the five of them they'd caught enough meat for weeks, and she smiled to herself. The hunting trip hadn't been so much a suggestion as an order, and they looked slightly more relaxed now than they had in the past few weeks. They'd been tense, on edge recently, tempers shorter than usual.

She understood. They felt it coming, knew something was approaching. They missed him, as did she. She finished the last of the dishes, looking around at the kitchen she'd cleaned over and over again. She had aired every room in their small home, dusted and polished every surface.

She moved to her bedroom, opening her closet and withdrawing the battered leather case hidden towards the back. She had opened and closed this case a hundred times in the last few days, checking again and again that everything was in order. She unlocked it now, reaching in and running her hand over the handle of the blade, feeling the answering hum as she had a thousand times before.

But it had changed now. It was no longer hers. And the owner would be needing it sooner than she thought.

* * *

Jayne ran his hand over the envelope, worn and crinkled after years of being tucked away. He knew he was meant to give it to her, had known ever since Book had told them what she was. But still he hesitated. Giving it to her would mean admitting that the dark memories he couldn't quite access were in fact real, that his past was somehow tied to her future.

He felt that odd pulsing in his veins as he had more and more lately, ever since their battle at the Maidenhead. He hadn't spoken to her since his ugly words in the cargo bay a few days earlier, had avoided so much as looking in her direction.

But the dreams were growing fiercer and more real, and he couldn't avoid this forever. For whatever reason his Ma had known he would need to give her this letter, and if it was going to help her at all he couldn't bring himself not to give it to her.

He sighed, standing and moving towards the hatch of his bunk.

* * *

Kaylee sat comfortably at Inara's feet, the Companion gently brushing her hair, both women looking deep in thought. The past few weeks had been a strange and bizarre series of events, and the revelation that Jayne was hiding something had given them pause. A long forgotten memory was pricking at her thoughts, and she turned to face Inara, halting the woman's brushing.

"You ever heard of Apricus afore?" Inara shook her head. "No, my studies did not have a geographic component beyond that of various cultures, though it does seem strange that so few of us have ever heard of the planet."

Kaylee was concentrating hard on the wisp of a memory that had been tickling away in the back of her mind. "I feel like I used ta hear stories back home, somethin' 'bout a planet with a monster on it, a planet named after sunshine. But they was jus' stories the kids used ta tell, weird legends ta keep people up at night."

It was Inara's turn to look thoughtful, considering Kaylee's words. "Given what we have learned recently maybe we shouldn't be too quick to dismiss such legends. Mal did mention that Jayne's family were outcast somehow, and that Jayne left the planet because of things people said about his mother."

Kaylee sighed. "I know he was jus' wantin' ta protect his kin, but it seems strange ta think that after all this time that he'd be hidin' somethin' like this, that we really don't know anythin' about him. I always thought Jayne was the easiest person ta figure out."

Inara smiled. "You mean food, sex and violence? Yes I think we all did. Though even with all the secrecy it seems unlikely that those fundamental interests have changed."

Kaylee looked at the Companion slyly. "You noticed anythin' funny 'bout him an' River?" Inara nodded. "Yes he does seem to be going out of his way to avoid her lately, and there's no way the Captain believes Jayne's version of what happened on Beaumonde. I wonder what it could be."

Kaylee couldn't help her romantic imagination. "You reckon somethin' happened 'tween 'em? They'd be mighty funny as a couple."

Inara thought about the huge bulky mercenary and the thin, delicate Reader. As different as their upbringings were nobody could argue that they didn't seem to have things in common, like an affinity for violence. She frowned, shaking her head. "No, you've seen how possessive Jayne is with his weapons. If he and River ever did find themselves attracted to one another I can't see him being any less possessive with her."

Kaylee nodded, turning so Inara could return to her brushing. She voiced her final thought. "You're probably right, Jayne ain't never seemed ta want anythin' more than a drink and a tumble in a cathouse, can't see him as the relationship type."

Both women went silent, unaware that they were both thinking about the same thing. That holographic security footage from the bar had ended just as the two violent crewmates and turned to one another. And the look on Jayne's face was nothing less than ravenous.

Inara filed that thought away for later reflection. She smiled as she changed the topic. "So, how is the good doctor?"

* * *

Zoe paced the length of the infirmary, glancing at the clock on the wall on the wall for the fifth time in thirty seconds. Hundreds of years of advancement and you still had to wait three minutes for these things. She sighed.

Finding out the girl was some kind of ancient superhero had been strange enough, but with Jayne's behaviour leaving the Captain tense and concerned things were really starting to get difficult. Add to that the fact that they were apparently being chased by a Government Operative and Zoe couldn't shake the feeling that things were about to get ugly.

Which is why this particular concern couldn't have come at a worst time. But despite all the anxiety and tension hanging heavy in the air of the ship, she couldn't help the knot of joyful apprehension in her stomach. Poor timing or not, she couldn't bring herself to be unhappy about her suspicions.

Her eyes flicked to the clock again, and she was relieved to note that it was time. She moved over to the device on the bench, struggling to keep her breathing even. She couldn't help the slow, secret smile that moved over her face as she viewed the results.

_Well, ain't that somethin'?_

* * *

Jayne was relieved to find her room empty. She was probably training with Book again, and he tried not to think about the sight of her working with weaponry. He stepped inside, ignoring the rich scent of cinnamon and vanilla that laced the room. The smell was light but fragrant, and he couldn't help being drawn back to that night at the Maidenhead, the tangy scent of her blood mingling with that warm, comforting smell. He had showered again and again, trying to scrub the scent of her off his body.

Her bunk was fairly bare, although he noted the small nails now hammered into the wall above her bed. He recognised weapon hooks, and thought about how Simon had requested the use of his tool kit a few days ago. He dropped the letter on her bed and left, moving quickly and silently back to his own bunk, away from her private sanctuary. Her scent seemed to chase him down the hall, and he wondered if he'd ever get her off his skin.

Somehow he doubted it.

**A/N: **I really hope I'm not drawing this out too much guys, don't worry, we'll be on Apricus soon :)


	14. Chapter 14

**TITLE: **Chosen

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

**A/N:** Another short one but please don't despair – the next one is gonna be a doozy. And in this one we find out what was in the letter, which will answer every question you could possibly have! And if you believe I've got a bridge with your name on it ;)

River wiped the towel across her face to remove the excess sweat from her workout. She moved into her room, instantly aware that he'd been there. Nothing was out of place, but she felt the spectre of his presence left over like an imprint in the air. There was a letter on her bed and she knew straight away that while he was the deliverer, he wasn't the author.

The paper of the envelope was worn and dirty, he'd obviously had it for a long time. There were old fingerprint smudges on it, and she wondered just how long ago he'd been given it. She opened it, noting that it was still sealed, and pulled out a single sheet of parchment. The handwriting was fluid and cursive, elegant, as if the writer had years of practice.

There was no name at the top, no starting line to indicate the letter was written to her, but River felt within her bones that these words were for her alone.

_I know you._

_As strange as it must seem to read those words I know you also believe them. I have waited for you far longer than anyone could imagine, and I know what you are. Like and other, familiar and foreign. You are everything that was and more than will be. And if you're reading this it means my boy knows it too._

_I know you are lonely, isolated, separated from those around you by a calling so ancient it echoes in your bones, inescapably linked to your being. And I know how heavy the burden you're carrying feels on your shoulders, know you're far too young to be carrying that much. I know you're wondering why after all these years you still have to be so different, so unique, so strange. _

_I know you're afraid of what's to come, know you fear for the safety of those you love. And I know you wonder if you will be strong enough, brave enough, courageous enough when the time comes. _

_You will be._

_You will fight; it is what you were been born for. But that doesn't make you a weapon, or a tool. It makes you a protector, someone who will bring about the dawn of a new day. Take it from someone who knows, the darkness within you is not just a burden, but a gift. It is who you are, and not all darkness is evil._

_The time is coming; I know you feel it in your soul. A time for the debts to be called in, a time for reckoning and retribution. _

_Be patient with my boy. He doesn't know, can't see, hasn't yet learned what he truly is, what he is capable of. He will hide behind his temper; you can thank his father for that. There will come a time when he will need to make his choice, to take up his lineage or reject it completely, destroying a part of himself and never knowing why his blood sings its dark song. The darkness is calling to him and he will need you more than he knows._

_You will need him too._

_I look forward to meeting you._

_V.C_

River ran one finger along the paper. She gently placed it in the drawer by her bed, moving to her wardrobe to select her clothing. She headed for the shower room, ready to wash away the sweat and grime from her training session. All the while the words in the letter hummed through her, like and other, foreign and familiar.

She dressed in the pale peach gown she'd worn on the space station where Jayne's last letter from home had arrived, along with the body in the box. She slipped on her combat boots, moving silently towards the kitchen. As she walked through he was sitting at the table, and she didn't say a word. She felt his eyes follow her, heard the tangled stream of thoughts pass through his mind.

Ice planets and pink lips, pale dress on pale skin, wet hair dark and tangled, thin arms and lean legs, moans and whimpers, torn fabric and skin, hunger, anger, longing.

His thoughts washed over her like a rough caress, and her battered mind saw the patterns of colour in the air, warm gold and pale peach, blood red and dripping black. She moved through the kitchen and towards her destination, stopping to knock on the door of Inara's shuttle. The Companion was sitting inside with Kaylee, and she smiled when River stepped through the threshold, gesturing for the younger girl to sit down in front of her.

"Would you like me to brush your hair for you River? I was just doing the same for Kaylee." River nodded, her voice quiet. "Yes, she wants to look her best."

Kaylee looked to River's face. The girl's eyes were distant and farseeing. Inara raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to look your best River?"

Before she could answer Kaylee and Inara jumped slightly when the comm blared with Mal's voice: _"We're about forty five minutes from Apricus folks, Jayne come to the bridge and show Wash where we're headin'."_

Inara saw the corner of River's mouth tip up in a private smile, the Reader still speaking in that low, calm voice.

"Off to grandmother's house we go."

**A/N: **Sorry it's so short but worry not, the next chapter is on it's way, and it'll be much longer.


	15. Chapter 15

**TITLE: **Chosen

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

**A/N: **Man I am so excited about this chapter. I have to include a massive thanks here to the people who have been reviewing this story so faithfully, I want to name you all but there are so many generous people who have been willing to suspend their disbelief and come on the crazy ride! Just know how grateful I am to all of you, I really hope you like this chapter! I haven't edited this properly, I was a little excited to get it up, so feel free to point out any errors.

Apricus was a dry world, although it had deep underground springs that meant sprawling forests on some parts of the planet. Jayne had directed Wash to a large clearing in the middle of such a forest, big enough for them to touch down, in the well concealed area. Mal and Zoe stood behind Wash on the bridge, noticing that they were some miles away from the town they had spotted a while back.

In fact, they seemed to be just surrounded by forest, and Mal began to grow suspicious. As they moved down to the cargo bay they met the rest of the crew. Jayne was looking straight ahead with eager eyes, waiting impatiently for the ramp to lower. He strode out quickly, gesturing for the others to follow him.

Simon surveyed their surroundings with wide eyes. "I thought you said your family lived out here?" Jayne didn't even glance back to where the doctor was walking with River and Kaylee on either side of him. "We do."

He moved through the clearing towards the forest, guiding them to a narrow, barely trodden trail, so narrow they were forced to walk single file. Inara breathed in the forest air deeply, surprised when the warm scent of honeysuckle and wild flowers hit her nose. The forest itself was lush and thick, the canopy creating such heavy shadow that it was difficult to see ahead, although Jayne strode forward without a thought.

Mal was directly behind him, followed by Wash and Inara, with Simon, River and Kaylee just behind them. Book was just in front of Zoe, who was bringing up the rear with one hand on the butt of her Mare's Leg.

Jayne stopped suddenly, causing Mal to slam into his back. "What the hell're ya doin' Jayne?" The big man was silent, bending to pick up a rock. He flung it straight ahead, and Mal and Wash saw the razor sharp bear trap spring closed. Wash's eyes were wide. "How the hell did you see that?"

They couldn't see Jayne's smirk, but they could hear it in his voice. "We're gettin' close." They reached a turn that lead to another, smaller clearing, where Jayne signalled for everyone to stop. He stepped forward a few paces, turning in a slow circle. To Mal it looked like he was smelling the air for something, like an overgrown wolf. The forest was oddly silent, the bird calls that they'd originally heard suspiciously absent. Jayne stopped turning, a grin on his face.

"Marcus yer still a sorry ass excuse fer a hunter." Suddenly a movement came from one of the trees, and Mal drew his gun as he suddenly became aware of a man Jayne's size stepping out from the clearing.

"Uh, Sir, we might have a problem." At the back of the line Zoe had drawn her Mare's Leg but couldn't fire, not with the three heavily armed men all pointing. Another man strolled towards them from up ahead, the same sharp grin on his face as Jayne had.

"Well boyo, ain't you all grown up." Jayne was grinning widely as the men lowered their weapons and moved slowly towards him. There was a moment of silence before all hell broke loose. The men laughed, shouted, grinned and whooped as they surrounded Jayne, pulling him into tight, fierce hugs and letting him go with punches in the arm. The rowdy display of affection looked even stranger considering they were all the same height, same build, same dark hair and piercing blue eyes. Each was dressed in similar clothing, t-shirts or wife beaters and cargo pants, heavy boots on all their feet.

As the crew moved into the clearing to stand in a group to one side it struck Simon that he'd never seen that smile on Jayne's face before. It wasn't his usual lecherous grin or smirk, but a genuine toothy smile, one of relief and joy. His brothers and he continued to yell and shout happily at one another, reminding Mal of the wolf packs that used to live on his mother's land. They were moving, pushing, shoving, hugging and punching one another, their voices fast and growling.

Suddenly a sharp whistle sounded and the Cobb boys instantly fell still and silent. From up ahead a small, slim woman entered the clearing. Her golden hair fell in soft waves around her tanned face, and her large green eyes took in the sight of the people in front of her. They landed on Jayne, and a brilliant smile broke out on her face. He ran forward, sweeping her up in a tight hug, spinning her as she laughed with happy tears rolling down her face.

"You're home. I've missed you so much baby, I've missed you." Jayne set her down, his brothers moving forward to stand behind the woman. The woman barely came up to their chests, small and slim amongst the group of huge brothers. Jayne rested one hand on her shoulder and looked at the crew, finally meeting Mal's eyes.

"Cap'n, this here's my Ma." There was a beat of silence quickly destroyed by a yelp of raucous laughter from Wash, immediately cut short by an elbow from Zoe, who noticed the way the Cobb boys blue eyes all flashed. It took Mal a moment to get his jaw working. "Forgive me, ma'am, but you sure as hell don't look old enough ta be Jayne's Ma."

The woman smiled, teeth bright white against her red lips, locking eyes with the Captain. For all that she didn't look a day over 24 her eyes were ancient, and they reminded him of River's. "Well thanks for saying so but believe me I'd remember if I wasn't. I'm Vera Cobb." Her accent was strange, not the drawling country tones of her sons, but a bright intonation that suited her youthful appearance.

Book's eyes narrowed and then widened, his mouth opening in shock. He was about to speak when he felt sharp nails dig into his wrist, turning his head to meet River's warning gaze. "Not now Watcher-man, all things in their time." He closed his mouth, respecting the warning in her tone.

The woman nodded almost imperceptibly at River, turning to the group. "Well I bet you guys would like some food and a rest. Come on, dinner's nearly ready." Her boys all turned in unison, moving behind her towards the solid looking cabin at the other end of the clearing. Mal caught up with Vera, wary of the way Jayne's brothers watched his movement. "Ma'am we really appreciate this, mighty kind o' ya ta let us share a meal."

Vera rolled her eyes, again reminding him of River, and smiled. "No problem Captain Reynolds, we don't really have room to offer you beds but food we've got plenty of." Mal nodded, thanking her again.

They entered the cabin, which was larger than it looked from the outside. The kitchen had a large dining table, and was bright and extremely clean. A hallway led down to several bedrooms, and Vera pointed out the bathroom to one side. Inara noted with amusement that every one of the male Cobb's had to duck their heads to clear the doorway, but the ceilings inside were high and open, creating a more spacious feel to the place.

The table was already heavy with an array of real food, and the crew's mouths watered at the sight of crisp salads, fresh bread still warm from the oven, real butter and enough meat to feed a small army. Which, Wash supposed, was exactly what they were doing. As they sat around the table Vera brought out two trays of roasted vegetables.

Book was watching her carefully. "It was kind of you to cook enough for all of us, Vera." She flicked a quick smile in his direction. "Actually I didn't cook any of this, Thomas and Kale did the cooking and Lucius made the bread. My cooking skills don't extend far beyond opening cereal and pouring on milk."

Jayne and Lucas chuckled until Vera gave them each a quick smack over the back of the head. "That's enough out of you. Jayne, put more on your plate, you're too thin." Simon's eyes bugged out of his head, "Too thin?"

Vera glared at him, sitting herself down at the head of the table, Malcolm and Zoe on either side. She gestured for people to start, watching as her sons all dug into the meat voraciously. There was tension in the air but Jayne and his brothers didn't seem to notice. Their conversations were loud and boisterous, each sharing tales of their travels. The crew didn't know that Vera had only called her boys home a few weeks beforehand, knowing that Jayne would need them. Whenever a story got too rowdy or crude she would simply raise an eyebrow at the offending son, who inevitably found something else to talk about. Every time it happened Wash had to supress a laugh at the sight of the full grown men looking like guilty boys.

Kaylee smiled at Vera. "You sure do look young Ms Cobb, what's yer secret?" Vera laughed, moving her hand evasively. "Good genes, that's all. My mom looked young too." Jayne stopped eating briefly, waiting to see if she'd say anything else. The truth was he knew nothing of his family, only knew his brothers and his Ma, and whilst that had been enough when he was younger, the questions were starting to pile up. Vera shot him a significant look, and he turned his head back to his plate.

As people began to finish Marcus and Jayne stood, clearing the table quickly and efficiently. Wash smiled; apparently years of discipline only came to the surface when Jayne was in his mother's presence. Vera leaned back, Book noticing that her plate was clean. In fact, he didn't remember her eating a thing during the meal, but the rest of them had been too engrossed in the delights of real food to notice. A sharp pinch at his elbow from a skinny Reader reminded him to keep his mouth shut.

Vera's eyes were filled with joy at the sight of all her boys back at her table, a wide smile gracing her face as she spoke. "Now Captain I understand you guys need a place to lay low for a while." Mal shot a look at Jayne, unsure as to when he would have waved his mother to share that information, but the big man just shrugged.

Vera pressed on. "Well Lucius here brews a mean glass of moonshine, and you all look like you could use a drink to relax before you head back for the night." Mal would have said no, especially since he wanted to keep his wits about him, but Inara pinched his knee, making him yelp. She shot him a look that he could only define as _if you reject this hospitality I will make you night miserable_, and he suddenly found he was thirsty.

"Ma'am that sounds great if you wouldn't mind, we've got some stuff back at the ship too." Thomas snorted. "Y'all ain't gonna need that, not with the stuff Lucius makes." Kale and Lucas snickered at the proud expression on Lucius' face.

Zoe sighed; sure this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

Two hours later, sitting on logs around a campfire the boys had started in the back yard, Zoe knew she was right. Whilst the Cobb boys were all pounding through Lucius' deadly alcohol with ease, Mal, Wash and Simon were all long passed drunk. Wash and Simon were leaning on one another, mumbling some ridiculous song about pirates, whilst Mal was slurring something to Inara.

"You know, ish good you stayed. Ain't nuffin purdy ta look at if you go, nuffin purdy as you." The Companion, who was very delicately sipping the same glass of liquid that she'd been nursing for the last two hours, rolled her eyes, unable to hide the smile on her face.

Kaylee was wedged between Thomas and Kale, who were arguing about who had brought down the pheasant they'd eaten a while ago. As the big men grew more animated in their argument Zoe would have worried about Kaylee getting elbowed in the face if the little mechanic hadn't suddenly fallen off the back of the log.

Thomas and Kale glanced down at her, laughter bubbling up between them when they heard her faint giggling, before returning to their argument. Simon, on the other hand, rose on unsteady legs and moved quickly over to where Kaylee was now giggling on the grass. He smiled, "You, you fell! I'm the doctor, are you ok?"

Zoe couldn't hear the reply but it was enough to send Thomas and Kale into raucous gales of laughter, whilst Simon blushed deeply.

Near the shed Jayne, Marcus and Lucas were speaking in hushed, urgent voices, and Zoe swore she saw Jayne's eyes flick to River a few times. The backyard area was surrounded by a wooden fence, and a natural paddock was visible towards the back end. River had wandered over to the paddock a while ago, and was now gently patting the nose of a wild mustang, it's coat so black it blended in with the night, only its face visible in the firelight. She was stroking its main and whispering something in its ear, her pale dress looking ethereal in the moonlight.

Inside the cabin Vera was pouring herself a glass of water near the sink when she stopping, a sad smile on her face. "Please, don't bother. It's the oldest trick in the book and I already know what I am."

Book stepped further into the dark kitchen as she turned towards him, her eyes glowing in the low moonlight from the window overlooking the backyard. He lowered the slim throwing knife he'd taken out of his boot, returning it to its sheath.

"You can't be her." Vera raised an eyebrow. "You're a little young to be telling me who I can and can't be don't you think? You're just bummed because usually you guys get to do the big reveal. That's ancient history now."

Book shook his head. "You died; all the reports said you died. What is this?" Vera sighed, sitting down at the table and gesturing for Book to do the same. "After I was brought back the second time I just stopped aging. I don't know what it was, but we think maybe something just stopped the process. We knew something was coming, my friend Saw pain and evil. But it was so far off we had no idea what to expect, and everything she Saw was so strange. Spaceships and different planets. So we faked my death, I went into hiding, and I waited."

Book was still shaking his head. "No, no that can't be true. That would make you over 500 years old, you can't possibly be B-"

"Quiet, don't call me that name. I left all that behind a long time ago; I had to in order to survive. I just knew I had to wait for her. I was told she would come and she shouldn't be alone, that she would need help. I have lived with the isolation of this calling for five centuries; I didn't want her to live with it too. When the First began to regain its footholds on earth I knew there were Watchers in hiding, and I waited for them to tell people to leave the world. I found this place, and I've been here ever since."

Book could see the tears in her ancient green eyes; feel the pain and loneliness that drenched her words. "There were rumours for years, something about a vampire with a soul. Was that true?" Vera kept her head down, her voice carefully blank as she spoke. "That's so very much none of your business."

Something about her evasive answer irritated him, and his voice was harsh when he questioned her. "What about your sons – are they even yours? Or were they left in your care?"

Vera's eyes snapped up, wary and defensive. "Those are my sons, my world. I am their mother, I gave birth to them, and I am proud of them every single day. Don't you dare question that." The protective fierceness in his eyes reminded him that this was not some young woman he was talking to, but the oldest Slayer in history.

He felt ashamed of himself, and knew she could tell. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that. There is so much we can learn from you, so much you could tell us." Vera shook her head. "No, there isn't. Too much has changed, and the evil I thought has grown and evolved. Too much information would just hold you back."

Her voice was authoritative, reminding Book that she had been a powerful leader once. He considered her words for a moment, a question pricking at his head. "What does that make Jayne? A while ago he and River got into a fight and he seemed to display inhumane strength. He said he's never known his father – what is he?"

Vera smiled and raised an eyebrow. "My son." Her tone of voice left no room for more questions, and it was clear to Book that the conversation, at least for now, was over. He nodded, thanking her and rising. "I think it is perhaps time for me to gather the crew and return to the ship."

Vera nodded. As they moved out back they both stopped dead. Wash and Mal had their arms linked and were skipping around in sloppy circles, bellowing the filthiest bar songs they knew. Marcus and Lucius were clapping them on, whilst Jayne was staring into the fire with furrowed brows.

Simon and Kaylee were passed out and leaning on one another, whilst Inara and Zoe were watching Thomas and Lucas engage in some kind of arm wrestle/drinking contest. Book sighed, catching Zoe's eye. The first mate nodded wearily, gesturing to Inara, who rose.

Vera called out to her sons, who promptly scooped up the more inebriated crewmembers. Wash and Mal were now giggling inexplicably, whilst Zoe and Inara tried to direct them home. River slipped up silently from the back paddock, moving to stand next to her Watcher. Her eyes met with Vera and the blonde woman nodded, before the Reader turned to follow her messy crew.

Book turned to Vera. "Xie xie, thank you kindly for your hospitality. I hope we can speak again about all of this very soon." Vera nodded her head. "No problem, mi casa and all that." Book gave her a strange look, and she simply shrugged. He nodded again, moving up the path, catching up with his crew.

Vera sighed, moving to where Jayne now sat alone by the fire. She sat herself next to him, leaning on his arm, patting his back affectionately. "Guess you've got yourself your very own Scooby Gang."

She chuckled when he looked at her, expression confused, and simply shook her head. Her face grew serious and she stroked his cheek, her eyes apologetic and tired. "I think we need to have a talk."

Sometime later he stumbled out, visibly shaking, moving into the black expanse of the forest quickly. Vera stood in the doorway of the cabin, letting him go, knowing he needed time. His brothers, having returned the crew of Serenity to their quarters, now sat in the kitchen behind her, the same serious expression on all of their faces.

She turned back to her remaining sons, taking her coat off the hook by the door as she spoke. "Only a few more things left to do now. Get some sleep, I have a feeling you're all going to need it."

As she slipped out into the night an animal howled in the distance.

**A/N: **This was all going to be a longer chapter but I have broken it down into two, since it's a lot to take in at one time. Hope you're all still on board, please review :)


	16. Chapter 16

**TITLE: **Chosen

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

**AN:** Let me make something very clear here. Requesting more chapters because you say you like the story so much or worrying that I'll feel stalked cuz you keep leaving reviews is simply ridiculous. You are all offensively divine for being generous enough to not only provide frequent (highly complementary) feedback, but also for getting so wrapped up in this story you can't wait for the next chapter. This story has just passed 60 reviews, a record for me, and there are no apologies necessary – you are rocking my freakin' world :) Giant hugs to you all.

**P.S SMUT ALERT!** As previously a summary will be provided in the next chapter for those uninterested in sweaty naked people.

* * *

River waited until she could hear her crewmates slipping into dreams. She rose, still dressed, and slipped her twin sai into either cargo boot. She glided out of her room, listening outside Simon's door and hearing only breathing and warm dreams of strawberry lips. She continued her journey through the cargo bay, closing the ship's ramp behind her. She moved silently through the forest, her recently heightened senses and psychic abilities allowing her to pick her way through the dense under growth.

The night breeze was warm against the bare skin of her arms, perfuming the air with the scent of wildflowers. This world called to her, something in the rich earth and wild forest singing in harmony with the music of her psyche. She moved through the trees to the clearing she knew she would find. The moonlight was soft, illuminating a small lake, water the colour of dark sapphires. She slipped off her foots, allowing her bare feet to come into contact with earth that was rich with power. She moved to sit beside the blonde woman who knelt at the edge of the water, slipping her hand through the ripples left by the breeze.

Vera was silent as River sat gracefully beside her, drawing thin legs up to her chest. She looked so young then, the polar opposite of her ancient counterpart. She looked at their very different reflections in the glassy lake, one pale and ethereal, face framed by long curls of dark hair, the other warm, wavy gold curls framing her face. But they were similar at the same time. Both small and slim, emerald and whiskey brown eyes both framed by long dark lashes, thin frames hiding great power.

She held out one hand, waiting for River to take it. The younger girl's skin was cool, and Vera felt like she was looking into a mirror. Those dark eyes held all the sadness and fear that she herself had seen time and time again in her own. She sighed.

"I've been waiting for you." Her voice was quiet, as was River's response. "I know." Neither woman wanted to disturb the strange peace of this very special place with loud noises.

Vera looked out to the lake in front of them. "We used to work alone, always alone. And even though I was lucky, even though my friends and family threw themselves head first into a fight that should have just been mine, I still felt alone. Nobody understood, how could they? They didn't have a sacred duty, the burden of protecting all mankind. But they still fought. I guess that's what family do."

River touched one hand to the ground between them, trailing her fingers along the grass. "This is a special place." Like so much of what she said it wasn't a question so much as a statement of fact.

Vera nodded. "Yes. When I needed to find a new home this world called out to me, and this was where I landed. People came years later, settling on the planet, but they could never understand why it didn't feel like theirs. It isn't theirs, never was. It's ours."

She turned from the lake and looked at River once more. "It's different now, you know. It's changed and evolved. For hundreds of thousands of years the evil had earth, but when the people left it needed to alter itself. It started to infect people's hearts from the inside rather than the outside, and when it took back its monsters it was ruthless. It took them back to their own darkness, even the ones who had light in them as well as dark."

She felt a tear slip down her cheek. "It took him back. Willow tried so hard to fight it, but she couldn't. All she could do was give us little snatches of time. And I'm grateful to her, I really am but…"

She cleared her throat, trying to get a hold of herself. "After a while even those magicks began to fade, and it got harder and harder for him to keep a hold of this reality. Now…"

River looked at her carefully and Vera knew she was looking at the past was well as the present. The younger girl's eyes welled up with tears of sadness that weren't her own, the ache in her chest raw and agonising. "You miss him."

Vera sniffed, looking over the still lake. "Every day. But we were lucky to have what we did, and he's left me with six very good reasons not to regret a thing." River nodded, her own eyes still wet with borrowed emotion, looking down at the ground below them.

The Reader spoke quietly, her voice laced with pain. "She was different before any of this, too strange, too smart, too intuitive. Only Simon loved her. Now she is dark, a dangerous creature. Who could love her now?" She raised her eyes to Vera's, the agony in them born of years of feeling like an outsider, a feeling that had only increased with the knowledge of her responsibilities. Vera raised a hand and brushed a chocolate lock behind the girl's ear.

She smiled. "I struggled with the darkness I felt inside myself for years. I had too – darkness meant evil, and I didn't want to be evil. It was only when I realized that not all darkness was evil that I started to understand. Without the violence and the power I would never have been able to save the world, save the few friends I could. Even when I learned how the first Watcher's violated that poor girl all those eons ago I still wouldn't have traded my power for anything. That's the burden, that's the key. Because as much as I wanted a normal life I still couldn't give up one the gifts I'd been given. That hardest thing I have ever done is lay down my sword and go into hiding. I had to watch my friends age and pass on, had to isolate myself to protect them. But most of all I had to stop fighting, and that has been the hardest decision I've ever made."

She looked at River with hard eyes. "Just like evil has evolved so have you. You are not what I was; you're not one in a long line of powerful, lonely women. You're something ancient and new, and you have the opportunity to make a true difference. You have the chance to own this new power, to make it yours, and to give yourself and your friends a chance at living in a new world."

River looked at her with those all seeing eyes, and Vera knew her next words had to be truthful. "You're still going to feel lonely, but don't do what I had to. Don't isolate yourself; don't cut yourself off from the people around you. Because that's when the weapon replaces the girl, and you don't want that to happen."

Her eyes turned introspective. "Trust me." River nodded, and both women let the silence settle over them. The peace of the lake and it's gentle, wind induced lapping soothed something in both of their souls, and River found a calm she had never experienced before.

She looked at Vera. "And Jayne?" Vera's serious expression faded, and she looked younger and happier than she had in a long time. "Well that's up to you I suppose, but from what I saw on that footage from Beaumonde there might be something there." She burst out laughing at River's blush, the sound echoing prettily through the peace of the clearing.

She smiled. "Although I gotta say as his mom there was a definite ick factor! Lucky that Universe boy find me pretty scary, I don't think I could have edited that myself." River was still blushing but she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her mouth, and Vera's eyes softened. "I'm proud of all my sons; I love them more than I thought I could love anything. Jayne has struggled for years with his own darkness, using it to isolate himself, making him cold and distant. People aren't meant to be alone, not even dark and powerful Slayers. And when the time comes you'll need each other more than you know."

Vera stood, brushing the dirt from her jeans. She bent, running a hand through River's hair and over her face. "We are not what they think, we never were."

She took the battered leather case from behind her and placed it next to River's discarded boots. "This is yours now." She placed a soft kiss on the younger girl's forehead, before turning and walking out of the clearing.

A tiny voice echoed quietly through the clearing. "Thank you, Buffy."

She glanced back to see River with her arms wrapped around her legs, finding solace in the lake. She smiled to herself. "No problem."

* * *

Jayne had been running for hours, uncaring of the direction. Thirteen years away from home and he still knew the woods like the back of his hand, but he didn't care where he wound up. His head was spinning; trying desperately to process everything he'd heard and seen back at the cottage.

His breathing was harsh and heavy, and he stopped, resting his hands on his thighs while he tried to catch his breath. He knew he looked like hell, sweating and filthy. He gave himself a few more minutes before starting up again, following wherever his feet wanted to take him, pounding through the undergrowth.

He felt his blood pumping, could hear his heart in his ears, the pounding tattoo becoming darker and heavier with every step he took. Suddenly his feet found a direction he wanted to travel in, and he moved faster, unsure of where he was running to, only knowing what he was running from.

* * *

River sat by the sapphire water, eyes resting on the surface illuminated by moonlight. She ran a hand through the water before standing, slipping off her pale dress and dropping it carelessly over her boots and the leather case she still hadn't opened. Dressed in only her black panties and the black strip of material she used as a breast band, she wrapped her arms around herself against the slighter cooler air.

She placed one pointed foot into the water, followed by the other, walking forward until she was waist deep. She slowly bent her knees, allowing the dark blue liquid to slowly swallow her up, feeling the thrum of power through the water, swirling around her legs. She dipped her head under the water, unsurprised to see the bright rays of moonlight shining through the rippled surface of the water. She could see the sandy bottom of the small lake, swimming lower and running her hand across the surface.

She moved through the water for a while, coming up for infrequent breathes and dipping her head back under to watch the play of light through the comforting liquid. After a while she started to move back to the bank, pushing her wet hair off her face as she walked out of the water. She looked up towards the woods and froze.

* * *

He picked up even more speed as he ran, faster than he'd ever gone before. There was somewhere he had to be, something drawing him onwards and forwards faster and faster until he crashed through the undergrowth into the clearing.

There, standing by the lake, wearing nothing but a thin black band across her chest a pair of black panties, was the girl. The moonlight made her skin glow, her thin form flawless as she froze when she spotted him. The only mark on her body was the ugly scar he'd left on her neck, marring that perfect china doll skin.

He moved forward quickly towards her, uncaring of the sweat and dirt that covered his form, only needing to touch her, to vent this violent rage. He reached her in a flash, momentarily surprised that the girl still seemed frozen. He wrapped large hands around her ribcage, picking her up and slamming her into the trunk of the nearest tree before she could react. He held her at his height, her feet dangling in the air. Her skin was cool and wet, her lips parted, not seeming to notice or care about the rough bark scratching her back.

His voice was a hoarse growl. "What the ruttin' hell are you doin' ta me? Why this, why all o' this? Why the fuck can't I get a skinny little girl outta my head? Why the fuck can I feel you in my blood like a fire? What have you done ta me? What the _guai_ do you want from me?"

He was breathing heavily, struggling to control his rage, eyes locked on the whiskey brown ones in front of him. One delicate, trembling hand came up his face, feather light against his cheek. Her breath was cool on his face when she spoke.

"Solace."

He struggled to control his breathing, hands still wrapped tightly around her ribcage, face only inches away from hers. His eyes were flashing crimson with rage and shame. "Girl, there ain't nuthin' in me that you want solace from, _dong ma_? Ain't nuthin' here but darkness."

She took her hand from his cheek at placed in the very centre of his chest. His heart started pounding into his ears, and when she drew the other hand up to gently touch her own neck, where the scar he'd left on her lay. He was fighting to keep his eyes from moving to those perfect pink lips, fighting to avoid looking at her slim neck, fighting to control himself, fighting to keep from dragging her down to his level. He battled hard, his breathing coming in ragged, harsh pants as he fought himself. She tilted her neck gently to one side, opening herself up to him while he fought.

He lost.

An unholy snarl ripped through him as he lunged at her mouth, rough stubble and sharp teeth scratching her lips and skin. She wrapped those thin legs around his waist, locking them against his lower back. Her hands wrapped around his neck, twining through his hair as he kissed her voraciously, the sound of her blood pumping through her veins harmonizing with her sweet sighs and feral growls.

He ripped away the breast band, moving his hand lower to tear at her panties without ceasing his attack on her mouth. When her small hand unzipped his pants he snarled against her lips, pulling his head back to watch her face as he pushed inside her. She was hot and tight as he remembered, her brown eyes shutting as her lips parted in a low keen.

He wrapped one hand around her behind, the other tangling in her damp chocolate curls, watching as her emotions played across her face as he thrust into her. She was crying out, her inner walls clenching tightly around him, and he pushed into her harder, faster. Her naked body was porcelain and flawless, and his eyes travelled up to the scar on her neck, watching as her arm moved behind her and wrapped around the tree trunk above her head for support.

As she fluttered around him and her keening moans turned into feral screaming he felt himself change, felt his canines lengthen, watched the image of her grow sharper as his vision became more acute. Her blood was pulsing through the vein in her neck, and as he sunk his teeth into her skin he felt her climax around him.

That same sweet, rich nectar filled his mouth as it had on Beaumonde, energizing him. He pulled his head back, feeling the blood smear across his lips and teeth. He watched her as he kept thrusting, her eyes unfearful, glazed with lust as a second climax began to crest.

His foot slipped against a rock, sending him tumbling back, landing in the deep water of the lake. As they broke the surface he didn't stop plunging into her, her legs still locked around him as the water swirled around them both, just deep enough for him to stand. She brought her hands up to his cheeks, pulling his face to hers. When she brought her mouth to his something was different. This wasn't just the feral, animal mating that they'd been engaged him.

This kiss was passionate, powerful, the taste of her mouth and her blood sending him spiralling out of control. He kept one arm wrapped around her back, the other gripping the back of her head, only stopping the kiss when the climax ripped through the both, her sweet scream of ecstasy mingling with his inhumane roar.

His mind blanked and raced, his body glutted and starved, mouth tasting of passion and the future, teeth still stained with her blood, the metallic taste like sweet nectar to a man dying of thirst. His eyes met hers, arms still tightly wrapped around her back, hand locked at the nape of her neck, her legs still locked around him under the water.

Her hair was plastered against her pale neck, the blood from her wound still trickling down her pale neck in a thin red line, running into her chocolate curls. He moved one hand up, tucking a lock behind her ear, resting on the unmarked side of her neck, his thumb stroking her jaw.

"Well…ain't that somethin'."

He felt her run her fingers across his face, felt her thumb stroke his bottom lip, running along the lengthened canine it found. She looked exhausted and happy, and he moved his lips to hers. This kiss was softer, gentler than any had been before, and he felt his face shifting back to its normal structure, felt his humanity returning.

He wondered how he'd lived so long without the taste of her in his mouth.

The stillness of the clearing that they had previously shattered was slowly returning, only the gentle lapping of the waves echoing in the silence.

And then there was no sound. Just the moonlight, and the lake, and the universe wrapped in his arms.

* * *

Hours later Mal's eyes shot opened. He could have sworn he heard the ramp closing. His thoughts were interrupted by the irritating beep of a wave coming through. He cursed himself for the pounding in his head, wondering why he'd agreed to take the bridge for Wash after drinking that evil concoction of Lucias'. He flicked on the cortex to answer the wave, looking at his knees with his head in his hands.

"Captain Reynolds." His head snapped up at the sound of that voice. That calm, steady voice. He stared at the face of the man who had forced them into hiding, the man who said he would take River back to that hell they called The Academy.

"What the _guai_ do you want?" The Operative smiled, a humourless expression that didn't meet his black shark eyes. "You're very wise Captain. My ships have been unable to locate you. Yet. I want to know why you have not yet given up River Tam. Surely after what you saw from Beaumonde you can't believe she is safe on your ship."

Malcolm at the screen, hating the impassive face that looked back at him. "Seems someone edited that footage, all I saw was my lil witch and my merc ripping through a bunch o' bad men."

The Operative's black shark eyes glistened smugly as he smiled again. "My oh my, that does explain a few things. Maybe I can enlighten you. Good day, Captain Reynolds."

The screen flicked off, another one instantly opening. As Mal watched the footage from the security cam his eyes widened, mouth moving into a hard line. His voice was hoarse with fury as he whispered.

"You son of a bitch."

**A/N: **How are we travelling children? Hope people aren't too put off by the smut. Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

**TITLE:** Chosen

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

**A/N: **It's so much fun reading everybody's questions and predictions for this story, gotta say I love it! Completely random note – I kinda hate the term "lovemaking", no idea why, but I do. So I'm sorry if sex sounds a little clinical but "lovemaking" makes me think of heaving bosoms and damsels in distress. Hope you enjoy the next couple of chapters. Flashbacks in _italics_.

* * *

Jayne splashed water on his face in the bathroom of Serenity. He and River had spent hours in the clearing, alternating between vicious mating and gentler but nonetheless passionate sex throughout the night.

She was like drug, that strange mix of innocence and wisdom, delicate frailty and powerful strength like a feast for a man dying of starvation. When she'd finally fallen asleep, exhausted and blissful, they'd been staring up at the stars, her head in the crook of his neck. He'd been unable to take his eyes off her sleeping form, but knew he had to get her back to the ship before nightfall. He'd slipped back while it was still dark, carrying her feather light body in his arms. He'd laid her down gently in her bed, brushing a strand of still damp hair away from her face, placing her boots, dress and the leather case on the floor next to her.

He'd slipped his t-shirt over her naked body for the trip back, and the sight of the oversized fabric clinging to her sleeping form had stirred him deeply, an odd combination of protectiveness and desire. As he stepped away from the sink and grabbed a towel he looked at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were crimson red, saturated with the small amount of blood he'd taken from her, and his canine's had yet to return to their normal state their last heated coupling. He licked his lips, remembering the potent taste, feeling it running through his veins like electricity.

A fresh wave of guilt washed over him, jarring roughly with the previous warmth he'd felt, and he sighed. He touched the end of one of his teeth, moving up to the predator caste his features had slipped into. He breathed deeply, trying to concentrate on anything mundane. Cleaning, laundry, Wash playing with his dinosaurs, Mal finding out about him and the girl.

Yup, that last one did it. He felt his features shift as his face returned to normal, although his irises were still tinged with red. He thought about her reaction to his change, how she hadn't been afraid, had just accepted without question. _Like will recognise like._ She'd said that too him weeks before Beaumonde, her eyes farseeing and her voice calm. He shook his head, confusion clanging loudly with shame.

He headed to his bunk, grabbing a fresh black t-shirt and his cargo jacket. As he slipped back out into the forest, the gentle warmth of predawn scenting the still black night, he made sure to lock the ramp behind him, the loud clang making him wince.

He didn't go back towards the cabin, not yet, instead heading for the clearing. He sat by the lake, carefully avoiding the tree he'd held her against the night before, pulling out the bottle of Lucius' moonshine and a cigar. He needed to think.

He pulled his mind away from what had happened in the clearing, his thoughts moving back to the cabin last night. It was strange realizing his mother looked younger than him, small and slim despite all of her strength. But her eyes had been heavy with sadness as she spoke, her head resting against his arm as they both looked into the bonfire.

He'd listened without a word as she described who she was, what she was. Strangely enough after the events of the past few weeks he wasn't particularly surprised. She always had been strong, even in light of raising six boys on her own. But to find out that she was over five centuries old? That had been a shock.

"_How is that even possible?" She'd shrugged, her voice bland as she replied. "Beats me, but we used to think it was something to do with the second time I died." He tried to ignore the pain in his chest at the thought of his mother passing, not once but twice. She had been over a decade younger than he was the first time, and he looked at her with respect, thinking about how much she'd gone through. _

_She continued. "My cells just stopped ageing. People had tried to study what happened as vampires aged, although it wasn't until my time that they could find one willing to participate. Even then the results were inconclusive. We just had to put it down to a quirk of my resurrection. After we found out that things were changing it seemed sensible to have one of us there to help. Immortality was my equivalent to the short straw."_

_She always did have a good sense of humour._

_Her eyes grew serious as she continued. "You can't help who you love. I couldn't then and you can't now." He looked at her sharply but her face was deliberately bland. "I'm your mother, I just know."_

_He sighed, rubbing one hand over his face, the heat of the fire unable to warm him inside. "Who did you love, Ma? What was so goddamn terrible about our Pa that we couldn't know?"_

_She looked at him evenly, green eyes revealing everything and nothing. "Your dad was…different. When the First started to reclaim its dark creatures it took him back too. Changed him. They'd always been able to hold on to human form, but when the evil started gathering it forced them back to what they had been."_

_He stood up, shaking his head as he paced. "No, that ain't true. Ain't no way my Pa was somethin' evil, ain't no way the townsfolk could be right. That's ruttin' crazy."_

_She rolled her eyes, reminding him a little too much of another girl who did the same thing to males acting like boobs, and she sighed. "I'm not going to defend who I fell in love with. I used to, had to, but I can't do that anymore. Your dad had a soul, fought for good, and when the First took him back it had to work damn hard to change him."_

_He tried to process what she was telling him, questions racing through his mind. "But that must've back one earth-that-was, an' I think I'd remember if me'n the boys were 500 years old." She shook her head. "I was devastated when he was taken, heartbroken. I had a friend, one I'd had for a long time, a witch. She managed to open temporal portals, managed to give him snippets of time being fully human, of coming back to me. After she passed on he was able to fight for those snippets himself, and I was always waiting for him."_

_She looked at him now with those ancient eyes, the depth of pain in them enough to make him ache. "For 500 years I waited for him, taking whatever brief moments we could. We knew something was coming, and he knew those moments were getting fewer and further between. We made the decision to have you and your brothers, to preserve those last few years of humanity he had left. When you were born the townsfolk had already started the rumours, and it was harder and harder for him to remain human long enough to leave without people seeing his true form. The magicks were old, they couldn't last forever."_

_There were tears running down her cheeks now, her voice hoarse with emotion. "He came one last time. Held you, kissed me, and then he changed, and then he was gone."_

_Jayne sat back down beside her, putting one arm around his mother's thin shoulders, her tears wetting his t-shirt. He hated seeing her this way, but there was one last question he had to ask. _

_His throat was tight, the doorway to all those ancient memories pushed open almost all the way, his heart heavy with fear. "Ma, are you tellin' me my Pa was a demon?"_

_She looked at him calmly. "One of the best."_

_The door was pushed all the way open, images of blood and sweat and anger and pain and cruelty and inhumanity flooding his mind. He saw a man in their kitchen, piercing blue eyes fixed on his face, and then in the place of the man was a monster. Shining skin as black as ebony, viciously sharp teeth, arms little more than bone and wiry muscle with razor sharp talons for fingers. Massive, sinuous black wings sprouted from its back, broad shoulders and chest the colour of onyx. It stood on legs like that of a wolf, almost seven feet tall._

_And its eyes were still that same piercing blue._

_He stepped away from his mother, dry retching, unable to help the pain on her face as he ran through the cabin, passing his brothers in the kitchen and bolting out the front door into the night._

That's what I came from, he thought. That's the blood that pumps inside me. He took another slug from the bottle in his hand, lighting another cigar as his mind struggled to process the violent and horrific images of his lineage.

He didn't turn, knowing full well who was approaching. Marcus sat down on his left, Thomas and Kale joining him, while Lucas and Lucius moved to his right. They were all silent for a moment, the stillness of the clearing taut and laced with tension.

He turned to his oldest brother, looking into the same blue eyes as he saw in the mirror. "How long have ya known?" Marcus shrugged. "Little while after you left I started havin' the dreams, musta been 'bout 25 or so."

Jayne looked to Thomas and Lucas, their eyes serious. "Same fer all a ya?" They nodded, as did Lucius. He sighed. "An' me? How come I've only started havin' these dreams now?"

Kale sighed. "Ma reckons it's cuz we was here an' you was off planet. An' you've always fought a lot harder than we did."

Jayne scoffed. "How can ya not wanna fight this? How can ya be so damn calm 'bout havin' a demon fer a Pa?"

Lucius' voice was quiet and thoughtful. "'Member what Ma said 'bout Slayers? They got their power from a demon too. Guess we all jus' figured if Ma was still human then so were we."

Thomas nodded. "Ya can't control somethin' ya won't accept. Once we realized that it got easier ta be what we are." Jayne's eyes were flat as he spoke. "An' what the hell are we?"

Kale grinned, his teeth sharp and white. "Cobbs, brothers, bastard half breed demons. We're all o' that. But we're also her sons, an' I figure knowing what we do 'bout her that's somethin' ta be mighty proud of."

Jayne felt some of the tension easing out of his shoulders. No matter who their Pa was or what he was, their Ma had loved them. Unconditionally, with everything fibre of her being, she had loved them. And even with all the pain of being without a father, even with the ridicule of the townsfolk, her love had been enough for years.

And it should be now.

Marcus nodded and patted him on the back as he saw his youngest brother start to understand. Ma had said the darkness ran deepest in Jayne, and if he didn't learn to accept it the darkness would consume him, turning him into what he hated.

"I saw him once, our Pa. I was only 4, musta been the last time he came ta see us, but he was so damn proud o' you, o' all of us. He held Ma like he had the whole gorram universe in his hands, the same as when he held you fer the first and last time. Said ta watch out fer strong women, said they were like a drug ta our kind. I only 'member his eyes, they were just like ours. And his voice, it was deep."

Jayne thought about his ancient memory of a man changing into a demon, and shivered. Strong women huh? Well at least his Pa hadn't been stupid.

Thomas smirked evilly, leaning casually back against a fallen log. "So, uh, that purdy lil thing wit' the dark hair…she got a man?" Kale and Lucas sniggered as Marcus glared at them reproachfully, unable to hide his own smirk.

The night before they'd all seen Jayne's eyes flicking over to the skinny girl with the dark eyes, and when Ma had filled them in on her heritage, it hadn't been difficult to put two and two together.

Instead of getting angry Jayne couldn't help but laugh in the face of his brother's amusement, chuckling to himself. "Ain't got a clue. She ain't but a lil thing but…" He trailed off, the satisfied gleam in his eye enough to make Lucius grin widely.

Jayne shook his head. "She's somethin' else, she's like a ruttin' hellcat, like nuthin' I ever done seen afore. But she's so gorram young…an', I dunno, special. Girl like that ain't got no need fer some violent mercenary from the Rim."

Thomas rolled his eyes, before glancing slyly at Lucas. Kal smirked, knowing what they were thinking about. "I dunno Jayne, seems ta me she found some kinda use fer ya on Beaumonde."

Jayne's head snapped up, eyes wide. "What're ya talkin' 'bout? I thought that footage got edited." Marcus shrugged. "Guessin' ya can thank Ma fer that, she said somethin' bout needin' ta give you guys time."

Jayne's mind was racing and his voice was sharp. "But someone mighta got the whole thing?" His brothers looked at one another, suddenly worried. Jayne was right – just because Reynolds had been shown an edited version by Universe didn't mean someone else couldn't have gotten a hold of the original.

Lucas tried to reassure him. "Ain't like ya can see anything, jus' some pretty violent kissin' an' then y'all disappeared off camera." Jayne was on his feet in a flash, eyes flicking around them, and his brothers followed suit.

"That's all they'd need ta draw their own ruttin' conclusions."

CLICK

All six of them turned instantly at the sound of a gun being cocked, coming face to face with a furious Mal.

"Yer gorram right 'bout that."

**A/N: **Seems our boy might be in a spot of trouble. Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

**TITLE: **Chosen

**DISCLAIMER: **Not Mine

**A/N: **I'm seeing some new faces joining the exalted ranks of "People Awesome Enough to Take Time to Leave Fabulous Reviews", welcome! Glad you're enjoying the ride so far :) Dreams and flashbacks in _italics_.

_The breeze is fresh and cool as she walks through the clean white city. There is activity, bustling and vibrant, the streets filled with people. Happy people, angry people, frustrated people, joyful people, their minds expressing the full range of human emotions as they thrive._

_And then a change. The air fills with the light scent of roses, a fine mist settling over people. Everyone breathes, deeply, feeling a sense of peace settle over them. Slowly the lethargy creeps in, weighing down her arms and legs, destroying her desire to move. Why move? The sky is still and beautiful, but why keep eyes open when it is easier to shut them?_

_Silence. The deafening silence of 30 million still minds. Uncaring. And something else. The faint buzz of humming activity, brewing and simmering before bursting forth like pus from a wound, filling her skull with vile rage and red hot vicious violence._

_Tearing, feasting, devouring, destroying everything in their path, infected with the drugs as evil uses them as access points. Ripping and violating the 'verse._

_The end of everything._

She woke up screaming.

* * *

Jayne stood frozen in place. From the look on Mal's face the Captain had somehow got a hold of the rest of the footage from Beaumonde, and obviously hadn't taken too kindly to it. He felt his brothers tense behind him and hoped the Mal wouldn't be stupid enough to pull his trigger.

The Captain's voice was hoarse with rage. "That's what you've been hidin' all this time. You've been sittin' at my table, talkin' with my crew, livin' with us, all the time knowin' you violated that girl. What was it Jayne, she ain't suffered enough? Didn't like the way she was findin' her feet? What'd you tell her ta keep her quiet, huh?"

He was shaking with rage, and as he spoke Jayne felt himself grow cold. Mal actually thought he'd assaulted the girl, actually thought he had that kind of violence in him. His voice was hoarse as his brothers slowly moved behind him in battle stances.

He struggled to keep his voice calm, rage and hurt lacing every syllable. "Ya reckon I'm capable o' that do ya? Ya think she couldn'ta thrown me inta a wall if she weren't interested? Ya think I forced myself on her? She ain't some little girl Mal, she ain't so broken anymore that she can't decide she wants-"

"_Bi zui_, shut yer mouth. You wanted her off the ship the minute she came outta that box, you've have hated her an' you jus' couldn't wait ta take all that anger out on her could ya? I never should've let you set foot on my boat."

Jayne was shaking to control himself. He knew he hadn't been the best crewmember in the world but that ship had been his second home for a long time now, and every good thing he'd ever done was getting swept away with something the Captain didn't understand.

He tried one last time. "Mal ya got it all wrong, it ain't like that with her, I-" Mal's voice was hoarse as he shouted. "I said shut yer gorram mouth, don't you dare talk 'bout her. Ya needed some trim did ya? Couldn't be bothered payin' a whore so ya took it from her? Ain't nuthin' but a gorram rapi-"

He was cut off by the inhuman snarl that ripped through Jayne's throat as he lunged, his face shifting and his teeth sharp and bared. Mal suddenly realized that Jayne's brothers weren't just standing behind him for support; they were standing there for restraint. Thomas, Kale and Lucas locked their hands around his arms and stomach, struggling to keep him from diving on the Captain.

Mal stared at the violent, snarling creature he'd let on his ship. Jayne's canines were elongated and razor sharp, his features having shifted to a demonic visage to accommodate the fangs. His eyes were so red they were almost black, and he didn't let up his vicious struggle to get at the Captain.

His brother's faces had also shifted with the effort of restraining their youngest sibling, snarling with the effort to hold him back. Marcus stepped forward, his face still the same but his eyes near black and hot with anger.

"Ya wanna be watchin' what ya say 'bout our brother, Cap'n. Wouldn't wanna see somethin' bad happen ta ya." Mal's gun had fallen to side as his arm went limp, and he'd stepped back a few paces in light of the monster he'd let on board his boat.

His voice was shaking. "What the hell are you people?" Lucius and Marcus smiled at him, their teeth elongating to become white and sharp, their smiles even sharper. They looked at something just behind Mal, and he turned in time to see Vera leaning against a tree.

Her eyes were cold as she spoke. "They're my sons. Looks like you haven't bothered to hear the whole story."

Mal shook his head, trying to process what he was seeing. "Demons. These things are gorram demons." Vera scowled at him, the look on her face was hard and icy, reminding him that Book had said she wasn't what she seemed.

She moved towards him, eyes locked with his. "Don't make the mistake of judging something you don't understand – it could get you killed." Mal's eyes narrowed and he didn't think before he spoke, taking a step towards her. "I ain't gettin' threatened by a woman over somethin' evil."

The second he took another step her leg flashed out, and Mal suddenly knew what a wall felt like when a wrecking ball smashed into it. He went flying into the tree behind him, and she was on him quick as a flash, one leg extended, pinning him to the tree by his neck. Her sons didn't even bother to step forward, just watched their tiny mother hold the Captain up effortlessly.

When he stopped struggling she let him down, watching him wince as he fell to the ground, hard. The angry look was gone from her eyes, replaced with pity as she spoke, her voice pleading with him. "Please, just listen to me. You need to understand."

He scowled as he stood on shaky legs. "I ain't gotta nuthin' I need ta hear from you." He looked to where Jayne was standing, no longer struggling with his brothers, his face returned to normal, eyes still holding rage and pain. "Ya ain't welcome on my boat. Stay the hell away from the girl."

He turned and left the clearing, unaware of the anguish he'd left behind.

* * *

Zoe found Inara in the bridge, the Companion looking curiously at the cortex screen. Simon had just informed her that River had her first episode in weeks, and even Book had been unable to calm her down. The doctor had looked exhausted and miserable as he'd been forced to once again sedate his sister, only able to do so because of her regression.

She looked at Inara. "What's goin' on?" Inara shook her head. "I don't know, but when I came in the cortex was on and I don't think Mal is on the ship. I'm wondering if we should go and look for him."

As she spoke the comm unit flared to life, Mal's voice crackling on the other end. _"Get this boat in the air, we're leavin'."_

Wash arrived at the bridge, quickly flicking on the ship, starting its take off sequence. Zoe couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right, and she turned as Mal entered. "Sir, aren't we meant to be lyin' low? And where's Jayne?"

The Captain stared straight ahead as the ship rose. "Jayne ain't a part o' this crew no more." He left, heading straight to his bunk. She turned to Inara and Wash, who looked as confused as she did. Before she could speak Kaylee burst into the room, breathing heavily, her voice fast and panicked. "River shook off the sedative, she knocked out Simon and disappeared just as we took off. What's goin' on?"

Zoe snapped to attention, releasing the clip on her holster and pressing the comm to Mal's bunk. "Sir you're gonna wanna get up here right now." The Captain appeared seconds later, a worried looking Book just on his tail. The Watcher met their eyes. "I don't understand; she's been doing so well. The training has been allowing her to control herself, and now this? Simon said she woke up screaming the name Miranda, does anybody know who that is?"

The rest of the crew shook their heads, turning at the sound of a low moan coming from the galley. They moved cautiously to the kitchen where Simon was now awake and nursing a vicious bruise on his skull. "Don't bother asking me, I don't know any Miranda's." He sighed, taking off the ice pack. "She's been so much better, it's like that nightmare set her back."

Book looked thoughtful. "Or woke something up."

Mal scowled, his face black with anger. "I'm thinkin' maybe somethin' traumatized her." Zoe turned to him with a curious expression. "Sir?" The Captain shrugged, about to speak again when they heard a noise on the bridge.

Sure enough River was seated in front of the cortex, a heavy handgun pointed at the entrance to the bridge by a thin, steady arm. Mal had seen enough of her training sessions to know not to be comforted by the fact that she wasn't looking at them. She was punching things into the cortex, flipping through sky charts, and the crew was silent as they watched her fingers fly over the screen. Suddenly there it was – Miranda.

She turned to them with empty eyes, pressing one finger against her lips. "Shhhh." Mal stared at the screen. The planet shouldn't have been there, couldn't have been there, not without them knowing about it. The system had been mapped years ago; there was no way a planet existed that none of them knew about.

She smiled eerily. "Slayers exist, you never used to know that. Lack of knowledge doesn't equate to lack of existence." Mal nodded at the screen. "This that secret Book's been talkin' 'bout? This what you know?"

River nodded, her eyes flicking to Simon. She stood and moved to where her brother sat as Zoe took her chair. "Sorry." Simon stroked her hair. "If I got mad every time you knocked me out we'd rarely talk _mei mei_." He tried to control the anguish he felt at the blank, dead look in her eyes.

Book turned to the others. "Well it seems to me that finding out what's so special about this planet might be fairly important. Can we go?" Wash and Zoe both began talking at the same time, their voices low and concerned.

Wash quieted, letting his wife speak. "No, no we can't. That's Miranda, and this is us on Apricus. All through here – that's Reaver territory." Kaylee shuddered, stepping closer to Inara, who put a comforting arm around her shoulders. Her voice was frightened but strong. "What if this is the key to River saving the 'verse?"

Simon looked at her proudly. "Kaylee's right – there's something on that planet that the Alliance doesn't want us to see." Mal nodded. "Which is 'bout all the reason I need ta go there. Wash, you an' me are gonna get into space suits, alter the front o' the ship. Any red paint would be useful."

Zoe turned hard eyes to her Captain. "Sir, do you mean to turn our home into an abomination to make a suicidal run through Reaver space?" Mal's looked at her, knowing he was pushing the loyalty hard. "I mean ta find out what happened on that planet ta make them wipe any record of it."

River's head suddenly snapped up, her eyes distant. "You left him." Her voice was hollow but her eyes filled with tears, and Mal felt his chest go tight. "It had ta be done, you know that. After what he did."

Her voice was pleading as the rest of the crew stared at them curiously. "Solace, wrong transmission, assumptions are faulty and logic is flawed. Go back, you have to go back." She was getting edgier as she spoke, the stress of her relapse destroying her tenuous self-control. Simon watched her body go taut, her muscle tight enough to snap, and turned to the Captain, concern lacing his voice. "Mal what is she talking about?"

Kaylee's voice was thick with worry. "Where's Jayne?" Mal turned to the rest of the crew, his eyes hard. "Get her out of here." River's sobs were harsh as they ripped through her, the mental fragility overriding her ability to fight. Book looked at her as Simon led her out of the room, her cries going quiet as her face shut down, allowing her brother to guide her out. Her broken, brutalized mind had come so far, but the combination of the nightmare and whatever Mal had done were too much for her. Book felt anger rise up in his chest.

The crew was silent as they stared at Mal, minutes ticking by, and when Simon re-entered his face was grim. "She's withdrawn so far into herself she's almost catatonic. What was she talking about?"

Mal looked out at the stars. "Seems Jayne's secrets ain't just about his family. I saw the rest of the footage from the Maidenhead. Girl weren't attacked by no dog, jus' our own merc. He ain't human, an' he ain't welcome on this boat no more. Wash, get us ta that planet."

He strode out of the bridge, not looking back at the shocked faces of his crew. Kaylee moved next to Simon, following him as he walked out of the bridge, his face a mix of anger and confusion. Book left for the cargo bay, needing to calm his mind long enough to figure out what was happening. Wash programmed the co-ordinates to Miranda, meeting Zoe's eyes as he stood.

His wife and Inara were staring at the cortex, and he ran one hand along Zoe's arm before exiting. The two women looked at each other. Inara spoke first. "That's what was on the cortex, what Mal saw. Is there any way to get it back?"

Zoe nodded, flipping back through the screens like Wash had taught her. She arrived at the security footage and they both stared at the screen as the scene unfolded. The watched as Jayne and River began to fight, before immediately halting their own battle to destroy the roomful of violent drunks in a vicious, brutal dance. They watched as the two fighters turned to one another, the wreckage of bar between them, eyes locked where the footage had previously been cut off.

Their eyes widened as they watched them leap at one another, mouths crashing together, parts of the building crashing down around them as they kissed fiercely. It was violent and brutal but neither party seemed able or willing to stop, Jayne's arms wrapping hard around River's back, the girl clawing and kissing him back just as voraciously. As they disappeared off screen the two women turned to each other.

Zoe's voice was low. "That's what Mal saw, he thought Jayne violated her." Inara's black eyes were wide. "They were like animals." Zoe nodded. "The key word there being 'they'."

Inara dipped her head in agreement. "I think there's something we should do that the Captain obviously forgot to think about."

Zoe met her eyes, fairly certain she knew what the Companion was going to say.

"We need to talk to River."

**A/N: **Ok, before we all start hating on Mal try to remember he thinks of River like a daughter, and I can't imagine any father seeing something like that and not leaping to conclusions, especially after seeing Jayne's "Mr. Growly" face (thank basaltone for that one). Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

**TITLE: **Chosen

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine

**A/N: **Lol, they spend one chapter apart and people are already asking for them back together and going at it! Ah how I love Browncoats, just shiniest damn bunch :) Shout outs to the adorable anonymous "s", the always delightful** Goddess of Birth**, newcomers **Bob0045** and **jewelshinely**, as well as the always generous **AnguiD, ljm, Alisosia, JDB89 **and **Kairan1979**. Sloppy wet kisses to all of you lovely people :)

Simon paced the hall outside the infirmary, wracked with guilt. He hated having to sedate River again, even if it had worn off faster than it was meant to, something he suspected was due to her increased metabolism. He'd been kidding himself, thinking she was going to be alright. A few weeks of calm couldn't undo the years of torture at the Academy. The relapse terrified him, the sight of her eyes dead and empty was one he'd seen in nightmares for months after he'd broken her out.

Kaylee sat on the couch, trying not to cry. Jayne was gone, the Captain accusing him of some truly vile actions, and now Simon was being reduced to the tense, anxious man he'd been when he first came on board. She tried to calm him down. "Simon ya gotta sit, ya can't help her iffen yer all tense like this. Who knows, maybe whatever is on Miranda will help her?"

Simon didn't look at her, his mind racing and frightened. "You don't know that, nobody knows that. And instead of treating her these last few weeks I've been letting myself believe she'd get better through some ridiculous training hokum."

Kaylee tried again, struggling to stay optomistic. "But it was workin', you saw it too. She was gettin' better, playin' and havin' fun, an' you saw how happy it made her when she got the hang of herself. Maybe this is jus' temporary."

Simon scoffed, unaware of the hurt he was about to cause. "Don't be _feng le_, I shouldn't have ever stayed on this floating piece of _go se,_ and now she might never recover."

Kaylee's eyes filled with hurt and anger, tears spilling out the side. All those weeks she'd thought he was changing, finding himself here, moving towards something with her and he just dismissed it all. "Well nobody's makin' ya stay."

She stood and pushed past him, desperate to leave before he saw her cry. It was too late, and Simon's face crumpled when he realized what he'd said. He hadn't meant it, was just terrified about losing River again, but he knew his words would have been toxic. He sighed, moving into the infirmary where he'd laid River down.

She was sitting up staring at him, her eyes more focused than they had been. He moved towards her, hugging her close to his chest, relieved to see her somewhat lucid. But when she turned her eyes to him they were reproachful.

"You made the sunshine go away. You have to fix it before clouds take over everything." He sighed, understand her perfectly. He looked to her, hating that he had to ask her this, terrified of the answer. "River, what did Jayne do?"

Instead of closing down like he'd thought she would River simply smiled at him. She placed one thin hand in the centre of his chest, just over his heart, and stared. "Loved. Just to love, and be loved in return. Solace."

Simon watched her face, careful to look for any deception or hints that she didn't properly understand what she was saying. She lifted a brow. "You're a boob."

He chuckled. "That may be true, but Mal was saying some pretty terrible things about him." She rolled her eyes, a familiar action that delighted him, her head shaking in admonishment as she spoke. "Never listens before he acts, too quick to believe the worst. Believes his eyes over her heart."

Simon watched her face grow sad, and he ran a thumb over the tear that slipped down her cheek. "_Mei mei_, are you in love with Jayne?" She nodded once, and he sighed. "I know I'm going to regret asking this, but I've got to know. You weren't bitten by a dog on Beaumonde were you?"

She gave him a sideways glance, a quirking her lips in a sly smile, one hand rubbing against the fresh wound on her neck. He rose, running one hand through his hair and pulling on his ear as he paced the infirmary. "Never, ever tell me."

She giggled then, and he couldn't stop the smile that spread over his face. She was still here, still coherent, just badly shaken up. Her head turned towards the door seconds before Book entered the infirmary.

The older man's eyes were filled with worry. "I wanted to check on the patient. How are you feeling River?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Formalities frustrate, reality still splinters but her eyes are clearer."

He nodded, looking to Simon who confirmed her claims that she was alright. Book was about to speak with the she released a low breath, her eyes glassy and distant. "The chess set misses its knight. Can't capture the king without a full army. The General's ignorance threatens the game."

As quickly as it had come it was gone, River was back, blinking and looking at their faces curiously. Simon and Book locked eyes, reaching an unspoken agreement. As Zoe and Inara entered the infirmary Simon excused himself. "Call me if you need anything _mei mei_."

He and Book left, speaking in low tones. Zoe lifted a brow but River simply shrugged. "Rebel rebel on the wall, who's defiance saves them all?"

Inara cleared her throat, drawing River's attention. "_Baobei_, we need to know. With Jayne, was-" River nodded before she could finish. "Consensual, desired, required. Darkness seeking darkness, finding solace."

Zoe and Inara both nodded, breathing out sighs of relief. Zoe was calm as she spoke. "River, the Cap'n tends to go off half-cocked at times, and he's still just seein' you as a young'un. If we talk to him 'bout this it'll look like you can't defend yourself." River stood, nodding.

"Have to make him see."

* * *

Jayne was well past drunk. He hadn't been this drunk since before he'd left home. Back then it hadn't taken too much, but apparently realizing your demon heritage meant a faster metabolism. Lucky Lucius' still was working overtime; otherwise they might've run out. And that would be a damn shame. The moment they'd arrived back at the cabin they'd turned to see Serenity taking off into the atmosphere. Getting drunk seemed like the right idea at the time.

Thomas, Kale and Marcus were sitting, or rather leaning, against a log in the backyard. They'd wanted to light a fire again but Ma had told them on no uncertain terms she wasn't dealing with six drunken brutes setting themselves on alight. Lucas had dissolved into laughter at that, though he couldn't quite explain why.

Jayne sighed from where he lay on the grass, looking up at the night sky. The alcohol produced a pleasantly fuzzy feeling, allowing his brain not to unhinge at the events of the last 24 hours. Coming home, finding out about his past, being with River and then Mal's ugly words. Fuzzy his thoughts may be but they were still there, and when Marcus plopped himself heavily down Jayne felt relieved that he had his brothers with him.

"You'll get her back Jayne." The words were comforting even if he didn't believe them. Lucas stood unsteadily, moving from the log to where they sat, stumbling a tiny bit. "Yeah, ya jus' gotta be a big damn hero n' charge in n' save 'er."

Kale was standing now too, bumping into Lucas as he plonked himself on Jayne's other side. He blinked slowly, trying to get his eyes to focus. "You gon' tell us 'bout the sex or jus' leave us ta wonder."

Lucius, returning with yet another bottle of moonshine, snorted loudly, tripping over Marcus' feet and landing heavily on the ground, the bottle clutched triumphantly in his hand. He put on a high pitched voice, fluttering his eyes. "Oh Jaynie, yer so big n' manly, take me ya sexy demon thing!"

The Cobb boys all burst out laughing with the exception of Jayne, who was looking up at the stars with a smile on his face. Kale poked him in the ribs, doing his own high voice. "Oh, yer so strong, make love ta me!"

Jayne sat up, resting back on his elbows and fixing Kale with a drunken stare. "Ain't like that." Thomas chortled. "Course not, Jayne don' make no love, jus' shows a girl a good time."

The raucous laughter broke out again, and even Jayne joined in, unable to argue with the good natured ribbing.

"Boys I better not hear you talk like that about a Slayer again or I'll kick all your asses." Vera stood in the doorway, watching as her six drunken sons attempted to right themselves at the whip crack of her voice. She smiled, the look taking the sting out of her words. Jayne needed this, they all did. Needed to feel loved just as he was, and teased for it. The Captain's ugly words had broken something in him, and he needed his brothers to heal it.

Of course, that still didn't mean she was going to let them light a fire. Marcus grinned sheepishly, accidently elbowing Lucius in the face as he waved his arms around innocently. "We ain't done nuthin' Ma! Ain't our fault he went all dopified."

Vera cocked a brow. "Really, you haven't been pouring that moonshine down his throat ever since you got back here?" The boys all looked like guilty children before they laughed, unable to argue, and her heart felt warm at the sight of them.

Jayne wasn't laughing however, his face growing dark as he thought about what Mal had said. He had started to sober up, standing and pacing to the back end of the yard. The anger he felt was as strong as the hurt Mal's ugly words had caused. The thought of not being able to see her again, not being able to fight with her, for her, it was enough to make his vision swim red.

His brothers were sobering up too, standing warily and watching as their youngest sibling paced the back of the yard. The anger was swirling around him, turning dark and black, and Marcus looked to their mother. Her eyes were calm but her stance was tense, waiting, watching Jayne as he paced.

_Mal. That sumbitch reckons he can tell me not ta see her. Reckons I used her, violated her. Tried ta call me a gorram rapist in front of my family. Reckons I ain't needed, reckons I should never have set foot on board Serenity. Fuckin' looked at us like we were monsters. Just like them townsfolk did ta us fer years, makin' Ma stay away, accusin' us o' stealin' kids or hurtin' folk. She's out there now, maybe she don't know why I ain't on the ship. _

The rage was making his blood boil. Rage at Mal, at the town, at his Father, at the girl, for the girl. His heart was racing, the emotion too heavy and hot to stay contained, the bloodlust coursing through him like fire on oil. He felt his face change, his vision grow sharper, and a pulling between his shoulder blades. A pain settled between them, an aching soreness as his bones shifted and realigned, and finally a sharp splinter of agony as he felt his skin split.

He crouched, desperate to ease the tearing ache between his shoulder blades, hunching over against the agony. He let out a shattering howl into the night as his body claimed its birth right.

Heavy weight was corded into his muscles as the massive black wings sprouted from his back, fanning out against the cool night air. His shirt, ripped in half at the back, now fell to the ground and for the first time he felt whole, complete. He could feel the stream of blood running along the length of his back in the wake of the transformation, staining into his cargo pants as he turned back to face his kin.

There was no question in his eyes, only fury and rage, and Vera nodded to Marcus, who gestured to the others. One by one the removed their shirts, crouching and growling as they changed, and Jayne wondered for a second why he wasn't shocked. The curiosity was gone as quickly as it had come, burned up by the rage and bloodlust coursing through him.

Marcus looked back at him, his eyes blood red and approving. Jayne licked his lips, relishing the tear of his elongated canine against his tongue.

"Let's go hunting."

As Vera watched her boys take off into the night air she looked down at the ring on her left hand. It was a heavy, cheap, clunky thing, a crudely shaped skull visible in the weighty metal. She smiled to herself. _Our sons._

A sharp beep from the wave unit she'd moved into the kitchen broke her out of her reverie, and she moved inside to answer it.

* * *

Mal sat quietly in the bridge, an unopened bottle of whiskey resting on the console next to Wash's dinosaurs. He had no idea what he was getting his crew into, and was trying to ignore the feeling that he'd gotten rid of an ally back on Apricus.

Someone cleared their throat behind him, and he turned to see Inara and Zoe standing in the doorway. His first mates' face didn't reveal anything, but Inara looked as serious as he'd ever seen her. He tried not to notice the way her silk gown fit her, tried not to notice the lush black waves of hair, tried not to think about what it would feel like to run his fingers through it.

Her voice was calm. "Mal, we think there's someone you need to speak to."

The moved aside, letting River enter. He noticed for the first time that she was wearing an oversized printed t-shirt over her black shorts, the thin material hanging from her slim frame, distorting the picture of a naked woman that was a fair indicator of the who the owner was.

He scowled, only to be met with a reproachful look from Inara as River sat in the other chair of the console. He kept his mouth shut as she drew her legs up to her chest, looking far younger than she was. He was about to speak when Inara cleared her throat again, shaking her head and glaring at him significantly. He sighed as the two women left, waiting.

River's voice sounded very small as she spoke. "You feel alone. Even surrounded by your crew you feel alone. Heart heavy with old memories, unable to let go and make new ones. Even when incense wraps wispy chains around your soul you fight, you lash out."

She turned her eyes to him, the tears in them making his chest ache. "She understands. You chose to go cold, the Academy did it for her, but the results are the same. Isolation, lonliness. But you can't fight your emotions forever, they're a part of you. That's why you defend honour that you question yourself, that's why you retain the loyalty of a warrior woman, that's why you took in two siblings on the run. You are a father, a brother, a lover-to-be. You didn't choose any of it, it chose you.

She drew in a breath, looking out at the stars. "Just as he and I did not choose each other, but were chosen. Just as the ancient memories of loss tie you to Zoe, just as the love ties Simon to Kaylee, just as the duty ties Book to his Slayer, so the darkness ties me to him. Cannot be torn asunder, cannot fight it. It is forever, undemanding and unwavering."

Mal was silent throughout her speech, thinking briefly that this was the most he'd ever heard her talk. Her words had gained strength as she spoke about Jayne, her eyes filling with an emotion he thought might be love. She stood and moved in front of him, resting on hand in his shoulder, pale and slight in the badly lit room.

"The time for debts to be called is coming, and darkness is needed to destroy darkness. The creatures call to one another, her blood sings to his darkness. Don't mistake the darkness for evil. Don't decide who is the monster and who is the man without considering both. Don't judge with your eyes, only your heart."

Mal gulped. Those ancient brown eyes were deep with pity, and he felt his breath freeze in his throat as he thought about the kind of pain he'd caused her. And here she was, desperately holding herself together so she could explain it to him. This strong girl was being braver than he'd been in years, and the shame of what he'd done to Jayne was like concrete through his veins.

His voice was hoarse. "I don' messed up big time didn't I?" She rolled her eyes at him, nodding. "The curse of the boob afflicts many males." Mal tried to laugh but the shame was choking him. Whatever Jayne was River obviously wanted him by her side, and here he was dragging them into a fight without their strongest crew member.

She ran a hand over his hair. "Wrongs can be righted. Pride can be left aside. Don't regret the past, only change the future." She turned and left, that ridiculous t-shirt swishing against her thin knees. He stared out at the stars for a while until Inara stepped onto the bridge, her eyes worried. She moved to his side, waiting for him to acknowledge her.

He looked up and turned his chair to face her, inhaling the scent of green tea and incense. "Seems I might've been a tad hasty with some accusations I made to Jayne." Inara smiled ruefully, nodding her head. "We can't choose who we love Mal. You acted like any father would when faced with that footage, but that still doesn't mean you were right."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You saw the footage?" She didn't look the tiniest bit abashed, turning her nose up as she answered. "We might have theorized that something you were sent had set you off."

Mal raised an eyebrow, leaning back in his chair. "Who's we?" She smirked at him. "I'll never tell." He sighed dramatically, casually leaning back in his chair before snapping forward, pulling her waist closer. She gasped as he buried his face in her stomach, breathing in the scent of her silk gown, but didn't move away. It was more contact than they'd ever had before, and both their hearts were beating too fast.

His voice was muffled by her dress. "Seems the lil witch thinks I think on you inappropriately." He could hear the dry amusement in her voice, even from this strange position. "River always was perceptive." Her playful tone sparked something inside of him, and another quick tug had her falling into his lap, her face bare inches away from his own.

His voice was husky as he ran one hand through her hair. "Seems ta me she might be a mind reader." Inara held her breath as he brought his lips closer to hers, barely brushing against them, her eyes closing just as someone cleared their throat in the doorway.

Book eyes were twinkling as he watched them guiltily pull apart, Inara standing quickly and trying to regain her calm. His voice was laced with amusement, though his words were serious. "Captain, it appears we've arrived at our destination."

Mal looked out the window at the sight of the looming planet they were approaching. There in the distance was the great bulk of Miranda. And in front of that was an armada of damaged, torn ships, the engines flaring as they floated without core containment.

They had entered Reaver space.

**A/N: **Ok, I hope I've still got you all after the changes in the Cobb boys. It's something that was coming for a while but I hope I haven't put anyone off with something too far out. Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

**TITLE: **Chosen

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

**A/N: **Additional shout out to **NightStar28**, ain't nothin' ta do with typing speed, just a little bit of obsession with this story!

When Vera walked out to the backyard the next day she was unsurprised to find Jayne sitting silently on a log, a cigar dangling from his lips. The boys had returned home in the wee hours of the morning covered in animal blood, and she had felt a brief moment of relief at the thought that it wasn't human. She knew it was unlikely to happen but also knew the bloodlust could run hot enough to wipe out any conscience.

She sat beside him, passing him a cup of coffee, wrinkling her nose at the smell of his cigar. He took the coffee without comment, moving the cigar to the other side of his mouth. He looked completely normal again, albeit tired and tense. Since Marcus had first started going through the changes she had always been felt surprised at how quickly they could return to their human state. Their father had explained it once like shrugging back into a jacket.

It wasn't them; it was a cover, a necessary protection. Even now she could see it in Jayne's eyes, the longing for the sky and the hunt warring with his humanity. She remembered their father going through the same kind of longing, working hard to always choose his humanity, holding on to whatever remnants he could.

She looked down into her own cup of coffee, unwilling to let Jayne see her tears as her mind flooded with memories. He looked straight ahead as he spoke. "I know yer cryin' Ma, don't need ta be hidin' it from me." She rolled her eyes, giving him a questioning look. "How did you know?"

She didn't need him to point at his nose to realize the stupidity of the question. She shivered dramatically. "Demon senses are so icky sometimes." She watched as he cracked a small smile, relieved to see that much.

His eyes grew weary. "How do they do it? The other boys, how they stop themselves from disappearin' inta the darkness?" She shrugged. "They fight to hold on; it's all they can do. Your father was the same." Her voice grew warm with memories. "No matter how hard the darkness called he didn't let it take his humanity. Same as I didn't."

Jayne was quiet and she sighed, unwilling to break his reflection but knowing they didn't have much time. "I got a wave last night. One of your crewmates seems to think you'll be needed where they're headed. He left me co-ordinates."

Jayne shook his head. "Ain't goin' back there Ma, not after everythin' that's happened. They don't trust me…hell I don't trust me." She gave him a thoughtful look; one he knew usually preceded her winning an argument. "Don't do it for them, or for you. Do it for her."

She could have given him a rousing speech about responsibility, but her wayward boy had never responded well to that. But this, this he couldn't argue with, and she saw the defeat in his eyes.

She suppressed a smile. "The war is coming, you'll be needed. Plus I know you won't turn down the offer of violence." He quirked a brow, a wry grin gracing his face. She had him there.

"How would I even get there Ma?" It was Vera's turn to smirk now.

"You leave that to me."

* * *

The crew was gathered in the bridge, every member silent. They'd altered the outside of the ship as best they could in space, but the risk still left the air thick with fear. Simon stood with his sister on one side, one of his hands resting on her back for comfort. He wasn't sure whose comfort it was for.

Kaylee was at his other side, though not standing nearly as close as she had the last few weeks. He reached out for her hand, relieved when she tensed but didn't pull away. He didn't say anything, it wasn't the time.

Mal and Zoe stood side by side behind Wash, who was carefully manoeuvring their home through the deadly territory. The screams being broadcast made all their hair stand on end, and Zoe placed one hand on Wash's shoulder, relieved when he reached up to hold it. Inara stood to the side next to Book, the almost kiss with Mal fresh in her mind, her brow lifted as she thought about how inappropriate her thoughts were considering their peril.

Somehow they finally passed through, a collective sigh of relief breathed by everyone. As they landed on the empty launch pad Wash was startled by how white everything was. How clean. How well built.

The crew were tense as they left the boat, Wash having picked up on a faint signal from a nearby building. Everything was clean, spotless, but the silence in the air was deafening, sending chills up Book's spine.

They reached an intersection. Mal noticed a car parked up ahead, and moved carefully towards it, gun drawn. When he saw what was inside he stepped back, confused and wary. Two bodies, still and silent, long dead but preserved. Kaylee watched the Captain's face change to confusion and took a step backwards, facing away from the glass of the building behind her.

Simon's voice was careful and deliberate as he addressed her. "Kaylee, walk towards me." She turned slowly, a scream from her throat shattering the deafening silence as she saw the body against the window.

Inara's voice was shaking with fear. "They're all just…laying there. No signs of struggle or pain, they weren't poisoned or attacked." The fear in her voice was increasing as they surveyed the roomful of still, silent bodies. The group jumped as River cried out in the centre of the square, pain and anguish lacing her voice as her head filled with the silent screams of 30 million dead victims.

Simon ran towards her as she turned and fell to her knees, crying out to the sky before her voice became agonizingly quiet.

"Please God make me a stone." He wrapped his arms around her as the rest of the crew tried to process what they were seeing.

Mal's voice was rough. "We've gotta press on, Wash, where're we headed?" The pilot wordlessly pointed in the direction of a fallen ship, small enough that it looked like an escape pod. As they entered Mal spotted a dislodged image capture, and he replaced it in the holder with shaking hands.

Behind him a holographic projector sprung to life, images of more fallen bodies projecting in the centre of the room while a disembodied voice sounded.

"These are just some of the images we've collected, and as you can see, it isn't what we thought." A young woman appeared on the screen, her eyes filled with tears and fear, her voice shaking as she spoke. "There's been no war here, and no terraforming event. The environment is stable."

She drew a shaky breath, eyes wide with shame and terror. "It's the Pax. The G-Paxilon Hydrochlorate we added to the air processors. It was supposed to calm the population, weed out aggression."

Her tone was rueful. "Well it worked. The people here stopped fighting. And then they stopped everything else. The stopped going to work, they stopped breeding, talking, eating. There are 30 million people here and they just let themselves die."

A crash was heard off screen and the woman looked nothing short of terrified. "I have to be quick. About a tenth of a percent of the population had the opposite reaction to the Pax. Their aggressor response has increased beyond madness."

Her body shook as another crash was heard, closer this time. "They have become…well they've killed most of us. And not just killed…they've done things."

Wash's voice was filled with dread. "Reavers…they made them." The woman onscreen was openly weeping now, and Inara's heart broke for her. "I won't live to report this, but people have to know. We meant it for the best, to make people safer."

The crash off screen was followed by a beastly roar, and her eyes widened as she tried to bring a gun to her head. "God." She turned the gun at the Reaver that leapt onto her body, unable to pull off the shot with her shaking hands.

"Turn it off." Mal was shaking with rage, and his eyes met Book's. "This is what your prophecies were about." Book nodded, eyes wide with disbelief and fury. "The evil didn't make Reavers, the Alliance did. And evil has been using them as an access point for all the darkest human emotions ever since."

To the left River crouched, retching, turning to Simon with surprisingly calm eyes after her body finished its final purge of the dark secret that had infected her mind. "I'm ok."

They returned to Serenity silently, wordlessly moving into the galley, where Mal put the image chip on the holographic projector they'd used weeks before to watch the fight at the Maidenhead. He muted it, simply watching the terrified woman silently mouth her last confession. He was quiet for a moment before turning to his crew. All their eyes glittered with anger and fear, and he had a feeling they knew what was coming.

He stared at the projector as he spoke. "This report is maybe years old. Parliament buried it and it stayed buried til River dug it up. This is what they feared she knew. And they were right to fear."

His eyes rose to meet those around him. His voice was strong and determined, and Zoe saw the rest of the crew recognise what she had seen all those years ago. A leader.

His eyes were hard. "Because there's a whole universe o' folk who are gonna know it too. Somebody has ta speak fer these people. You all got here on this boat for the different reasons, but y'all came to the same place. So now I'm asking more o' you than I have before, maybe all. Sure as I know anything I know this – they will try this again. Maybe on another world maybe on this very ground swept clean. A year from now, two years from now they'll swing back ta the belief they can make people better."

He watched as River stood, moving slowly to the entrance behind him but not exiting. The rest of the crew were tight with tension, already knowing what he would say next. He said it anyway. "And I do not hold to that. So, no more runnin'. I aim to misbehave."

Wash sighed loudly, a bottle of whiskey resting in his hand. He looked at Book, whose eyes were dark with determination. "Seem to remember you sayin' something 'bout doing what's right over what's smart. Think this might be such an occasion."

Book nodded, accepting the bottle Wash slid towards him, taking a slug and passing it to Simon, who drunk deeply. The Watcher looked at the Captain. "This is what we have waited for, what we must show the 'verse in order to stop the spread of evil. They're not going to like it."

Simon chuckled darkly, raising an eyebrow. "Ah the joys of being the good guys." Kaylee gave a small smile as she spoke, her voice shaking. "Actually I don't think the Alliance will say we're the good guys."

"Well shiny, let's go be bad guys."

The crew jumped, turning away from Kaylee and towards the voice from the doorway. There, cocky smirk across his face, one thick arm slung around the waist of a smiling River, flanked by five men looking just as cocky, was Jayne.

He raised an eyebrow at their shocked expressions, reaching forward with his free arm to grab the bottle of whisky from the table and take a slug of his own.

"What, no hug?"


	21. Chapter 21

**TITLE: **Chosen

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

**A/N: **Man you guys are quick reviewers – for those who don't know, I am Australian, which is why most of my posts are probably around the time y'all are sleeping. Which is why I find it hilarious when you charming Americans post-reviews at 4am your time – so much love! You guys are all heroes :)

**Oh, BTW – SMUT! **(Shout out to G o B, who requested a proper 'greeting' for our favourite violent couple.

* * *

Kaylee briefly forgot about the imminent death they were all going to be facing in the wake of the brilliant smile on River's face. She was leaning back against Jayne's chest, one hand resting on the arm he'd wrapped around her waist. Kaylee knew whatever Mal thought had happened couldn't have been the truth, not with River smiling like that, not with Jayne looking like he had the whole 'verse in his arms.

Jayne ignored Mal's eyes as his body reacted to the slim woman in his arms, and he shrugged. "Well, it's been nice but I've got stuff ta do." He picked River up and hitched her over his shoulder, turning and heading past his brothers towards his bunk, the giggling woman in his arms giving the crew a happy wave as they disappeared from sight.

Marcus rolled his eyes at his youngest brother's antics. "Don't let him fool ya, we're comin' with ya ta see this through." His brothers were looking around the ship warily, and Wash asked what most people were wondering. "How in the world did you get here?" Thomas shrugged. "Ma had an old shuttle lined up fer us, it ain't big or nuthin' but it did the trick."

Simon was trying very, very hard not to think about his sister being carried caveman style to Jayne's bunk. Every brotherly instinct he had told him it was a bad idea to just let her go, but her dazzling smile and happy giggles had helped him keep his silence. This was her choice. Of course, that didn't mean he had to like it. He grabbed the bottle Jayne had set back on the table before he left, taking another solid swig. It wasn't half as strong as the moonshine Lucius had introduced them too, but it would have to do. Kaylee patted his hand sympathetically.

Lucas turned to look at Mal, who tensed, waiting. The big man shook his head. "Don't you worry Cap'n, we ain't here ta put no hurt on ya. Though I'd advise ya ta have a talk wit' Jayne at some point. Clear the air an' all."

Mal nodded, trying to ignore the taste of bile in his throat at the idea of having to apologise to Jayne. Heading back through Reaver space sounded more appealing. Book stood and moved towards Marcus, the curiosity in his eyes a fair indicator of what he wanted to know.

Marcus sighed. "We're demons. Ma was Slayer, Pa was a vampire. When the First started takin' back its monsters, vampires got devolved. They couldn't stay in human form no more, got sent back ta lookin' like what they were. When they had us, we got a bit o' both worlds. Not vampires, not the way they used ta be, we're just half breed demons."

Book blinked at the succinct description, annoyed at the idea that years and years of study had not provided such a simple explanation. Simon took another swig from the bottle to stop himself asking medical questions. Zoe was looking at the boys like they were mad, and Wash was trying not to laugh. In fact laughing seemed like a very bad idea.

Inara watched Mal's face – he didn't seem as surprised as the rest of the crew, and she wondered exactly what had happened when he confronted Jayne. Kaylee asked the question they were all thinking. "How do you know yer demons? Ya look normal ta me."

Marcus nodded at Kale and Thomas, who grinned. In a flash their faces changed, canines elongating, brow ridges becoming more prominent, eyes turning red. With the exception of Mal and Book the crew all gasped. Kaylee looked like she was trying desperately to think of something nice to say while at the same time squirming into the back of her chair.

Wash was staring at the demonic visages before him. He shouldn't say it, wouldn't say it. "Well Kaylee, imagine the discount you'd get with Jayne lookin' like that." There, he'd said it.

Simon let out a bark of laughter, quickly followed by Wash and then, surprisingly, Mal. The Captain was laughing so hard his eyes were watering, the ridiculousness of the last few days finally catching up with him. Inara whispered in Zoe's ear. "It's happened, he's finally gone mad." The first mate struggled to hold in the laughter, but couldn't help the grin that spread over her face.

Gallows humour they called it. Jayne had once said that if the options were crying about something or making a joke and getting it done he'd always choose the latter. Course when he'd said it he'd just told the filthiest joke she'd ever heard while they were being held hostage, but she appreciated the truth in it now.

Mal wiped his eyes, his laughter subsiding, looking to the Cobb boys who were all back to normal.

"So, you boys ready to misbehave?"

The five matching grins that answered him looked scarier than the gorram teeth had.

* * *

Jayne dropped down into his bunk, shifting River in his arms as soon as his feet hit the floor. He turned, pressing her into the wall and growling low in his throat when her legs immediately wrapped around his waist.

He kissed her, hard, relishing the feel of her soft skin against his goatee. He nipped and sucked at her lips, rumbling against her mouth with his voice hoarse.

"Girlie it's been too gorram long."

She smiled at him cheekily. "Only 24 hours, one day."

He moved away from the wall and tossed her onto the bed, feeling himself harden even further at the sight of her in that blue dress, her slim form reclining on his narrow bunk. He slipped out of his t-shirt and stalked towards her, settling over her body and holding himself up over her.

He slipped one hand over her smooth thigh, gripping her hip tightly and pulling her to him, snarling when he felt no cotton barrier. She raised one brow at him, a superior look on her face. "Saw you coming."

He smirked, his girl was just too ruttin' shiny. He held her eyes, unzipping his pants as he bent down to kiss her again. He moved the fabric of her dress up and over her head, the sight of her naked underneath him giving him a brief moment of pause. She ran one hand over his back, pausing as she felt the fresh wounds where his wings had ripped through. The feather light touch of her hand over the sensitive area made him moan, her fingers trickling over the scars she had left on him at the Maidenhead.

It reminded him of the time in the cargo bay, his ugly words to her causing a stinging in his chest. He looked down at her, realizing there was something he should have said the other night by the clearing. "Ain't nuthin' better in the whole 'verse than you." It was as close to saying he loved her as he was able to come, but it seemed like it was enough.

Her smile broke through the darkness his ugly words had created, and when she bit her lower lip he felt the craving heating his blood to boiling point. He pushed inside her, watching her face as her eyes closed and her lips parted, the sweet sigh that escaped from her lips mingling with the sharp nails she dug into his back.

He wanted to control himself this time, wanted to fight the dark urge to drink from her while he thrust into her body, but her eyes flew open and she smiled in a way that made his bones ache. Quick as a flash she flipped them, a grunt of air pushing out of him as he landed on the floor, hard, still seated inside her.

She started moving, head thrown back as she rode him hard, and he stared at the hellcat writhing on top of him. Her breasts bounced with her frantic rhythm, his hips snapping up to meet her when he snapped out of his daze. He wrapped an arm around her back tightly, the other gripping her hip as he sat up, sweeping his tongue across her collar bone.

Her kitten mewls and soft sighs had turned into those feral screams he liked so damn much, and as he met her, thrusting hard, he felt his face shift. In the back of his mind he sent a silent thank you to Kaylee for sound proofing the bunks. The sound of her blood pulsing was like a pounding in his ears, and he tried desperately to fight himself.

Later he thought he might even have made it if she hadn't taken that moment to tilt her head, exposing her neck as her breathing became ragged and her speed increased. He snapped, sinking sharp canines into her skin as she came, clenching around him so tightly his eyes rolled. The rich taste of her blood filled his mouth and then he was tumbling, crashing, cresting against her, the feel of her cool, thin body and lightening laced blood making his heightened vision swim.

He shifted them minutely so his back was against the bunk, his head tilting back from her neck as he tried to catch his breath. She slumped forward against his chest, the sting of sweat touching her open wound making her shiver against him. He pulled her head back to look her in the eyes, wanting to apologise for his lack of control.

But even with her blood smeared across his lips and teeth, even with those red eyes and the predatory visage, she still looked at him like he was everything, and his words froze in his throat. He had no possible way of describing what he was feeling, the sensation of being glutted and starved apparently not fading with time.

He looked at where his hand was still connected to her hip, seeing the dark bruises of his finger marks, unable to feel ashamed at the damage he'd left on her in the wake of her lust clouded eyes. His tanned skin stood out starkly against the pale porcelain of her body, and he wondered if he'd ever get tired of looking at her.

She curled back into the crook of his neck, her hair brushing against his chest, bare breasts soft against his torso. As her breathing began to even out he stood, turning and placing her gently on the bed, pulling the thin blanket over her naked body.

And then immediately pulling it back, desperate for one last look.

She chuckled sleepily, keeping her eyes closed. "Go, things to be said, time for lecherous looks later." He smirked as she rolled over towards the wall, placing a quick smack on her ass for her smart mouth. She giggled in her sleep and he groaned as the sound made him harden again. Eyes still closed she picked up his pillow and threw it at him, catching him square on the jaw. "Shoo!"

He laughed at her antics, pulling on his t-shirt and zipping his cargo pants. He picked up an old bottle of water, wetting a spare t-shirt and running it over his mouth, cleaning his face. He moved towards the ladder of the bunk, turning to look at her sleeping form one last time before he headed up.

* * *

Mal was sitting alone in the galley. They were due to take off in about half an hour, Wash having left with the Cobb boys with Kaylee for a quick glance over their ship. He couldn't quite wrap his head around the idea that his crew was willingly helping demons, but as Kaylee pointed out they didn't have to come, and their ship should be checked for the journey. The little mechanic had looked nervous but determined, and he couldn't help the swell of pride he felt at her bravery. He thought it probably helped that those boys could be damn charming when they wanted to be.

Inara had disappeared into her shuttle with Zoe. The Companion had been badly shaken by what they'd seen here, her faith in the Alliance crumbling in the wake of all those silent dead. Stranger still was Zoe, who had been even quieter than usual lately. Simon was checking over the infirmary, whilst Book was checking over his and River's weapons. Which just left two errant crew members unaccounted for.

He looked into his cup of black coffee, eager to be in the air and get this thing over with. He jumped when Jayne cleared his throat from the doorway. For a big man he sure could be quiet when he wanted too.

"She's sleepin'."

The mercenary looked at him warily, and Mal sighed, gesturing for him to sit down. "Seems I might've gotten a touch carried away the other day. Said some damn ugly things to you, 'bout you." Jayne's face was still and impassive, and Mal pressed on.

"I can't 'xcuse myself, but ya gotta understand…I ain't never been nobody's Pa afore, an' with the girl havin' suffered so much I can't help feelin' a might o'er protective." Jayne simply crossed his arms in front of his chest, leaning back in his chair.

Mal sighed again; trust the big man not to make this easy. "Course, she's got Simon fer that, an' it ain't my place ta tell her who ta be with. I shouldn'ta said what I did, shouldn'ta 'ccused ya o' somethin' that vile."

Jayne just stared at him, and Mal drew in a deep breath. "I'm sorry." Jayne quirked a brow, waiting. Mal pressed on. "Yer wanted on this boat, yer wanted on my crew. Ain't no matter ta me what kinda blood is lurkin' in them meaty arms o' yours, long as we got yer loyalty. An' from now on you'll have mine."

It was Jayne's turn to sigh. "Guess I can understand why ya got stupid, ain't like it's never happened ta me." Mal's head snapped up, his mouth open to retort before Jayne cut him off. "Now now, none o' that, not when we's gettin' along so nice n' all. Jus' tryin' ta say I can understand why ya would've seen what ya saw and reacted how ya did."

Jayne grinned then, the sharp look making Mal look closer at the mercenary's still normal sized teeth. "I ain't losin' the girl. I'm keepin' her." Jayne's brow furrowed momentarily. "Or she's keepin' me, I ain't too sure how it works."

Mal nodded, remembering what River had said to him on the bridge. "Guess y'all're keepin' each other." Jayne nodded. "Guess we are."

They both sat in silence for a while, neither man sure what to say, the air between them still tense despite their apologies. Mal scratched at his chin as a thought occurred. "You were right 'bout one thing, River could kick yer ass if ya ever got outta line. Seems ta me ya might wanna treat that one real careful."

He smiled smugly as Jayne's eyes grew wide at the thought of River getting really pissed off at him, though Mal's smile dimmed when the merc quirked his brow, an interested look on his face. His eyes flicked up to Mal, a cocky smirk settling over his features.

"Least I got the balls ta get the girl." Mal scowled but couldn't help the exasperated sigh that escaped his lips. "Yeah well not all o' us have some freaky fightin' fetish." Jayne scoffed. "Way you an' 'Nara go on ya coulda fooled me."

Mal narrowed his eyes. "We might be clearin' air here but that don't make me any less yer Cap'n, _dong ma_?" Jayne shrugged casually. "We're 'bout ta head through Reaver space, towards a big bunch o' people who want us dead, ta try n' let the 'verse know how evil the Alliance are. Seems ta me that iffen there was ever a time ta be ballsy now would be it."

Mal was quiet at that, hating the fact that Jayne could act so gorram thick and then come out with such accurate words. He sat quietly for a few moments, weighing the words in his head, before looking up at the mercenary in front of him.

His voice was hopeful. "Any chance you'd tell her?"

* * *

Inara watched Zoe pace the length of her shuttle, waiting for the first mate to speak. When she finally stopped and looked the Companion in the eyes Inara was surprised to see something she had never seen on Zoe's face before.

Fear.

The first mate was blunt. "I'm pregnant. Haven't told Wash yet, haven't told anyone yet, and I got no idea if we're gonna survive this." She let out a breath, the release of her fears over the last few days feeling damn good.

Inara blinked, a strange mix of concern and pride welling up in her chest. With everything that was going on around them she felt privileged that Zoe would share this with her. "What do you want to do?" Zoe stared off into space for a moment, before turning determined eyes to the Companion. "Survive this, have the baby, live happily ever after."

Inara smiled, Zoe's dry humour warming her heart. "Then I guess that's what you should do."

Zoe opened her mouth to speak when her husband's voice crackled over the comm. _"Cap'n, we're back an' ready for take off. The Cobb boys are gonna follow us in their ship."_

Mal's voice crackled back and Zoe rolled her eyes, amazed that after eight years on the boat her Captain still hadn't worked out how to send a private comm. _"Roger that, take off when ready. Jayne's ridin' with us."_

Zoe looked at Inara, whose face was drawn taut with tension. She held her back rigidly, and Zoe made a decision that if they survived this she was going to get the Companion drunk enough to relax. She tilted her head. "You ready for this?"

Inara's eyes floated to the window, Miranda's surface disappearing as they took off, eyeing the vile territory ahead of them. Towards a battle they couldn't possibly win, towards almost certain death, towards doing what was right instead of what was smart. Zoe admired the steel in her tone as the Companion spoke, her voice strong and determined.

"Yes."

**A/N: **Hope that wasn't too anti-climatic, I just wanted Zoe to be able to vent to someone, and I think Inara needed to feel needed at a time like this.


	22. Chapter 22

**TITLE: **Chosen

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

**A/N: **Holy crap, this little story just hit its 100th review! Could not feel more delighted or privileged by the wonderful and generous response of you guys. If you see a pair of socks dancing wildly, they're mine – y'all rocked 'em!

Out of the corner of the cockpit window Wash could see the Xander floating alongside them. They never did tell him why it was called that. Like Serenity, they'd used red paint and some of the bodies on Miranda to decorate the hull, although the smaller vessel didn't have a massive canon affixed to the top like Serenity did. Both ships were going slowly and calmly, careful not to draw attention to themselves. Not yet. The entire crew was gathered in the bridge, the sight of all those destructive vessels both horrifying and hypnotizing. Jayne leaned against the back wall, one arm slung around River's waist, his face tight with tension.

Wash wasn't surprised when the wave unit beeped an alert, flicking on the screen to reveal the face of the man who had forced them into hiding. He sat back, allowing the Operative to see the whole crew, moving aside when Mal stepped forward.

"You are more trouble than I thought you would be, Captain Reynolds. Don't you understand why she must be retrieved? We're building a better world, one without the violence and destruction we've become so accustomed too."

Mal let his eyes flick out to the vast sea of murderous ships. He cocked a brow. "An' jus' where does that leave you? How're you gonna justify killing some poor girl in this new world o' yours? How do you justify me an' mine layin' down our lives so you can live in that world?"

The Operative chuckled humourlessly, his eyes flat as he spoke. "I'm not going to live there. Malcolm, there's no place for me there, any more than there is for you. I'm a monster. What I do is evil; I've no delusions about it. But it must be done."

Mal recognised the conviction in his voice and his eyes narrowed. "Do you even know why?" The Operative shook his head. "It is not my place to ask. End this, now."

Mal stepped aside as River moved towards the cortex screen, bending her close low to it. The Operative showed the first sign of emotion he had since the wave had started – he flinched. She smiled at him, the childlike expression terrifying to behold. "I can see you."

She flicked off the screen, turning and nodding at Mal, who smiled. "Good girl, give 'im somethin' mighty creepifyin' ta think on." He turned to the rest of the crew. "Y'all know what ya gotta do. Wash, get us there."

As people left Mal's eyes met Jayne's, the big man giving him a significant look and nodding at Inara. Mal rolled his eyes and sighed. Stupid perceptive mercs. He followed the Companion to her shuttle, taking a deep breath as he moved in behind her. She sighed, turning to face him. "Mal, I…I can't, not now."

She moved to push past him but he slammed his arm into the wall in front of her, the other one landing on her other side, face inches apart from her own. Her lips parted and for a second he didn't care what was happening, he just had to taste her. He shook his head to clear it; eyes determined when they met hers.

"I know." She opened her mouth to retort, stopping when her brain realised what he'd said. She looked at him questioningly. His voice was quiet as he looked down at the floor between them. "Ain't the time right now, I get that."

His head snapped up, eyes hard. "But when this is over there're things that need sayin', got it?" She gave him that cool, amused look that made his skin shiver, and her smile was warm and playful. "Count on it."

He nodded, stepping back to leave the shuttle, before turning at the last minute and grabbing her arm. He pulled her flush against chest, bringing his lips to hers in a searing kiss. Her eyes widened and then closed, her mouth moving against his as her arms wrapped around his neck. His world was spinning, months of wanting her still not preparing him for this moment. When the need for oxygen overpowered them both he pulled his head back, looking into those dark eyes, that beautiful mouth.

She blinked. "I thought you said it wasn't the right time."

He couldn't help the slow, lazy grin that spread across his face as he released her and stepped back, moving out of the shuttle. "Fer talkin', I said it wasn't the right time fer talkin'."

* * *

Wash was tense as he entered the digits for Mr Universes' wave cortex. The moon was now clearly visible, they were about half an hour away from atmo, and were flying through Reaver territory. More than anything though he was thinking about Zoe vomiting in the bathroom a few minutes earlier. She'd brushed it off as nerves, an excuse that almost made him laugh outright. As if she ever suffered from nerves like that.

She thought he hadn't noticed that this wasn't the first time she'd been sick lately. Or that her hand had been resting on her stomach more often. Or that the smell of Simon's coffee-sludge was enough to make her leave the room. He smiled to himself, a tight, tense expression. She thought he didn't know but he did.

And he was ecstatic.

Mr Universes' face appeared on the screen, speaking quickly. "It's no problem, bring it on bring it on bring it on. You're gonna get caught in the ion cloud, it'll play merry hob with your radar before but pretty pretty lights and a few miles after you'll be right in my orbit."

Wash looked at Mal, who had entered the bridge with a smug look on his face. The Captain's face turned serious. "You'll let us know if anyone else comes at you?"

Mr Universe smiled. "You'll be the first."

The screen flicked off, going black before a tiny red dot appeared in the lower corner. Mal looked at Wash, who shrugged, touching his finger to the screen and activating the hidden file. It was a security camera, hidden somewhere in Mr Universes' enormous cortex room. A room that looked a hell of a lot smaller when filled with about 30 heavily armed men, all wearing the same bland clothing as the Operative. The man in question was standing by Mr Universe, unsheathing a deadly looking blade. The camera moved down, a bright blue dress visible momentarily, before it captured the sight of Mr Universes' body falling to the floor.

Wash's eyes widened. "It's Lenore; he's linked us to the camera in her eye." His face went hard as he looked at the Captain, trying to push aside the pain he felt at seeing his friend fall. Zoe had entered along with Jayne, both in time to see the fall of Mr Universe, and she turned to the Captain.

Her voice was tense. "Sir, they know we're going to his moon. They've seen us comin'."

Mal looked thoughtful, his eyes holding a queer look as they turned to where Jayne was leaning against a locker. "No, they ain't seen this comin'."

* * *

Two ships floated through the ion cloud of Mr Universes', slowly exiting the area known as Reaver territory. The smaller one on the left suddenly sped up and slowed down, catching the attention of two large ships on the outer edge of the Reaver armada. They swung down low on either side of the two floating ships, approaching quickly. Atop Serenity there was a massive canon welded to the metal, a prone figure in a space suit lying across it.

Suddenly as they entered the edge of the ion cloud Jayne sprang to life, turning the massive gun and firing off four heavy shots at each Reaver ship. As the crew inside and his brothers in the ship next to them heard the massive shots fired each face held a humourless, satisfied smiled.

It was time.

* * *

The Operative calmly watched as Serenity burst through the ion cloud, another ship to one side. He raised an eyebrow curiously before looking down at the technician next to him. "Fire when-"

He was cut off by the sight of fifty Reaver war ships barrelling in after Serenity, his voice holding none of its previous calmness when he regained finally control of his vocal cords. "Now, fire now! Hit the war ships!"

As all hell broke loose Wash fought desperately with Serenity, working hard to control their speeding dive. This was his element, he could do this. It didn't matter that they were barrelling towards certain death, it only mattered that he got them there.

His Captain and wife were silent, shaking as the ship shuddered against the winds. He thought he saw something fall from the ship but Mal barked at him to stay focused, and he did, controlling his breathing.

Mal's voice was tense. "We're too close for them to arm-" Zoe cut him off; "This is going to be tight." The Captain slammed one hand on the comm by the wall. "Everybody strap yerselves in, this is gonna be bumpy." He released the comm, looking at Wash who was gripping the shuddering controls with white knuckled hands.

Wash spoke fast. "I've lost controls, I'm gonna have to glide her in."

Mal's voice was panicked. "That gonna work?" Wash didn't take his eyes off the front window. "Long as that landing strip's made of fluffy cushions."

Wash struggled with the ship as they slammed into the hanger, debris flying as he turned Serenity in a controlled spin, finally coming to a halt facing outside where the war ships were still gaining.

The pilot breathed deeply. "I am a leaf on the wind. Watch how-"

He was cut off as the massive harpoon crashed through the front glass.


	23. Chapter 23

**TITLE: **Chosen

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

Wash cracked his eyes open. There was the tiniest pinprick of pressure in the centre of his chest. Which might have had something to do with the three meter long harpoon that had been stopped right before it impaled him to his chair. His eyes travelled up the length of the log to the far end where Jayne, space suit ripped off by the massive black wings that were beating heavily to keep him afloat, and caught the end of it.

"Huh. Honey…did we know he could do that?" Zoe couldn't talk, couldn't move. The milliseconds between the harpoon smashing through the glass and Jayne catching the end of it were the longest, most terrifying seconds of her entire life. Her whole world had stopped turning for a moment when she thought that massive wooden pole had taken her everything away. She locked eyes with Jayne, who was now pulling the harpoon out of the glass, and she wished she had something she could say.

Mal knew what she was going through but it couldn't be helped. "Zoe, now ain't the time. We gotta move." Jayne tore the harpoon out of the window, spinning and flinging it back through the front of the ship it had come from. His brothers landed and were out of their own vessel quickly, armed to the teeth, eyes flashing.

As the Reaver ships began to land he hit the front ramp, lowering it and yelling up the crew to hurry up. As they came sprinting out Simon tossed him Vera, the weight of the Callahan reassuring anf familiar, and he turned to Mal.

"We gotta get in there." Mal nodded, sprinting down the hallway as the others followed. They came to a wide packing room filled with crates, a set of blast doors just beyond it. Zoe turned to Mal, eyes serious and showing none of the emotions still making her heart race.

Her voice was firm. "Sir, this is the place." Mal looked around. The hallway led off to Universes' viewing room, and he needed that signal boost. He turned to the Cobb boys, Jayne at the head.

Jayne nodded before he spoke. "Thomas and Lucas are gonna stay back with the crew, we're comin' with you." Mal glanced around. Book and Inara were positioning themselves behind crates; Zoe was ordering people into place while her eyes kept flicking at Wash, who was checking his ammo whilst running one hand surreptitiously across his chest. Kaylee was trying to fit in her ammo clip with shaking hands, whilst Simon checked over his supplies, eyes flicking to his sister. River stood in the corner, pale and thin, looking like a strong gust of wind would blow her away, her eyes unfocused in the wake of the dark thoughts of the approaching Reavers.

He heard them coming, battle cries and snarls sending chivers up his spine. He couldn't leave his crew behind. He turned back to Jayne. "We have ta stay together." Zoe's voice was like a whip crack. "No. They have to come through here. They'll bottleneck and we can thin them out. We get pushed back there's blast doors."

Kaylee's voice was shaking but clear. "I can rig 'em so they won't reopen once they close." Mal paused, knowing his hesitance was costing them time.

Jayne let out a grunt of frustration, his wings snapping together and flattening against his bare back. "Ain't no time ta be panickin' – ya got two demons an' a Slayer here, not ta mention a mighty pissed off lookin' first mate. Yer headin' inta a room full o' Operatives, an' ya ain't doin' it alone. We gotta get that gorram signal out."

Mal closed his mouth, nodding, turning and not waiting for the Cobb boys to follow him. As Jayne passed River he flicked his arm out, grabbing her and kissing her hard. He pulled back, looking into her eyes. She shook her head. He couldn't bring himself to say goodbye, so he settled for another hard kiss, turning and following Mal towards the viewing room.

Thomas moved to Zoe's side, a massive firearm pointed at the door. Lucas took the end near Simon and Kaylee, wary of the inexperienced fighters trying to load their weapons. The vicious snarls of the Reavers were growing closer, and they began to tear at the doors.

Simon breathed deeply, turning to Kaylee, her voice shaky as she spoke. "Oh I didn't plan ta go out like this. I think we did right but…"

Simon shook his head. "I never planned…anything. I just wanted to keep River safe. Spent so long on Serenity trying to find us a home I never realized what I already had."

She turned to him, her eyes wide. He pressed on. "My one true regret in all of this is never being with you."

She swallowed thickly. "With me? Ya mean ta say as, sex?" He nodded, smiling. "I mean to say." Suddenly her eyes grew resolute and she flicked the clip of ammo precisely into her weapon, aiming it at the doorway. "Ta hell with this, I'm gonna live."

At the sight of her sweet face determined and fearless Simon couldn't help the thought that crossed through his mind. _I'm going to marry her one day._

As the clangs increased Zoe looked to where Wash was sitting. She didn't have words, she didn't need them, her eyes telling him everything about what had almost happened. He nodded, running one hand through her hair and kissing her fiercely. He pulled back, both of them immediately settling into battle stances, weapons drawn. They'd have time to break down later.

* * *

Mal slowly entered the viewing room. Universe was dead, sprawled across Lenore, her robotic voice repeating his message mechanically, telling them about the other generator. The Captain turned to Jayne, whose eyes were narrowed. "Somethin' ain't right here."

The mercenary nodded. "Yer tellin' me." He spun just as Lucius ducked, Jayne grabbing the wrist that wielded the blade that had almost decapitated his brother. The Operative's eyes were wide in shock, the back wall having slipped away to reveal a gaping vortex of turbines and groups of other operatives.

The Operative stepped back, an angry look gracing his face. "There's a lot of innocent people in the air being killed right now." Mal looked at the scene before them. He could see the second generator, across the gaping hole of turbines, and that's where he needed to go. He caught Jayne's eye, twitching his head imperceptibly towards the generator, answered by the faintest hint of a nod. They just needed to wait for the right moment.

The Operative surveyed the Cobb boys. "My, you've brought your own bodyguards. Pity you didn't think to bring the girl. I'm not saying I would spare you, but it would have been quicker."

Mal shrugged. "Ain't nuthin', jus' the hired help." One of the other operatives smirked. "Yes, most people allow their hired help to take advantage of Slayers."

Mal quirked a brow, his eyes flicking over to Jayne. The big man was breathing heavily, that queer look in his eyes, fists clenching. The air became thick with the feel of danger, and Mal smiled to himself. One more push should do it. Another operative sneered when Mal smiled, narrowing his eyes. "You find it funny? You claim to be so moral and upright, but you allow him to viol-"

He never got to finish his sentence. Jayne dove at him, wings bursting open, eyes blazing, canines elongated. He didn't waste time, simply tore the man's jaw right out before he could even reach for his sword. When he turned to the rest of them he opened his wings, extending them out, looking like a prehistoric monster.

The Operative was staring with wide eyes, suddenly still in the wake of the demon before him. He turned slowly back to Mal, gasping at the sight of the three men behind the Captain also changing, their red eyes glittering as they extended their wings. The Operative was very, very still, mind racing to think of his next move. One of the operatives behind him thumbed the safety off his gun, the quiet sound deafening in the wake of the tense silence.

All hell broke loose. Kale, Marcus and Lucius dove into the group just as the operatives drew their weapons, ripping and tearing their way through. Lucius would attack, pulling his victim into the air, loosening his grip and letting the man fall down into the vast spinning turbines below. Marcus was joining him, alternating between tearing at his victims and throwing them hard enough to crack the walls, whilst Kale moved between the massive firearm strapped to his chest and his bare hands.

Each of their faces had a look of such psychotic glee that the Operative swallowed heavily. He looked to where Mal had been, only to see the Captain being lifted over the thin grating straight to the generator by Jayne. His eyes as he sprinted over the narrow catwalk, his sword drawn.

He jumped for the platform as the catwalk fell away beneath his feet under the weight of the body Kale slammed into it. Jayne had set Mal on the platform and flown into the fight with his brothers.

The Operative smiled at Mal. "Alone at last."

The Operative ran, slamming into Mal before he could reach for his gun, the Captain landing hard but kipping to his feet. The Operative swung his blade, missing Mal's neck by inches, and Mal used the second of overbalance to kick the sword out of his hand.

The Operative spun, kicking out and catching Mal on the knee, but unable to bring him down. They exchanged heavy blows, neither gaining the upper hand but both tiring. The Operative struggled to stay calm. "Do you know what your sin is Malcolm? Pride. You can't win this, even with your demons you can't win this."

Bruised and bloodied Mal stepped back, glancing to the carnage the Cobb boys had created before turning to the Operative with a smile of dark satisfaction. "You sure 'bout that?"

The Operative turned. Three of those winged demons were standing over his fallen army, their hands covered in blood, breathing heavily. It had taken them all of five minutes to decimate an army of the thirty strongest fights the Alliance had ever trained. He looked to his sword on the ground, stepping forward to scoop it up, springing to his feet and turning only to come face to face with the monster called Jayne Cobb.

The big man smiled, his elongated canines making the look far from comforting. Mal's voice was harsh. "You've lost. An' now we've got somethin' for ya." He nodded to Jayne, who lashed out one hand, breaking the Operative's wrist, causing him to drop the sword. Quick as a flash he had the man pinned against the railing, snapping the sword around the strut behind his back, locking him in place.

Mal stepped forward on shaking legs, bruised and aching, one eye as red as Jayne's demonic ones , courtesy of a blow to the temple. He slipped the image disc into the receiver, flicking on the screen. "I'm gonna show you a world without sin."

He didn't wait to see the screen fill with that poor woman's face, simply nodded to Jayne, who grabbed him by his coat, taking off to where his brothers waited to head back to the crew.

Mal hoped there was a crew to get back to.

* * *

They had been forced back behind the still open blast doors. Thomas and Lucas had both taken heavy fire, a knee and shin torn up badly on each, but were still giving it back through opening in the doors, wary that their ammo was running low. Zoe winced against the agony of the tear in her back; a Reaver axe had flown past her, grazing the skin open in a deep gash. Wash wasn't in much better shape, shrapnel rendering his firing arm useless and his face bloodied on one side.

Book and Inara were both out of ammunition, his arsenal depleted and her quiver empty. River was frozen, her eyes glassy and wide, and Thomas cursed the Alliance under his breath for messing up her mind this badly. The vile thoughts of the Reaver's were infecting the tenuous ties that were holding her together, and he looked at Lucas, wondering if he should be saying goodbye to his brother.

Kaylee watched as the doors jammed, the opening still too wide for them to hide from fire. She stood, darting forward to the control panel, only to stop dead with the darts hit her neck, their poison paralysing her limbs.

Simon moved to her quickly, reaching for a shot of- "Oh god." He stood, turning back to the ground they'd lost. "My bag, I need-"

River's eyes flew open as the shot rang out, the sound silencing every other voice in her head as her brother fell to the floor. She flew to his side, her hands shaking as she touched his arm. His voice was hoarse as he fought against the inevitable shock. "My bag. I need…adrenaline…and a shot of calaphar for Kaylee. River…I'm sorry. I…I hate to leave."

She shook her head as Inara desperately pressed her hands against the wound. "No, no. You won't. You take care of me Simon, you've always taken care of me."

Book, Zoe and Wash watched as her head snapped up, her eyes darkening and becoming focused. She stood, turning her head towards the doors, looking nothing short of terrifying. Gone was the frightened girl, the brutalized patient, the young woman still learning about herself.

In their place stood a Slayer.

Book felt the pride well up in his chest even as he realized with horror what she was about to do. He reached out a hand, desperately trying to make his throat work as the tears filled his eyes. His Slayer; this was his Slayer, the one they'd been waiting for all these years. She was stunning, dazzling, petrifying.

Her voice was even and calm. "My turn."

She ran, diving through the doors, slamming the control panel, throwing in Simon's bag before disappearing into the violent mass of monsters.


	24. Chapter 24

**TITLE: **Chosen

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine. Dialogue that sounds like the movie IS from the movie :) Joss is boss.

**A/N: **Yes, I had to keep Wash alive! I just couldn't cope with not having him there with Zoe; he's just too damn wonderful for his own good. Your reviews are the highlight of my day, I'm very grateful!

Her mind was still and silent, the gentle lake of her psyche untouched by a single ripple of intrusion. For the first time in her whole life she felt completely in control of herself, an ancient knowledge settling over her. This is what she was born for, this is what she was made for, this is what she could do.

She dove, disabling the monster nearest to her, flipping over it with her prize in her hands. She swung the barbaric axe as if it were an extension of her arm, slicing and cutting through her opponents. Their vile thoughts hammered against the outside walls of her mind but couldn't penetrate, not anymore.

She smiled as she twisted, sweeping her weapon down over another Reaver's neck, scooping up the vicious sword it dropped without missing a beat. She felt their approaches, picking their actions out of their minds before they completed them, catching them continuously off guard.

Once step, two steps, three steps ahead every time. She smiled as they fell around her, their numbers decreasing with every passing second.

Her blood sang and her limbs rejoiced as she danced the steps she'd waited 17 years to discover.

She always did love to dance.

* * *

Mal was leaning hard against Jayne, the big man slinging one of his arms around his Captain's waist, Kale supporting him on the other side. As they entered the hallway Jayne's eyes skimmed over everyone. Wash and Zoe were leaning on each other, clutching their hands together as if it were the last time they'd be allowed to do so. Inara was pressing something against Simon's stomach, the doctor pale and barely coherent. He was mumbling something under his breath.

Book was holding Kaylee, pumping a painkiller into her arm, his face draw tight with misery. Thomas and Lucas were shaking with the effort of holding themselves upright, both of their wings badly torn by thrown knives and bullet wounds, their knees and legs covered in blood. Jayne's throat closed over as he realized who was missing.

"River?"

Book looked at him with wide eyes filled with tears, the man looking older than he had in weeks. He couldn't bring himself to say it, only gesturing helplessly to the blast doors. Jayne suddenly released Mal, the Captain slumping against Kale, an inhuman roar of pain shattering through their tense silence as Jayne tore towards the doors. Marcus and Lucius tried to reach out but he shook them off, eyes blazing as he slammed his fist into the door hard enough to leave an imprint.

He pounded them again and again, the metal straining and bending under his fists until he could slip his fingers between the two closed doors. His wings expanded as he braced himself, wrenching hard. The metal whined loudly as it bent and finally tore, ripped through, sending him backwards tumbling to the floor. For a second his mouth hung open, and he knew he wasn't the only one. He stood, shaking.

There in the centre of the room, standing atop a pile of gruesome Reaver corpses, her hair dripping in blood and her arms tensed, was River. Her eyes were calm and controlled, but the fury that had guided her through the waves of monsters still ran hot, and Jayne realized he was staring into the face of the Slayer.

A vicious yearning filled his blood at the sight of her taut, battle ready form, those ancient brown eyes flashing with bloodlust. The back wall tore away, leaving a bright halo of harsh light behind her. He heard Book whisper under his breath, the Watcher's voice filled with awe.

"Heaven's Chosen One."

Jayne knew then what that phrase meant, knew he was looking at a violent and bloody angel standing proud atop the spoils of her handiwork. The axe and the sword were twisted, dirty metal, dripping with blood and grime, but at that moment they looked like gifts from God, her thin hands wrapped around them as if born with them. The sight brought him to his knees.

She raised her head, pinning him with those primeval eyes that were dark and heated, and he wanted nothing more than to prostrate himself at her feet and beg her to claim him. He might have too, if it hadn't been for the bevy of Alliance soldiers who poured in through the torn out wall, every single one of their guns pointed at her.

He saw her head turn minutely, and watched as the men closest to her shook with fear. The entire crew was tense and still, unable to believe that their dark angel could be ended this way. The man nearest to her spoke quickly into his comm unit.

"Sir we've got the target locked, do we have a kill order?" The silence that followed those words was earsplitting, the seconds feeling like years. The Lieutenant spoke again, his voice fraught with tension at the sight of the terrifying girl before him.

"Sir I repeat, do we have a kill order?" Another unending moment passed and Mal watched River's hand grip the blade more tightly, watched her lean body tense and prepare for what could happen next. The soldiers tightened their fingers at the sight of those ancient brown eyes, ready to act on their own before an exhausted voice crackled back through the comm.

"Stand down. Stand down. It's finished."

Back in the generator room the Operative blinked back tears as his world crumbled, the image and words of the terrified woman projected before him decimating the convictions he'd believed so unquestioningly. "We're finished."

The men lowered their weapons, moving quickly around the bodies on the floor, past the crew and through the hallway to their commander. Tense eyes followed them, watched as the enemy moved past.

Jayne stood as River breathed out the tension she'd be holding, moving quickly towards her. The blades fell from her hands as he swept her into his arms, kissing her hard, fiercely, passionately, running his hands over her body to check for injuries while his mouth possessed her.

Inara couldn't help the smile that graced her face at the sight of them, jumping when Mal slumped against the wall beside her. He was badly beaten, one eye red with burst blood vessels, and she'd never seen him look so exhausted. But that cocky smirk was present, and she felt tears well up when he ran one hand against her face before passing out.

Lucius rolled his eyes, stepping forward and hitching Mal over his shoulders. Marcus supported Thomas and helped Lucas up, whilst Kale picked up the unconscious Kaylee. His voice was low as he addressed Zoe and Wash. "We gotta get outta here – I ain't seein' more'n forty bodies in that room in there."

Wash looked at him quizzically. "You don't reckon that's impressive enough? Me I'm mighty impressed, honey ain't you impressed?" Zoe's eyes grew wide as she realized what Kale was saying. "There must have been fifty ships come in behind us after we landed. Oh god."

She stood, pulling Wash with her by his good arm, calling out to Jayne and River. Neither seemed to notice their names being called, not when they were so wrapped up in one another. Zoe felt a tug at her hip, looking to Inara as the Companion withdrew her Mare's Leg. She fired one shot into the ceiling, the loud crack enough to snap the happy couple out of their reverie.

Zoe looked at Inara with something akin to admiration. Jayne turned as Zoe spoke low and fast. "Fifty Reaver ships came in behind us Jayne, we've gotta get out o' here." The mercenary nodded, stepping forward and scooping Simon into his arms, careful not to jostle the doctor's wound. River moved to stand next to Book, who pulled her into a fierce hug.

"I'm proud of you, little warrior." Her smile filled him with joy before her eyes turned sharp. "Monsters coming, we have to go."

He nodded, following her out as the Cobb boys carried the fallen crewmembers. The procession was significantly faster than it would have been without the demonic strength of the brothers, but Zoe was still anxious to get out of this hellhole.

They moved quickly towards the landing platform, the sight of their torn ship below filling them with dread. Serenity had been badly brutalized, and the Xander was smashed beyond all hope. If that had been their only problem it would have been bad enough. But there, swarming around their ship like vicious locusts, were over a five hundred Reavers.

Zoe looked to their still unconscious mechanic and cataleptic doctor, to the Cobb boys carrying her fallen crewmates, to her husband's injured arm, the tear in her own back stinging and restricting her movement. They hadn't been spotted yet, they still had time. But for the life of her Zoe Washburne didn't know what to do.

She locked eyes with Wash, trying to fight the tears she felt welling up. Years of stoicism, calmness in the face of battle, being the voice of reason no matter what, they all fell to the wayside. Her husband was injured, her Captain was unconscious, her crewmates were bloodied and exhausted, and the Cobb boys' eyes were heavy with regret and resignation. Even the uninjured brothers couldn't formulate words in the face of the vast army of death below.

They had done it, they had gotten the message out, but at what cost? Most of all she knew then that she'd never get to meet her unborn child, and she felt her heart breaking, seeing the same in Wash's eyes. Her hand twitched to the gun at her hip, his good hand touching on his own weapon, and she didn't need words to tell him what needed to be done. She still had a few bullets left, she knew that he did too, and if they were very, very lucky, it'd be enough for all of them

Her voice was hoarse. "I love you baby." He nodded, the serious expression on his usually jovial face only breaking her heart even more. "I know lamby toes, I love you too. I love you both." She couldn't fight the tears that finally spilled forth, regret and anguish pouring from her. As she withdrew her weapon from its holster she breathed deeply, ready to perform this last mercy for their comrades.

The clang of metal on metal made her jump. River had stepped to the edge of the platform, the Reaver axe she'd kept with her swinging hard into the metal under her feet. She turned, bent over the axe with one hand still gripping the handle. Her eyes were glistening as she gave them a sad smile.

"Call me if anythin' interestin' 'appens."

Jayne wracked his thoughts for a second, realizing too slowly where he'd last heard her use that accent. The memory flooded his mind clear as day; the sight of her putting Badger in his place had been amusing at the time, just the distraction they could have used. And now…

"No, NOOOO!" He was too late, her sad eyes flicking briefly to his anguished face before she used the axe handle to swing down into the melee below. They watched her take off running, faster than quicksilver, the movement drawing the attention of the snarling, vicious mob of Reavers. Every single one of them sprinted after her, the swarm disappearing after her around the corner.

Jayne's knees buckled, Simon's prone form tipping in his arms as he lost his balance. Lucius, still with Mal slung over one shoulder, ran forward to his brother. "Nuh uh, not now, you ain't crumblin' an' wastin' the sacrifice yer girl jus' made. Get yer ass up." His voice was harsh, and when Jayne failed to respond Lucius gave him a second before backhanding him. "Get up!"

Jayne stood, still looking dazed, but followed the others as they ran downstairs, Simon mumbling incoherently in his arms. When they moved into the ship they bolted to the infirmary whilst Wash went to damage control, praying he could get them off this moon.

As the conscious members of the crew helped the Cobb boys secure their patients, Jayne placed Simon on the bed, standing back and meeting Book's eyes. "I ain't leavin' her." Book nodded as he worked to stop the bleeding from Simon's bullet wound. "I know."

Jayne's voice was hoarse and low. "If I ain't back in five minutes, if y'all can get this thing in the air, ya do it. Ya get outta her, _dong ma_?" Book was very still for a moment before he nodded, eyes filled with regret. Months of knowing Jayne left him unprepared for the selflessness of his words, and he wished he'd gotten to know the mercenary better.

Jayne smirked, the expression a faint shadow of his usual cocky grin. "Don' look so gorram sad preacher. Iffen I die it's fightin' next ta her." He moved quickly out of the infirmary, his voice low as he rounded the corner, only loud enough for Book to hear.

"An' that's good enough fer me."

**A/N: **A pet peeve of mine from the movie is the fact that River only fought about thirty or so Reavers but there were an armada of war ships that followed them through the ion cloud. Hence the agony :)


	25. Chapter 25

**TITLE: **Chosen

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

**A/N:** Apologies for this not being as prompt as my usual posts – life has a tendency to get in the way sometimes (bloody law school). To answer AnguiD's query, yup yup, down here in Australia we're something like 19 hours ahead of North American (I am from the future!). Might be worth googling "Slayer Scythe" for an image of our girl's weapon. Good news is that the last few chapters of this story are all mapped out, booyah :)

* * *

Jayne's heart was racing as he bolted to River's room, opening the leather bag on the floor and pulling out the scythe his mother had shown him years ago. He had a feeling his girl would be needing it. He grabbed his last few clips of ammunition for Vera, the Callahan's weight of little comfort as he bolted out the doors of Serenity.

He jumped and took flight, wings beating rapidly in the effort to get to her in time. He had to be in time, there was no question, he just had to be. As he flew over the surface of the moon he saw them up ahead, the massive army of Reavers moving quickly into the moon's power station. He smiled to himself, smart girl. She must have lead them there deliberately.

He flew over the top of them, firing indiscriminately, desperate to thin the numbers. The station housed a massive energy core, it's blue glow creating an eerie light in the metal cavern. The crackly core was housed in a massive cylinder as tall as the room, lighting flicking against the side of the reinforced glass. When he entered the vast station he saw her in the centre of a melee. Her axe had gotten knocked away, the sword her only weapon as she spun and kicked her way through the mass of monsters. She was holding her own but breathing heavily, lighting reflexes and super strength balanced out by the sheer numbers surrounding her.

Still he couldn't help admire the way she kept moving relentlessly, snapping out of it when he got close enough to whistle out. She didn't turn, only extended her hand to catch the scythe he threw at her. When she caught it the reaction was instant. Any remnants of exhaustion were extinguished, and she sped up, slashing and hacking her way through the Reavers.

They tumbled around her as she whipped the scythe through the air with enough force to make it sing, her eyes wild as she disappeared in the bulk of the army surrounding her.

He fired off shots more carefully now, wary of the massive core in the centre of the room. When the Callahan clicked on empty he swore, letting it drop against the strap that held it to his chest. He flew down, ploughing through the snarling Reavers, landing hard punches whenever he could. There were just too many of them. Even with River working overtime, even with his own formidable strength they were just too overwhelmed.

She spun up ahead, her face appearing briefly in between the sea of Reavers, her eyes telling him she knew their time was limited. He was about to call out to her when she bolted forward, running straight towards the massive core of the power generator. His eyes widened as he realized what she was about to do, and he shot straight into the air just in time to see her slam the scythe into the crackling blue energy core.

* * *

Kaylee opened her eyes, groaning against the pain in her neck. When her vision stopped swimming she jumped at the sight of Thomas' worried face. Without a word he picked her up, bolting to the engine room where his brothers were.

His spoke quickly as he set her down in the corner. "Wash says he needs power to get this thing in the air, an' we ain't got a clue how ta do it." Kaylee nodded, directing Lucas and Kale to the still engine while telling Marcus and Thomas to grab the burnt out power cells from the shelves on the wall.

Lucius grabbed her tool kit, and as she directed him his hands worked quickly, his face shining with sweat and worry. They managed to dock the empty cells against the battery that powered Serenity's temperature controls and light sources, the bright glare of the room dimming as the dead batteries sucked out whatever they could.

Wash's voice crackled through the comm unit by her head. "_Kaylee I jus' need enough ta get us in the air and break atmo, I can direct her from there."_ The mechanic nodded, shouting for Kale to hit the grinder control on the wall, and the massive engine began to turn, lifting them up into the air.

* * *

For a second time stood still before the blast of pure energy expanded in ever widening rings from the power core, incinerating the Reavers as the bright blue light shot past them. It looked like ripples along the surface of a lake, the monsters unable to even snarl out as the power shattered their bones and turned them to dust.

Up ahead he could see River's small form slumped against a back wall, flung up and backwards by the energy blast, the power narrowly missing her as it ripped through the building. The walls crackled and splintered, the foundations of the building shaking against the force of the energy rings. He dove, grabbing the thin, lifeless form and clutching it to his chest as he flew straight up through the hole in the roof of the crumbling building.

He shot into the air in time to see Serenity taking off. He pushed himself, focused only on getting them back to the ship, relieved to see the airlock doors tightly sealed but the outer doors left open. A flying piece of debris caught him on his left wing, ripping through and causing him to loose altitude. Mal was clinging to a railing inside, wind whipping his coat around him as he shouted at Jayne to get on. The ship was approaching atmo, Wash pushing it as fast as the bands of destructive energy gained altitude.

Book, standing just outside the airlock doors, slammed the outer doors shut as Jayne landed heavily, just as the ship broke atmo. The surface of the moon was a shamble of explosions, and Jayne wanted to celebrate the victory. Instead he looked to the unconscious body in his arms, thin and frail, a massive patch of blood staining her temple from the head wound she'd sustained in the blast. Mal helped him up, River's lifeless body still clutched in Jayne's arms as Book let them in, his heart racing as he bolted to the infirmary.

As he laid her down on the bench, only available surface since the beds were occupied by his fallen crewmates, he desperately tried talking to her, tried CPR, tried to wake the doctor to help him. His hands were covered in her blood, he only noticed now that she was covered in cuts and bruises from where she'd been flung into the wall.

"Please baby, please wake up."

Cold silence was his only answer.


	26. Chapter 26

**TITLE: **Chosen

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

It had been two days since Serenity and her crew, wounded but still flying, had escaped the horrors of Mr Universes' moon. Wash had managed to get them back to Apricus despite the damage to the ship. The broken glass in the cockpit had been the biggest worry but before taking off he'd managed to steal a pane from the infirmary windows, using a sealant gun to fix it in place. It had held…just. The Cobb boys had left for town for repair supplies as soon as they landed in the clearing they'd used once before. For the first time in their lives they didn't notice the stares or whispers, they just wanted to help.

Simon had woken up the morning of the second day. Kaylee's eyes had filled with tears when she saw his face fall at the sight of his battered sister. Her head wound had been treated and Zoe had enough military medical training to get her cleaned and bandaged, but there was still no sign of life from the girl. Her heart beat, her lungs took in oxygen, but her traumatized brain just couldn't wake up.

Simon had staggered over to where she lay, his hands shaking as he looked at her bruised face. She looked so young, so small, and as he performed his examination he felt his heart grow heavy. Head wounds were notoriously complicated, and he had no idea what to do.

When he'd turned he had noticed Jayne for the first time. The big man was seated on the far bench of the infirmary, his eyes dark and his face still. He hadn't been able to retract his wings, not after the debris had ripped through the thin membrane, and Simon tried to focus himself. He moved over, waiting for Jayne to acknowledge him, the mercenary recognising that the doctor needed to do something to take his mind off of River's battered body.

At Jayne's nod Simon stepped to the side, gently taking the outer bone of his damaged wing. He carefully drew it out to examine the damage, noticing how light it was. The membrane was the colour of onyx, but he could still see the thin veins pumping blood over the semi-translucent surface. He would have been fascinated if it wasn't so hard to keep breathing.

His voice was low. "I can stich the tear, there's enough membrane to close it over." Jayne nodded. "You do what you gotta do doc." Simon didn't bothering offering him an anaesthetic, knowing the big man wouldn't want to feel out of it at a time like this. He carefully drew the two flaps of membrane together, quickly closing them with a foam sealant before stitching them with dissolvable thread. For a brief moment he remembered the veterinary portion of his internship, and a dark chuckled escaped his lips, making him wince as the movement pulled at his stomach wound.

Jayne didn't move, didn't look away from River's sleeping form. Mal, Book and Wash were working with Kaylee to repair the ship, the Cobb boys having returned with supplies a while ago. Vera Cobb had entered Serenity with wide eyes hours before, her face calm when she visited River for the first time. She'd looked at Jayne with those ancient green eyes, peaceful and sympathetic in the wake of her son's silent agony.

She had run one hand over his cheek. "Don't you worry, she'll come through." He shook his head and opened his mouth to argue when Vera's voice grew determined. "Don't argue with me, just believe. You have to believe." Jayne nodded, keeping his mouth shut but unable to shake the misery that laced his body.

Simon, having listened from beside River's bed, tried to hold back his own tears. For a little while his baby sister had gotten better, had grown into herself, had found someone who wanted her just as she was. And she'd shown herself to be incredible. What kind of world would take her away?

* * *

Mal and Wash sat in silence on the bridge. They should be rejoicing. It had been a week since they'd landed back on Apricus and they'd managed to reach some of their old contacts. Turns out that after the Miranda broad wave some very high ranking officials in the Alliance had committed suicide or mysteriously disappeared. People all over their system were roaring out their fury at what was done to the folks on Miranda, salvage ships being sent there were bringing back bodies for loved ones to identify, and the rage of the 'verse was burning hot.

Those officials who were connected to the Miranda massacre who didn't commit suicide were left to deal with the furious mobs, people both of Core and Rim backgrounds stepping forward to wreak their vengeance. No records could be found of the mysterious Academy and the bunker that had been raided was found empty, as if cleared out in a hurry.

More importantly there were reports of lessening Reaver attacks, the few that remained being forced into retreat. Even worlds that had previously denied the existence of Reavers were arming themselves, desperate to avoid the horror of an attack.

Even with all the anger though there were glimpses of hope. The Watchers who had been in hiding were stepping forward, directing the slow and steady attempts to rebuild the 'verse into a better place. Independents and supporters of Unification alike were banding together, determined and ready to create a free world for all.

Mal and Wash knew they should be overjoyed, thrilled, ecstatic at the difference their actions were making. But their hearts were heavy as they sat in silence, minds drawn to the thin, fragile girl who had made it all possible.

* * *

Inara entered the infirmary with a bowl of warm water. Just as she had for the last two weeks she sat beside River, carefully drawing a damp cloth over the younger girl's still face, removing the light sheen of sweat that her body produced. River had thrown everything she had into saving her family, into saving her crew, and Inara swore that whatever small amount of comfort she could grant she would.

Zoe found Jayne later in the cargo bay. His mother had returned to her cabin, saying something about restitution under her breath as she left. His brothers were staying on the ship, not sleeping, simply staying awake with their youngest sibling as his heart broke. They were helping Wash affix a new panel to the rear of the ship, leaving Jayne alone.

She sat on the crate next to him, not saying a word. His damaged wing was looking better after Simon had healed it, Jayne's own fast healing kicking in, but it was still fragile. He was slumped against the bulkhead, eyes flat and glassy. She knew there wasn't a thing she could say to make him feel better but that didn't mean there weren't things to be said. She sighed. "Thank you. What you did, stopping that harpoon…thank you." Jayne nodded listlessly, and Zoe wondered how he was going to cope if River finally passed away.

She placed one hand over her stomach. Simon had run the test, confirming that her child was alright. And for the rest of her life she'd be grateful to Jayne. Because Wash had been there to see their tiny foetus onscreen.

As she left the cargo bay she passed Book, who was heading in towards Jayne. The Watcher's eyes were tight with supressed emotion, the sight of his Slayer prone and lifeless shaking his very core. This was what they couldn't teach you – the loss.

He moved in front of Jayne, the big man's eyes slowly meeting his. He'd never in his life seen a man look so lost before. Jayne's voice was hoarse. "It was you, wasn't it? Ya sent that wave ta my Ma, askin' me an' the boys ta come."

Book nodded. "I knew you would be needed." Jayne sighed. "Ain't like it did much good." Book shook his head. "You saved us all. You helped us get out the signal. You helped show the 'verse the evil that the Alliance was capable of. How can you say that's nothing?"

Jayne stood, moving past the Watcher with his face tight.

"Because I didn't save her."

* * *

Jayne sat outside the infirmary. It was late, almost midnight, but it wasn't like he'd been sleeping much lately anyway. Not with her lying there like a corpse. Not with the faint hope that she might wake up. Not with the knowledge that he had to be there if she did. Kale and Thomas sat on either side of him, looking edgier than they had all week, and in the back of his grief laden mind he wondered what was going on.

Marcus entered quietly, flanked by Lucas and Lucius, his expression serious. "Jayne, it's time." Jayne raised his head, a confused look on his face. "What're ya talkin' 'bout?" Marcus nodded to Lucas and Lucius, who stepped into the infirmary, carefully lifting River's body out of the bed.

Jayne took a step forward, eyes dark with anger. "What the hell are ya doin'?" Marcus put one had on his shoulder, his eyes calm but stern. "Please Jayne. Ya gotta trust us." Jayne took a deep breath, calming himself, and he nodded once.

He followed his brothers out of the ship, through the forest, a nervous tension building in the pit of his stomach. Lucas and Lucius carried River carefully, Thomas and Kale making sure no branches or bushes scratched her as they slipped silently onwards, Marcus at the lead.

When they arrived at the clearing Jayne felt the anxiety coursing through him. His mother stood at the edge of the lake, her feet bare, a simple white dress her only adornment. With her hair down and loose, the golden waves resting gently on her shoulders, she looked younger than he'd ever seen her.

His brothers laid River down gently by the edge of the lake, careful to put one pale hand near enough that her fingers skimmed the water. Dressed only in a white hospital gown she looked small and fragile, and Jayne's stomach tightened with grief at her lack of movement. He turned to his mother who looked at him with calm eyes. She stepped forward reaching one hand up to stroke his cheek.

"I love you. I've loved you all since the moment you were born. Everything in my life has been worth it to see you all grow up. I'm proud of you Jayne." The mercenary blinked, his eyes confused and the tense ball of fear in the pit of his stomach building.

Vera smiled sadly, taking a step back and looking over the water. "I may not be a witch, but I know something about life forces. I've been around far too long, it's time for my next journey. The universe only needs one Slayer."

Before Jayne could react she stepped out over the water of the lake, its eerie shimmer brightening into a blinding glow with every step she took forward. Her feet didn't sink, she simply walked atop the liquid as if it were a glassy solid surface. When she reached the centre she turned back, her green eyes glistening with tears. Jayne took a step forward, reaching out to her as she began to fade, until only a single bright spark was left floating in the middle of the lake.

The spark drifted over to River's prone body, slamming into the centre of her forehead and disappearing.

It was all over in less than ten seconds. His mother disappeared, the clearing suddenly feeling empty and dark. He gulped, trying to make his throat work as he turned back to his brothers. Before he could speak Lucas gestured to the ground where River lay.

He saw it then, the minute flutter of her eyelids, the tiniest sigh escaping her lips. He dashed to her side, carefully picking her up and wrapping his arms around her as her eyes opened. She blinked carefully before a small smile crept across her face.

Her voice was light and quiet, husky from lack of use. "Copper for a kiss?" For the first time since he was a small child Jayne felt a tear slip down his cheek as he grinned at her, acquiescing to her request with vigour.

His brothers stood around them, looking on as their youngest sibling held her like he had the whole 'verse in his arms. Behind the couple Thomas was sure he saw the faintest image of his mother, a bright light behind her. A blonde man stood beside her, his face a demonic visage, piercing blue eyes looking warmly at the scene before them. His slow, easy smile was filled with approval. And then suddenly there was nothing. He looked to his other brothers, who nodded, having seen the same thing.

The blanket of stars shining in the sky illuminated his brother and the Slayer he held in his arms, and Thomas looked up to the brilliant pin pricks of light.

And if he looked really, really hard, he could swear he saw two that shone brighter than all the others, reminding him of warm green eyes.

**A/N: **Almost there folks, and I gotta say it'll break my heart to finish this story.


	27. Chapter 27

**TITLE: **Chosen

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

**A/N: **The final chapter of this tale. I gotta say this has been such a wonderful, rewarding experience for me. You're all so damn generous it's spurred me to write something like 60,000 words in nine days, and I've loved every second of it.

* * *

Jayne grinned as Marcus' face appeared on the cortex. It had been eight months since the horrors of Miranda had rained down upon them, eight months since their battle on Mr Universes' moon. Since then his brothers had left Apricus, having bought their own ship with the credits Vera had stashed for them.

Every one of the Cobb boys missed their mother fiercely. When the crew had found out about Vera's passing there had been grief all around, but the Cobb's knew their mother was in a better place. Hell, they'd even seen it.

They hadn't held a proper ceremony or service, had only gathered in that special clearing she'd loved so much. The Cobb's and the crew of Serenity stood by as Book spoke his words over the lake that was the final resting place of the oldest Slayer the 'verse had ever known. Simon in particular had found it hard to hold back his emotion after hearing what Vera had done for his sister, and he'd gripped Kaylee's hand tightly, relieved at the solace he found in her.

River had stepped forward clutching the Reaver sword they'd salvaged from the wreckage of Mr Universes' moon. The ancient Slayer scythe was gone, incinerated in the explosion it had caused, burned up in its last battle. River's eyes were calm but sad as she slammed the barbaric sword into the ground by the lake, the only marker left for the last Slayer from earth-that-was. Inara couldn't say why but she was sure then that sword would never leave its home.

The Cobb boys had been stoic as they'd silently said goodbye to their mother, knowing they would miss her but unable to begrudge her the right to finally rest. Book had been the last to leave the clearing, one hand trailing over the hilt of River's makeshift grave marker. "Goodbye Buffy."

The Cobb's were never ones for inactivity and they'd taken quickly to the title of "Reaver Hunter's", seeking out the barbaric warships and protecting planets that came under attack. Reports still trickled in but the destruction of the armada on Mr Universes' moon had decimated their numbers.

Jayne's voice was warm at the sight of his brother. "How're y'all travellin'?" Marcus grinned at his youngest sibling. "None too shabby, gettin' a spot o' violence in here an' there, and yerselves?"

Jayne opened his mouth to reply when a horrific scream of agony rang through the ship. He sighed, shrugging at Marcus' shocked expression. "Aww, ya know, same old same old."

His brother was about to speak when a breathless Kaylee came running onto the bridge. "Yer wife says if ya don't get yer pi gu down ta the infirmary she'll….well there was lots o' big words but it sounded painful."

Jayne nodded, turning to his brother, who smiled at him. "Good luck." Jayne sighed as he stood, following Kaylee out of the bridge, his brothers amused voice echoing as they left the bridge.

"Yer gonna need it."

Zoe's face was covered in sweat as she pushed and strained. Between her furious groans of pain and Wash's incessant pacing Simon was reaching the end of his rope. Mal wasn't making things any easier, pacing alongside Wash and angrily muttering about stupid ideas and not keeping things in their pants.

Inara grabbed his arm as he passed, pulling him down onto the couch next to her. He looked irritated. "And why the hell can't I pace but Wash is allowed to?" Inara rolled her eyes at him, one perfectly manicured hand resting over her swollen stomach. "Because Wash is about to have a baby, and you are driving me insane."

Mal's voice was whining. "But I'm gonna be a Dad too, ain't I got a right ta practice?" The look the ex-Companion shot him made his lips seal up tighter than one of Simon's old vests. He crossed his arms sulkily, turning his head as Jayne entered behind Kaylee. He moved to where River stood to one side, her eyes dreamy and unfazed by the agonizing moans coming from Zoe. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. The thin band of silver on the fourth finger of her right hand glinted against the light, reminding him of when he'd married her.

* * *

It hadn't been more than two months after she'd woken up from her coma, two months after Vera had brought her back to life and they'd already encountered trouble. When the rogue Alliance soldiers, still furious at their loss, had attacked the ship deep in space it had been a terrifying encounter for all.

Kaylee had just told the crew that morning that she was pregnant with Simon's child, and she'd been locked in the shuttle with Inara and a furious Zoe. The first mate hadn't taken to kindly to being held out of the fight, but when Wash looked at her stomach with serious eyes she had relented. Inara thought about her own encounters with Mal and the morning sickness she'd experienced in the last week as she locked her shuttle and moved to the control panel, ready to take off if things took a turn for the worst.

The soldiers had forcibly docked Serenity and flooded the cargo bay, guns and swords flying everywhere, when something had occurred to Jayne. He'd shouted to where his Captain was battling the soldiers on the catwalk. "Hey Mal, could ya do us a favour."

He'd ducked and spun to avoid a stray bullet, slamming the butt of his gun into the culprit's temple. River was spinning and twirling, her deadly dance a sight to behold, and his Captain's voice rang out. "Actually Jayne I'm a lil busy right 'bout now."

Jayne grinned to himself as he threw one soldier into the fray, knocking down three more. "Ain't hard or nuthin', I jus' need ya ta marry me n' River." Mal had almost dropped his sword but managed to keep a hold of it, his voice ringing at full volume. "I ain't too sure now's the best time fer that Jayne."

From where he and Book hid behind some crates, popping off shots whenever a soldier got in range, the doctor's eyes hard but calm as he shouted loudly. "Just do it Mal!" Mal shook his head, his voice straining as he battled and spoke. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today ta witness the union of a scary ass monster man an' his crazy lil Slayer girl-"

River didn't even sound out of breath when she shouted. "Faster Daddy dearest." Mal rolled his eyes, mumbling under his breath. "Folks jus' don' 'ppreciate a bit o' ceremony anymore." He plunged his sword into the chest of his opponent, spinning just in time to block the man behind him.

"Jayne, do ya take the girl?" Jayne's shouted out his affirmation whilst conking two Alliance soldiers head's together. "An' River, do ya take this monster ta be yer monster…I mean husband?"

Her voice had the hint of a smile to it. "I do." Mal grinned, speeding up as he fought back two new attackers. "By the power invested in me as the high an' mighty Captain o' this here ship I now pronounce you husband and wife."

He threw off his last two attackers, looking down into the cargo bay where River and Jayne took down their final two opponents. The floor of his cargo bay was littered with bodies but Mal couldn't help the smile in his voice. "Ya may now kiss the bride."

As the two lovebirds threw aside their bloodied weapons, uncaring of the grime on their partner's face as they locked lips, Mal looked down to Simon and Book, blinking his eyes dreamily.

"Ain't love grand?"

* * *

Jayne smiled as he remembered that special night before bending down low to his wife's ear. "An' jus' why do I have ta be here?" She gave him that "you're a boob" look she usually saved for Simon, pushing him forward an inch. "Support."

He barely had time to raise an eyebrow before Zoe's hand snapped out, taking his own meaty paw in a bone crushing grip. He bit his lip to keep the very unmanly squeal of pain from escaping his throat, his voice tight. "Ain't this Wash's job?"

The pilot stopped his pacing and smirked, raising his hands and wiggling his fingers. "Pilot, can't have my dainty hands damaged." Zoe growled, the sound impressing even Jayne, who in turn glared at the pilot. Wash had the good sense to jump at the inhuman snarl that came from his wife, and Jayne narrowed his eyes, his voice tense. "Well if you'd have kept it in yer gorram pants we wouldn't be havin' this problem!"

As soon as the words left his mouth he knew he'd made a mistake and Zoe confirmed his fears as her grip tightened even further, the pain prompting Jayne's face to change into its demonic visage. Kaylee, now used to seeing her crew mate look like a monster, shook her finger at him. "Hell no, the firs' thing that baby sees ain't gonna be yer scary ass growly face. Change back."

He glared, annoyed when the pregnant mechanic was unfazed by the glowing red eyes or sharp fangs. She tapped her foot impatiently until Jayne shook off the demon, watching as Simon moved to check on Zoe under the sheet. "You're crowning Zoe; we're almost there, one more big push." The first mate took a deep breath, her face straining with the effort of pushing, and Jayne wondered if his bones were going to break as she crushed his hand.

Jason Malcolm Washburne and Derrial Jayne Washburne were perfect from their bright blue eyes to their warm mocha skin, matching tufts of black hair sprouting from their tiny heads. Simon had told the parents months beforehand, but the sight of the two perfect babies was still enough to bring tears to the eyes of the watching crew. Each was passed around, their uncles and aunties oohing and aahing at the tiny babies.

Jayne watched River step forward to take Jason in her arms and the longing he always felt for her suddenly became sharp with the image of her holding a child. She smiled at the little boy, moving one slim finger in front of his eyes. Her voice sounded happy and satisfied as she whispered to him. "Perfect."

Zoe smiled tiredly at her husband, who was clutching Derrial to his chest with a nervous expression of awe on his face. The baby was undecided as to whether he wanted to cry or giggle, the resulting burbles tugging on Wash's heartstrings. Zoe thought about what could have been, thought about a grim future and lonely world without her funny husband, and she felt tears well up in her eyes.

She looked to Jayne, unable to express her gratitude for what he'd done that day. The mercenary just shook his head; he didn't need her to say a thing, he understood. River stepped forward to hand Jason to Zoe, her eyes bright and foreseeing. "Matching pairs, kings for queens."

Zoe shook her head and smiled as River stepped back. As much as the girl had a hold of herself she would never be normal, at least not by standard definitions. But the Reader kept them all safe in a variety of ways, and Zoe's last thought before she passed out with her son held tightly to her chest was that 'normal' was overrated.

The crew trickled out of the infirmary leaving Wash sitting by his wife, one hand stroking Derrial's back as the other gently took Zoe's. She looked beautiful, and Wash wondered what he'd done to get so gorram lucky.

As Jayne followed River back to the bunk they shared he rolled his question around in his head. He thought about the look on Wash and Zoe's faces, thought about the secret smiles between Simon and Kaylee when they'd sit in the galley, both hands resting on her swollen stomach. Even Mal and Inara got that look in their eyes when their unborn child kicked during one of their fights, the movement enough to make them both forget what they were arguing about.

When Jayne dropped down after her, sitting himself and the bed and drawing her thin frame between his knees, he thought about that look on his crewmates' faces. He breathed in deeply, the smell of cinnamon filling his nostrils, and her closeness brought his demon to the fore, his vision sharpening as he felt himself change. He didn't cringe like he might have once; he knew she accepted every little part of him just as he was. It was a damn good feeling.

Even sitting he still came up past her chest, and he pulled her hips close to him, wrapping one hand tightly around her back, the other pressing against her flat stomach. "You ever think 'bout makin' a lil demon all our own?"

Her answering smile was knowing and sly, setting his heart to beat at the heavy tattoo he'd grown so familiar with as she placed one small hand over the big one pressed tightly into her abdomen. When he held her like this he could have sworn he was holding a part of 'verse in his hands. Her voice was filled with amusement and anticipation.

"Way ahead of you."

As he looked into those ancient brown eyes he realized it wasn't just part of the 'verse he was holding. It was the whole gorram thing. A huge, toothy grin split his face.

"Shiny."

**THE END**

**A/N: **Well folks that's all she wrote. It has been the most amazing fun to write this with you guys supporting it so fully, and I just can't express my thanks enough :) Thank you so much for suspending your disbelief and coming on this adventure with me, it's just been too gorram shiny for words. Marriage scene shamelessly pilfered from Pirates 3.

Until next time Browncoats,

The Frisky Firelily

**P.S** What's that you say? Is the faint scent of a sequel wisping around your nostrils? Hmmm, funny, I smell it too.


End file.
